


Wake Up

by Skaurple



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, I'm being very vague with the summary and tags to avoid spoiling the story, Impulse Control, M/M, Mystery, Oh yeah Carisis bi, but we already knew that, mature language, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaurple/pseuds/Skaurple
Summary: Detective Carisi and Rollins take on a case when a young teenage boy believes his actress sister has been sexually assaulted by the director of her theatre play. What appears to be a black and white case quickly morphs into something more personal.Along side the case, the detectives must face the difficult obstacle of dealing with their own mental well being."People may witness the same story unravel yet, individually, they interpret it in different ways..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After numerous attempts of rewriting and dealing with a jackass named "Writers Block", I have finally structured this story into something I'm satisfied with. Hope you enjoy the first chapter, there will be more to come later! 
> 
> ((This story takes place before the last episodes of season 19 and every two chapters the perspective changes between Amanda and Sonny))

**Prologue**

_When I saw you storming towards me, fist clenched so tightly that veins practically popped off your arms, I suppressed the urge to laugh. It was impossible not to see you hold back tears that kept the trembling fear, uncertainty, and weakness you stored so deeply within yourself._

_You think I don't know you but you're the easiest person to read. The walls you've put up are nothing but thin, transparent glass. Much like your ego, with the lightest touch, the walls shatter into a million pieces. You desperately try to pick them up but end up hurting yourself in the process because you too are as fragile. You've always been spineless. Pitiful. Pathetic. A waste of air, really._

_You pause just a step away from me and droplets of spit spray against my face as you scream, louder than I have ever heard you before. Despite this, I hear nothing but can't help let a small smirk emerge from across my cheeks once I see tears run down yours._

_Your walls have been broken and within seconds, I'd be the one storming towards you._

 

**Chapter 1**

**3:23AM**

The sound of a ticking clock had never been so obnoxiously loud. With every passing second came an unwelcome annoyance which Sonny tried to block out with a pillow to his face. No matter his best efforts, the ticking kept him from his much needed sleep and he was left turning and twisting around in bed for hours.

Utterly defeated, the detective let his thoughts drift to the day that passed. It was the usual scene of the occasional groper and flasher being dragged into the precinct. Loads of paperwork for a recent case also kept him busy, and he somehow found himself being the only present detective of the Special Victims Unit at 2:00AM. It wasn't unusual, spending his Friday nights signing off on documents. But, with the change of pace of finding himself resting at home, on his own bed for once was something he was grateful for.

With the thought of paperwork in mind, Sonny's eyes fluttered close and body went limp. Finally, he was resting. But, despite his dazed state, the sound of the ticking clock was still evident and somehow the volume began to heighten. It was as if it was getting closer and closer towards him, but through his blurry vision, the clock remained on the wall.

_Tick,_

_tock,_

_tick,_

_tock..._

Louder, and louder and louder it ticked until the sound was simply indistinguishable. Unable to open his eyes, he found he was stuck in darkness with only the sound of that godawful noise to keep him company.

The noise began to morph into something more recognizable, yet more terrifying than the last. Perhaps thudding or banging-- it was a sound loud enough to make his ears ring.

Shot guns. They were shot guns. Shot guns were heard as each second passed by. One by one, another round came traveling through Sonnys brain. He much preferred the ticking noise that seemed so peaceful now.

But still, no matter how hard he tried opening his eyes, they would not budge. Nothing but pitch black, then brown, then red. Then the sound of screaming as each bullet fired. A voice yelled at him for help but for once, he was left frozen, leaving this poor victim alone with each passing second. Each passing bullet. Each passing hit.

bam,

bam,

Bam,

BAM!

**6:58AM**

Sonny jolted up, breath heavy and whole body shaking. A wet substance dripped against the side of his head and he hesitantly touched it. Looking at the tips of his fingers, he let out a sigh of relief seeing it was just his sweat and not blood. The sound of the ticking could be heard but thankfully, it was much more tame.

Sonny, glancing around the room, was suddenly aware of the bunk beds that surrounded him and solemn grey, brick walls. Unlike the pyjamas he thought he was wearing, he wore a button up with his vest and blazer tossed to the side. Figures, only in his dreams can he have the time to sleep in his own home.

The tired gentleman nearly jumped at the sound of his alarm going off and he rolled his eyes at both his phone and himself. Grabbing his device from the floor, he hit the snooze button and rested it beside him. With a sigh, he allowed his feet to plant on the ground. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the concrete floor blankly, still processing his rather vivid nightmare. He had similar ones before, but this one seemed too real.

It was sudden when a stream of light flashed his eyes and he found himself squinting. Sonny turned his head towards the exit door seeing light spilling through and the familiar blonde, Amanda, peaking her head in.

"Rise and shine, Carisi!" She greeted him, hair all curled up and done, with an expensive looking outfit. Sonny wasn't quite sure if she was dressed for her birthday celebration she was having later or for court.

"Kirks verdict is about to be announced." She answered, as if she heard his internal thoughts.

Amanda raised an eyebrow, giving Sonny a quick look up and down. He could only imagine the condition his hair was in and the wrinkles in his clothing.

"Give me a minute, will you?" His voice was much more coarse than he expected.

Amanda nodded but gave him a teasing look before shutting the door and leaving him be.

Again, he was left in the dim room with only the ticking clock to keep him company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline in this story wouldn't make sense in the show so uhhh woops

**8:31AM**

Despite having only three hours of sleep, Sonnys fidgety tendencies were still evident in the courtroom.

It was months ago when the squad received a call from a mailman who witnessed a hit-and-run of a high school student by the name of Lainey Carter. After further speculation, it was suspected she was a sexual assault victim prior to the car incident.

Lainey had hazy memory and could not quite recall the person who hit her nor her assaulter. When tested, her assaulter was not found in the system. To further complicate the situation, the stoplight camera was busted that particular day and bystanders were clueless. It was not until a few days later, the bakery owner from across the street of where the accident occurred came forward with a video of the incident, claiming he was too afraid of the consequences of getting involved. Sonny was both relieved and frustrated with the new yet delayed information.

SVU retrieved the suspects plate number, searched it up, found out it was a car owned by an older man named Steven Kirk, and tracked him down. When arriving at his home, they were faced with his delinquent brother instead, Ramon Kirk.

Steven Kirk was found dead on the couch and Ramon Kirk was thankfully, a terrible liar. Along with the murder, his excuse for his DNA sample being a match to the one provided in Lainey's rape kit, was simply idiotic and there was no doubt he would be found guilty. Still, Sonny couldn't help bite his nails as they awaited for the jury to return with the verdict.

His nervous demeanour was more noticeable than he thought. Amanda had placed a hand on his bouncing knee as a signal to stop. He glanced at her, expecting her usual irritated expression but instead, it was a comforting one. She spoke no words but her soft smile assured him that everything was going to be alright.

As if on queue, Sargent Fin leaned in, seated behind the two detectives, and whispered,

"Peters got this one in the bag."

Sonny glanced at Amanda, seeing she didn't react too much to Fins statement, perhaps unable to keep a strong opinion on Peter Stone. But no matter their biases, they did have to admit, Peter did put up a solid defence.

Through the individuals that sat in the front row, the newest ADA of SVU was spotted smoothing out his tie. It took some time getting use to, a new body in a spot so recognizably owned by another. Sonny had come to warm up to the new member, but was not exactly close with the gentleman as he was with the rest of the squad.

It was not like Sonny didn't trust Peter. Sonny just picked up an awful habit of expecting the worst as a result.

But thankfully today, his expectations were not reached. They soon found out the jury had found Ramon Kirk guilty.

All three detectives let out a sigh of relief, and for the first time in the 6 months they had been working the case, Lainey was smiling.

Despite Lainey's broken arm, she still managed to share an embrace with the detectives while crying out a "thank you". Although a common reaction after a winning case, warmth always managed to accumulate in the pit of Sonnys stomach. It was moments like these that made the sleepless nights worth it.

Now out of the court room and into the hallway, Lainey and her parents said their goodbyes and the detectives formed a circle and conversed with one another. Soon, their ADA emerged from the courtroom to join them.

"Good work out there, Peter." Lieutenant Benson commended as the newest member of their team made his way towards the group. "It's quite impressive how quick you've found your footing here."

Stone shrugged and gave her an appreciated smile.

"The job calls for it, nothing would get done if I was a step behind. I also have to commend you detectives on your work. It was a tough one."

Sonny smiled in response but Fin spoke before he could thank Peter,

"I'll tell you right now, from working at SVU for 19 years, all the cases are going to be tough..." He gave a knowing glance over to Olivia. "But we appreciate your praise."

Peter nodded understandingly. "Of course."

The ADA swiftly checked the time on his sliver wrist watch and Sonny couldn't help but mumble a joke to Amanda about how unnecessarily large it was. She took it as an opportunity to make fun of his "horrendous" Apple Watch, which Sonny should have seen coming.

"I better get going." Peter spoke. It was nearing 9:00AM. "I don't want to leave any paperwork last minute, especially it being my day off tomorrow."

"Hey, you should come hang with us later." Fin suggested and Amanda immediately side eyed him. "We're goin' out to a bar tonight to celebrate Rollins' birthday."

Peter's attention was now on the blonde detective and his smile brightened. Sonny tried not to cringe seeing she was forcing a grin in return.

"Is that so? I wasn't aware it was your birthday, detective."

"Yup, the big 3-8." Rollins remained smirking but she then let out a sigh, probably realizing how fast the years have gone. Sonny would've made fun of her old age if he wasn't experiencing her same exact pain of nearing 40.

"I'll see if I'm available later this evening. Where will we be meeting?"

"Tryin' out a new place; Rileys Pub." Fin said.

As much as Amanda wanted to celebrate at their usual spot, Rileys Pub was a newly opened bar that was offering special deals for its opening month. Now, that was her excuse, but Sonny knew the eye rolling truth. She had been eying a certain gentleman every time she visited the new place. She described him as rugged yet charming, a Rollins Special, if you will. But, to be fair, Rileys Pub was actually impressively cheap, so Fin was on board. Olivia went along with whatever the birthday girl wanted. Sonny was just glad the bar was closer to his home.

"I'll text you the details."

Peter thanked Fin and greeted Amanda with a happy birthday before bidding adieu. When he was out of sight, the four SVU cops headed their way to the elevator where Amanda spoke in a teasing tone,

"Wow, Fin, I never knew you and Stone such good friends. Dare I say, best friends?"

Sonny scoffed. "Am I sensin' jealousy, Rollins?"

"Can you blame me? It's been-- what? Seven years since we've been working together and I've never seen Fin look at me the way he looks at Stone." She elbowed Fin lightly on his arm. "I bet you guys have like, matching bracelets now."

Sonny grinned, only now realizing the oddly close relationship. Chuckles emerged once Sonny and Amanda noticed Benson smiling along. Fin on the other hand was without reaction and he simply rolled his eyes.

"Say all you want, but Peter's not a bad guy." The four paused by the elevator and he pressed the button to call for service. He then glanced at the two younger detectives. "Of course, you would know that if you actually tried to, y'know, talk to him."

Sonny threw his hands up. "Hey, who says I haven't?"

"No one, you talk all the time."

Sonny opened his mouth to interject but thought it best to keep silent to prevent further proving Fins point.

"...Was more so talking to Rollins."

"Was I not just talking to him earlier?" The elevator door opened and inside they went.

"I meant in a more causal environment where you can have a natural conversation."

"Is that why you invited him?"

"That AND it was the nice thing to do. He's apart of our team now, whether you like it or not."

"Alright, geez, it's not like I hate the guy. I just-- I don't know. It's just gonna take some time gettin' use to."

Fin scoffed. "How much time does it take? It's been almost a year!"

"It'll happen when it happens!" Amanda insisted lightheartedly but there was a hint of annoyance in her tone. "And if it doesn't, then so be it. You can't expect his "charm" and "good looks" as Sonny would put it--"

"Okay, Rollins." Sonny held his palm out in defence.

"...to work on everyone." She finished with a smirk as she glanced at each of them but gave Sonny an extra long look.

Sonny hadn't even the slightest second to question her on that sly look of hers. She had quickly walked ahead, out of the now opened elevators door. It was a familiar look, though. A look she put on when she thought she was in the know. Although she usually wasn't.

Especially on the case of believing Sonny had some kind of secret high school crush on Peter. From where Amanda formulated this theory was unbeknownst to him. Perhaps she was bored and wanted to stir up some harmless drama to purposely irritate Sonny, or maybe she truly believed in the chemistry between the two. To all this, Sonny disapproved. Now, he finds he can't even look at the Peter without Amanda making it out to be some kind of flirtatious gaze.

Ironically, Amanda's negative feelings towards Stone were no secret. Nonetheless, she has repeatedly insisted she had completely fine with Peters presence.

But Sonny would bet that she wouldn't mind if Peter ended up too busy to join the detectives this evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**9:58PM**

"Hey, Rollins. You all good?"

Fins voice pierced through Amanda's thoughts, and she blinked out of the daze she was in. It was then the sound of clinking glasses and undistinguishable chatter returned. She found herself seated in front of Fin. Beside her was Sonny, holding a nearly empty beer bottle with a few empty bottles next to it. He was busy chatting with Olivia who sat facing him.

Amanda hadn't noticed how busy it had gotten. The last time she looked around, the bar was significantly tamer. How long had she been staring?

Amanda cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm good."

"You thinking 'bout making a run for it?"

Amanda gave him an unsure look.

"You've been eying the exit for some time." He explained.

"Oh," She smiled nervously. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I was just thinkin', is all."

"About what? How old you are?" Sonny chimed in with a subtle slur.

"You're the same age--"

He waved his hand, knowing the rest of the sentence. "Yeah, yeah I know. Don't remind me."

Amanda rolled her eyes and it was then her line of sight landed on the door once again. Her hand tightened to her beer bottle seeing only the slightest movement of the door. She suddenly began fussing over her appearance, wondering if her hair had frizzed out or if her clothing made her look too uptight.

But when the door swung opened, she allowed her posture to dissolve, seeing it was not the person she hoped so desperately to see. Instead of the man she had been looking out for weeks, in came Peter, about three hours late to the occasion.

He immediately caught eye of Amanda, and he put on his signature smile. To many, the smirk may swoon but Amanda felt it appeared disingenuous-- as if he was doing it for the sake of being charming. Or as if it was all a facade of being Mr. Perfect.

Of course, she kept her opinion to herself. The rose coloured glasses her fellow coworkers wore exclusively for Stone were evident. It was highly noticeable with Sonny, seeing the way he looked at the lawyer. Amanda has seen literal sparks in his eye whenever Stones around.

It was no different now, as Stone approached their table. He caught Sonny's attention as told by his frozen position, and he was the first to greet him with a "hello". Fin and Olivia followed after.

"So sorry I'm late," Stone looked towards Amanda. "I underestimated the pile of paper work back at the office."

Amanda nodded, and told him it was no problem.

"Hey, at least you came." Said Sonny with a gleaming smirk. Now that was a smile that appeared genuine.

Sonny has been single for a while now, Amanda noted. Despite her iffy opinions on Stone, the thought of giving some alone time to him and Sonny didn't sound so awful. Maybe then, Sonny would stop denying his obvious crush on the lawyer and just go for it already.

Amanda thought to offer her seat to Stone so he could sit next to Sonny, But Olivia beat her to it when seeing Stone dragging a spare chair to their table.

"No, no, take my spot, Peter." She insisted as she slid her phone into her pants pocket. "I didn't realize how late its gotten. I promised Noah I'd tuck him in tonight."

"Oh, you're leavin' already?" Amanda pouted, but she didn't fight her reasoning. One thing she admired more than Olivia's leadership, was how caring of a mother she was.

Olivia's eyes softened as did her smile. "I'm sure you'll be more than entertained with these gentlemen." She scanned the three men and grinned at them.

Amanda thanked her for coming with a hug and Fin walked Olivia out to her car.

Sonny and Stone waved a goodbye and Amanda sat back down, eyeing Fin and Olivia as they opened the door to exit. Doing so, the two were greeted by a frazzled man and it was Amanda's turn to freeze with admiration.

Stone, now sitting the opposite of Sonny and Amanda, began conversing but only the one with the Staten Island accent was responsive. As for the blonde, she was too distracted by the familiar face that had just entered. His presence filled the room as he walked with attitude while his hands were stuffed into his slim, black khakis. He wore a charcoal blazer, perhaps a size too big, that rolled up to his elbows, and underneath was a maroon shirt with a low cut neck. She didn't realize she was staring as his eyes met hers and she quickly looked away, embarrassed. It couldn't have been a random decision when he took a seat on a stool, near the boost they were in.

Amanda noticed the frazzled man looking over to her direction with a flirtatious gaze from time to time but she acknowledged him only once with a soft smirk.

"Looks like someone has taken a liking to you, Detective."

Amanda, once again, was put out of her trance by Stones voice, and she quickly glanced over to him seeing he had a smirk across his face.

Amanda shook her head. "We can just ignore him."

"We can but I don't think he will." Sonny gave her a sly look before giving a pointed glare over to the lover boy.

The man seemed to have simpered when his eyes met with Sonny, but Sonny simply shrugged it off and looked back at Amanda. "This the guy you were all up and arms about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She lied.

Sonny rolled his eyes. "You gonna go for it or what?"

"I shouldn't... He seems kinda--" She paused to think of an excuse, as the frazzled gentleman cursed to himself when he nearly spilled beer onto his lap. "Sleazy. Kinda like how you were when you first came to SVU."

Sonny took a moment before realizing Rollins was talking about him. He scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, tell me your kiddin', Rollins. I couldn't have been that bad!"

"Still are."

Sonny's mouth parted in shock and he now wore an offended expression, although the wide smile Amanda had made it difficult for him to maintain. Before Sonny took another swig of his beer, he said,

"Then you're mistaking sleazy with class."

Amanda let out a laugh, as did Stone.

Taking another quick glance at the man, she was surprised with disappointing sight of a young woman taking a seat beside him. She was a small brunette but with mature features, as told by her tight and revealing clothing. The gentleman had a noticeable habit of playing with her curly hair, twisting it around his long and skinny fingers, but she didn't seem to mind. Their laughs filled the room as did they're rather obnoxious commentary.

It was later in the night when the lady raised her shot glass and exclaimed,

"To 40 years of hell!"

He laughed and added on to her declaration revealing a gravely, English accent,

"And many more to come!"


	4. Chapter 4

**11:56AM**

It was way back in high school when Amanda began to drink rather excessively. Instead of studying for that science test she knew she was going to fail, she would crash parties at 2:00AM in the morning, and stay until she could see the sun rise at five.

Her party animal status was so iconic, they titled her "The Queen of Chugging the Most cans in all her Great 12th Class." Perhaps too long of a name to even be able to brag about. Regardless, her sixteen year old self wore it like a tattoo.

But now, as Amanda turned 38 years old, It was nearing 12AM when she finished her last drink. Fin clocked out an hour before, in hopes of getting some much needed sleep while the other three found themselves sharing their own stories of their past endeavours. Despite wanting to know more about the detectives, Stone did most of the talking as Sonny insisted, eagerly wanting to learn more about his career as a lawyer. Ironically, Sonny would cut him off with a question or comment, making it difficult for Stone to even speak.

"Let the man talk!" Amanda told Sonny in a lighthearted tone but with serious intentions. He did for a while, until his leg began shaking profusely and the label on his beer was completely scratched off. Without anything else to keep Sonny distracted, he simply could no longer hold in his own commentary and blurted whatever nonsense he had pent inside him.

Amanda found herself zoning out, both from the booze and boredom from all the talk about law. And perhaps it was fully the booze fault as she eyed the frazzled man, who was now seated alone and began looking more appealing. There was something about a mysterious man who illuminated confidence that had Amanda's cheeks burn pink. When he stood up, a part of her hoped he would confront her. Instead, he took another shot and headed to the restroom.

"Move, 'Manda, I gotta take a piss."

Sonny's words were blunt and slurred. Amanda looked at him, seeing his hair now barley keeping together from constantly brushing his fingers through it. He was half standing, holding the table and seat for balance, awaiting for her to slide out of the booth. She rolled her eyes and complied.

Sonny made his way and the blonde sat back down and Amanda soon realized the awkward situation of being alone with Stone. She half expected him to begin a conversation but to her surprise, he simply sat there, fiddling with his bottle, and silence took over. Amanda thought up the idea of going to the restroom as well, but felt it too obvious and rude just to leave him alone.

But just after five minutes, the hellish feeling of the silence between Amanda and ADA Stone had her twitch in her seat. She never thought to admit to herself of actually missing the constant blabbering of Sonny. Giving in to the awkward glances and forced smiles, Amanda contemplated on conversation starters. She rejected the idea of talking about herself as she didn't want to get too personal, and Stone had already been talking about himself for a good chunk of the night. She decided to go with the next best option.

"If you couldn't tell from Carisi's incapability of keepin' his mouth shut, he was a law student."

Stone blinked his tired eyes and they were now focused on Amanda. He chuckled and his charming smirk returned. "That explains it. Is he planning on become a lawyer?"

"He says so but he's not quite actin' on it, unless you count bombarding our ADAs any chance he gets as training."

She could remember so clearly a picture of their pervious ADA, Rafael, side eyeing her as a cry for help while Sonny went on about the different ways he could approach a case. It was an odd thing to miss, their endless and sometimes pointless banters.

"Ah well, that just shows he's passionate." Said Stone. "He clearly knows his stuff and has the charisma. He just needs to-- how do I say this..." He paused in thought.

Amanda smirked, "Relax?"

Stone grinned back and looked down at his empty beer bottle. "I guess that's the word. But nonetheless, I'm sure he'll be a great lawyer one day."

Amanda nodded in agreement and couldn't help but feel warmth at the thought. She's witnessed Sonny numerous nights cramming for tests while simultaneously helping her take care of Jesse. Amanda insisted he focus on school instead but Sonny was stubborn and made them dinner instead. He provided her with tips regarding childcare, which she found annoying at first but as time went by she was grateful to have them. And when her days were stressful, Sonny wouldn't skip a beat to accompany her home just to cheer her up.

Sonny put so much focus on those he cared about, Amanda only hoped he did the same for himself.

"You two seem close." It was Stones voice once again but he hesitated to continue his thought. "I don't mean to pry or anything but are you two..."

Amanda would usually wince at the incomplete yet clearly written sentence. Although, it had become such a wide spread question around the precinct that she had gotten use to being asked: "Are you and Sonny a thing?" The simple response was, no. They just spent a lot of time together. Her answer didn't matter anyway, as people believed what they wanted to believe.

"Well, I guess an office relationship would be pretty messy, wouldn't it?" Stone spoke after her answer.

Amanda couldn't help but nod. "That's for sure. God knows, I've had my fair share."

She hoped her accidental confession was buried by her mumbled delivery, but Stone now titled his head in curiosity.

"Oh?"

"Uh, yeah... Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Well, that's what alcohol will do to you. I'll just pretend you didn't say anything, how's that?"

"Very much appreciated." Amanda smiled genuinely. "Wish it was always that easy."

"Yes, it would definitely save the embarrassment for another time."

"I hope it's not anytime soon. Although, I've got a few drinks in me so, y'know, don't be surprised when I start doing karaoke without an actual karaoke machine."

"You say that like it happens often."

"Maybe too often."

A grin emerged from Amanda's lips seeing Stone had let out a chuckle. It was a sweet smile, Amanda noticed. Not like the ones he usually put on when they viewed each other as simple colleagues.

Smirks had turned into laughter in the now hushed bar, with only the faint 80s music to accompany. It was an oddly comforting moment.

It all came to an end when Amanda's phone began buzzing with texts and phone calls. With an apology from herself to Stone, she checked who it could've been, and not so surprisingly it was revealed to be her sister, Kim. Amanda felt bad for having to hold back an eye roll, as Kim was simply wondering if she was fine and when she was returning back to the apartments.

It was strange having Kim living with her, considering their rather messy history together. But so far, it had been steady. It was a shock how delightful it was to finally get along with the younger sibling, without it being all apart of Kim's arterial motive.

It was also rare to feel actual pride in her. Kim actually found a job as a waitress downtown and works their regularly. She recently also found a hobby of acting in a small theatre group, which matched well with her love of the dramatics. It was nice to see herself get back on her feet.

Amanda, making her way back home didn't seem too bad of an idea, now thinking about it. She had just now realized the time and her aching head. She could already tell, tomorrow morning was going to be one hell of a birthday present.


	5. Chapter 5

**12:57AM**

Sonny avoided using public washrooms, specifically bar washrooms, as much as he could. Who could possibly be ok with both the unknown and too familiar fluids hidden and not so hidden in the crevice of the suffocating spaces? Blackout drunkens, that's who. And with Sonny damn near that state of mind, he proceeded to walk wobbly into the dimly lit restroom.

Doing so, he had accidentally slammed the door opened, resulting in it hitting the wall and creating a large banging sound that echoed throughout. He cringed at his actions and scanned the room, thankfully only seeing one witness.

"Sorry 'bout that." Sonny apologized to the other, who stood by a sink, washing his hands. The man simply smirked in a smug manner and Sonny now recognized him to be Rollins' lover boy.

Though perhaps quick to judge, there was something about the way he presented himself that made him feel irritated and uneasy.

"No worries." The man spoke, eying Sonny up and down.

Sonny maintained straight faced and walked towards the urinal. He may have just been imagining it but he felt like he was being watched.

When he finished, he approached the sinks and began washing his hands while the stranger stood a few feet beside him, wiping his own on a paper towel. Now with him in clear view, Sonny was absolutely certain the man had been watching him. The detective chose to glance back to him, to see if he would look away but his dark, bold eyes remained.

"Somethin' the matter?" Sonny couldn't help but ask.

The Lover Boy finally broke eye contact, but his smile did not falter. He scrunched his paper towel into a ball. "Nothing at all..."

He threw it into the trash bin and took a few more tissues before taking slow steps towards Sonny, until he was just a few inches beside him. Feeling the gentleman's hot breath hit his neck and the scent of cigarettes and beer travel to his nose, Sonny forcibly cleared his throat in hopes he would sense his displeasure. But with a quick glance up at the wide mirror in front of them, the detective could see the man was too distracted watching Carisi's lips.

"You're just nice to look at." The stranger finished his thought. He cracked a wider smile seeing Sonny's eyes widen, and whole body tense.

"Uh, thanks." His eyes shifted towards the other, who now held out a paper towel in the little space they had between them.

Sonny put on a polite smile as he turned off the facet and grabbed the paper towel, obligated to accept his offer. He wasn't too thrilled to find out he was his Lover boy all along.

"You got a name?" The man asked.

Sonny removed the intimacy between the two as he passed by him towards the trash bin. He let out a small sigh as he wiped his hands dry and threw the paper towel.

"Most people call me Sonny."

The man looked off to the side, as if in thought. Once again he approached Sonny closer, but this time he stopped a few steps away and leaned against the graffiti-filled wall.

"Sonny..." He tested his name on his tongue and Carisi felt a chill. The gravely yet soothing way he spoke was about all that was enticing about the man.

The man continued, "I like it. Guessing it goes along with the personality?"

"So I've been told."

The man nodded and he awaited a beat of silence before putting his hand out.

"Names Chester, by the way." Sonny hesitantly gripped his hand and shook it. He noticed the sleeve of tattoos on his arm. It matched the colour scheme of his clothing; black and red.

Chesters hands dropped into his pockets. "Haven't seen you around before. You come here often?"

"What? To the restroom?"

"Ah, he's pretty and funny. Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore attractive." It was legitimate question. "Tell me, Sonny, do you have any plans for this evening? It would be lovely to get to know you better-- whatever that entails."

He looked back up and winked and Sonny refrained from wincing. Although flattered by his attraction, he was less than interested.

"Tempting." Lied Sonny, forcing a pitied grin. "But I think I'm gonna pass."

"Aw, why not?" He tilted his head to the side. "Not even just one drink? It's my birthday, y'know."

Sonny simply shook his head. "I uh, promised I'd hang with my friend. It's actually her birthday as well."

Chester then squinted his eyes and scoffed, "So what? You gonna bang her instead?"

"Wha- Excuse me?"

Sonny felt as if Chester had performed a magic trick with the sudden appearance and attitude change. The one charming figure had his face dropped while his slouch returned and the dark circles around his eyes somehow appeared bolder. The flirtatious gaze he had was replaced with something more cynical.

"Or are you planning on taking your chances with Mr. Perfect Jawline?"

His cheeks heat up at the thought but quickly shook it off. Before he could reject the idea, Chester held his palm up and his right eyebrow raised.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you even gay?"

With this, Carisi fell silent. He instinctively folded his arms and looked off to the side.

"Bisexual." Carisi answered slowly. Although being out for a while now, it wasn't common for anyone to question his sexuality. The reaction he received had only made him more insecure and angered as Chester simply scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so you're pretty, funny, and greedy."

"Greedy? The hells that suppose to mean?"

"You like to hog. You can't choose between two toys so you take both."

Sonny jaw clenched. "Oh, I cannot even begin to tell you how wrong you are--"

"And you won't because you'll have nothing to say. But hey, I'm not saying greed is necessarily a deal breaker. If you're not banging Blondey or Jawline you might as well do me."

The urge to throw a punch at the man increased with every slurred sentence his alcohol-soaked-tongue provided. But, not even the pathetic mindset of a naive drunken, nor the boos Carisi himself consumed, could alter his rational thinking.

With a deep breath, Sonny reminded himself, Chester was just another ego driven stranger who assumed his opinions were the ultimate of others. Chester was just another stranger who drank himself away to forget how much of a loser he truly is. Chester was a stranger who Sonny will never understand and would never see again. And with that in mind, Sonny looked back into those dark, bold eyes to give him one last look of annoyance and expected him to see Chesters devilish glare. But instead, Sonny noticed something else. Something weak. Something venerable, broken, sad, as if all hope had faded away a long, long time ago. It was something Sonny feared to admit, was too familiar.

Perhaps the beers were getting to Sonny.

He blinked away his thoughts and mentally slapped himself back to reality. His forehead wrinkle as he reminded himself of Chesters arrogance.

"Go to hell." Sonny's voice was low yet far from small. When Chesters eyebrows raised ever so slightly, Sonny turned his body towards the exit and stomped his way out.

Chester let out a chuckle after the door slammed closed. "And I'll see you there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to pause from updating the story every Thursday but continue on Mondays so I can write more. Hope you're enjoying so far!
> 
> Btw, for future chapters (maybe starting chapter 8???) they are going to be longer and the perspectives will no longer have a pattern


	6. Chapter 6

_The mask of makeup you wore was now smeared away, and your pale and boring interior was exposed. It was so satisfying seeing how sad, how hopeless, how incredibly fake you are. It was a shame an audience couldn't see you now. The raw performance you were giving had even me impressed._

_You call yourself an actress yet you're terrible at following directions. When I tell you to sit, you scratch me. When I tell you to stand, you try to kick me. When I tell you to shut up, you scream louder. And the hellish wails you somehow produce despite the damage I've done to your vocal cords, were enough to drive me insane. And perhaps It did when I found my hand pushing the knife further into your chest._

_The blood surrounding us expanded with time. I didn't mean for this to happen but at least you were quiet. Now you're gone. And she was next._

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**9:31AM**

Sonny use to have a bad habit of smoking. It first began in college when the work load was piling up. He thought one smoke a week would be efficient to relieve the stress he so desperately begged to forget. Then final exams came up and he found himself having nearly a pack a day. He only faced it as a problem once he received a call from his heavy-smoker-aunt with the news that she was diagnosed with lung cancer.

So, cigarettes no longer appeared cool and hip as he once thought. And perhaps it was constantly smelling like smoke that kept people away from him. Suffice to say, he successfully gave up that habit in a years time.

Even when staying clean for as long as he has, the appeal was still there in the most subtle way. Especially once putting himself into the field of detective work. College was nothing compared to the constantly crowded precincts and the horrid images he had to face being an SVU detective.

It wasn't completely shameful in his eyes when he began smoking again. Thankfully, It was not excessive as his college years. He would treat himself to a few within a large time frame, but never consistently.

But with each truly awful crime, came a greater itch to retain that habit once again.

"So, what brings you here, Kyle?"

Amanda was leading an interview with a teenage boy who entered the precinct early in the morning. Sonny was their to assist being the first to notice the young man. The boy entered the precinct, hiding his face under his blue cap, with his nails digging deep into his backpack straps. His sluggish posture gave the impression that he was stressed or tired, and his bag presumably packed with textbooks was clearly not helping. Despite his rather awkward demeanour, the strong eye contact he maintained provided a sort of urgency.

Noting his nervous tendencies, Amanda and Sonny thought it best to talk to him in a more private area. That being one of the interview rooms.

Although a room coloured a warm palette, the boy was still noticeably less than comfortable as his body imploded with anxiety. He seemed borderline suffocated once Amanda shut the door and he suddenly found himself seated between two detectives. Sonny thought it best to give him a gap of space to allow him to breath.

"Yeah, i uh--" The young boy was barely beginning when he was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He gave the two detectives an embarrassed smile before taking a quick glance over to his phone. Once reading the text, his smile faltered and he let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry, it's my sister. Wants me to order takeout later." He explained and his thumbs moved across the keyboard in an impressively fast rate. "She's, uh, actually who i want to talk to you about."

He shoved his cellphone back into his sweater pocket, focusing on the curious looks of the two detectives.

"Go on." Prompted Amanda politely.

He remained quiet for a few moments, with a worried look. Amanda's expression softened as he closed his eyes and let out another deep breath.

"I think someone's been hurting her." His eyes opened but they were now focused on the hardwood floors. "Kayleigh-- my sister? She's been comin' home with bruises and scratches for the last four months-- Probably even more. I just know that it stopped being a secret when she came home for the first time in two weeks at like, 2 in the morning with a split lip."

When I asked her 'bout it, she got mad and said it's apart of the job and I shouldn't worry so much... But the thing is, she's a theatre actress. I'm not sure what kinda play they're rehearsing but it's not soundin' so good if she's comin' home with a black eye."

"She got a black eye?" Sonny paused from writing in his notepad.

"Yeah, yesterday actually." He glanced back up and his eyes met with Sonny. "She was out on Friday, then got home by Sunday with a throbbing eye. I asked what happened but she just ran past me, saying she bumped into a door. She then went straight to her room and i heard her crying. That's kinda why I came here."

The two detectives shook their head in sympathy and the boy paused for a brief moment, with a sideways frown. It was sudden his eyes lit up and his back straightened. "I uh, actually took photos."

Sonny and Amanda glanced at each other before giving a pointed look at the young man as he hurriedly took out his phone once again and began looking through it.

"I don't think shes gonna help herself and I'm afraid she might hurt herself even worse so I uh, I- I've been secretly taking a bunch of photos of her injuries 'cause, y'know, I thought it would be useful if she ever decided to report it." He explained.

Amanda commended him for his lateral thinking as he placed his phone down on the table for the detectives to see.

His phone displayed a picture of a brunette curled up on a couch, with her face covered by a pillow. The short shorts she wore revealed old bruises from her calves up to her thighs. As Kyle swiped through, similar photos followed, all equally drastic and painful to look at. It shakened Sonny knowing that these were only the visible injuries.

At the end of the collection, was a lady eating breakfast, with her face now revealed. She was an attractive lady with curly brown hair. Sonny noticed Amanda taking an extra long look at the photo, and he wondered why she appeared so immersed.

There came a point when the viewing of the photo felt drawn out and the silence was simply unnecessary. Sonny chose to take over.

"These pictures all look very aggressive. Has she received any medical attention?"

No, was Kyle's answer, saying she was insistent on the fact she was fine. Sonny looked over to Rollins for her input, but she continued to stare at the image with concentrated eyes and a crinkled forehead.

Sonny raised an eyebrow at her but swiftly went on with his questioning, "Do you know if she's intimate with anyone? A boyfriend maybe?"

"I'm not totally sure?" Kyle shrugged his right shoulder. "She doesn't exactly like to talk about those types of things with me, y'know, with me being the younger brother and all."

"But if you had to guess?"

Kyle looked off to the side to think but continued to be unsure. Although, he claimed that he had met a few of her theatre friends when he once visited.

"I wasn't a real big fan of  
them, though." He admitted. "Especially the director. He seemed kinda like a jackass."

"Why do you say that?" Sonny asked.

"He was pretty rude, swore at his staff when things went wrong, sometimes a bit too touchy. It was kinda uncomfortable seeing him play with my sisters hair."

Sonny asked for his name but Kyle responded with another shrug.

"He introduced himself as the character he was playing, uh, "Dennis". I stopped by when they were in the middle of rehearsal and he just wouldn't break character."

Kyle began describing his appearance: late 30s, black hair, skinny, biracial, perhaps White and Asian.

"...He also had a British accident." Kyle mentioned.

Amanda's head finally whipped up from Kyles phone with widened eyes. Sonny was equally put off by the familiar description given. Perhaps it was just a simple coincidence that the man Kyle described appeared to be the man at the bar on Friday. It left a sour taste in Sonny's mouth just thinking about him.

Eager to find answers, Amanda broke her silence, "Did you sense anything odd going on between him and your sister?"

"Honestly everyone was acting weird towards her." He paused in thought. "They were- hostile I guess? I tried to talk to some of them but they got pretty jumpy and put on this kinda, creepy and forced smile on for like the entirety of our conversation."

"They're a theatre group, right? Do they have a name?"

They didn't, but Kyle provided the name of where they practiced performing; Lawrence Warehouse which was unofficially renamed by them to "The Celeste Theatre".

Sonny and Amanda asked a few more follow up questions but ultimately gained enough information to work with. They informed him that without the victim reporting the incident themselves, all they could do was check the place out for themselves and by chance, meet her. Nonetheless, Kyle thanked the two officers and made his way out the office.

Before the detectives headed out to visit the place, Sonny finished signing the last of his documents and Amanda had run after Kyle with his blue cap in hand.

"I'll be right back, think he left this here." She said, and Sonny nodded.

"Just tell me when you're ready to go and check that warehouse out."

"Hey, If you want to stay here and finish up on paper work, I can handle this one on my own?" Amanda suggested innocently.

"You know it best that Lieu is gonna scold both me and you if we do that." Was his response and he headed to his desk while Amanda ran after Kyle.

She seemed off in the interview. Perhaps she made the same connection as him. Understandably, it would come quite a unpleasant surprise to find out the person you have been crushing on for weeks turned out to be a horrid person. Although, Sonny learned that sooner than her, already. He hadn't shared his experience with Amanda yet, and has been contemplating on doing so eventually.

With the new report on mind, Sonny dragged his pen across a document but no ink was seen. Rolling his eyes, he threw it in the garbage and opened his first desk drawer and saw no pen to replace it. He moved on to the next and shuffled through the various items he kept stored, only to find a nearly empty box of cigarettes.

He let out a suppressed sigh. Perhaps this would be his last box this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't update on Tuesday and Wednesday because I basically combined two chapters.
> 
> Also, I had too much confidence in myself for thinking I'd be able to have four days to write a chapter. Haaaa clearly not. I'll try to update the story once a week!

**9:59AM**

Amanda and her sister were on good terms which was odd to say out loud. They both have grown so much with their newly found perspectives and bonded like how normal siblings do.

Amanda doesn't quite remember the last time they got along. Perhaps it was when they were younger and the underlying competition they had against one another was yet to develop. She remembered quick instances of their childhood when all was well, and their sisterhood was unbreakable. Those moments of genuine happiness and care, were so rare to experience these days.

Kim said she was trying to be a better person, and trust in better people, and Amanda truly believed in her. But now, with newly found information arising, she wasn't quite sure how to feel.

"Kyle, hold on for a second."

Amanda reached her hand out and quickened her pace through the hallway of the precinct. Before clicking the elevator service button, Kyle turned his head and Amanda was met with his tired eyes once again.

"Y-Yes?" He sounded nervous, like he was about to be scolded. His eyes dropped down to her hand and his eyes widened. "Oh, my hat."

Amanda handed it over to him and he thanked her.

He covered his messy head of hair and there was a quick beat of silence before Amanda spoke up. "Um, Kyle, If it's ok with you, id like to ask you one more thing."

He was hesitant to reply.

"You're not in trouble, Kyle."

He shrugged. "I-I know. You can go ahead."

"These theatre friends of your sisters, i know you may not remember but, do you happen to remember any of their names?"

"I mean, maybe two or three of them?"

"Could you give them to me, please?"

"Yeah, of course. There was Jessica, Violet-- or was Valerie her name..."

"Anyone else?" Amanda didn't mean to sound rude, but she was growing worrisome and anxious as seconds passed.

He glanced sideways. "Oh, someone named Kim, I think?" He said unsurely.

Amanda's stomach plummeted at his answer. Of course, there was a chance of it being another Kim, but the facts matched too well. He mentioned the same location of where she practiced theatre, along with its name.

The fact that Kim was possibly involved in yet another one of SVUs cases was a tiring thought. How absolutely embarrassing it would be to continue this pattern of being the sister of a rebellious and former prisoner. Amanda had only hoped Kim somehow kept away from the mess Kyle had depicted, or better yet be nonexistent.

And the man Kyle described sounded a bit too much like her bar crush. Wishing the descriptions were just similar out of pure coincidence, it was quickly debunked once Kyle showed pictures of his sister who looked exactly like the lady who was drinking with the frazzled man.

Suffice to say, all of this was giving Amanda a headache. She let out a deep sigh and pinched her nose.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I'm not good at remembering names." Kyle mumbled.

"No, no you did good, Kyle." She assured him politely. "Thank you again for coming and if you need anything, don't be afraid to contact us."

With this, Amanda headed towards the bullpen but paused by the entrance, glancing over to Sonny who was ravaging through his desk. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, having to make a decision she may regret later on.

**10:37AM**

The GPS led Amanda in front of a brick building located in a shady neighbourhood. Graffiti was littered in each corner, and the barking dog of the convenient store owner only made the atmosphere more intimidating. Despite the less than elegant appearance of the area, she vaguely remembered going on a date at the restaurant beside the warehouse she parked in front of. The whole experience was awkward and she swore she felt a cockroach crawl up her leg at one point. Clearly, only bad things happened in this part of town.

Amanda glanced at her buzzing phone that sat on the passengers seat. All were messages and missed calls from Sonny. She was hesitant to answer and would more likely face his anger in person later.

For right now, she was to deal with her sister by herself.

She locked the car doors behind her and approached the warehouse briskly. The cool autumn wind hit her immediately, and she stuffed her hands into her button up coat.

Taking a few steps up to the single entrance door, she paused, bracing herself for what she was about the encounter. Would it be her own sister who would open the door? Or perhaps the all too familiar victim? Maybe even the man she had been sending flirtatious gazes at for the last few weeks?

She breathed in deeply. She knocked. There was no response. For a second she felt like an idiot for leaving Sonny with her overreaction. But soon, the door cracked open and a younger man peeped his head out.

He was a smaller fellow with a puffy set of hair. His expression was a puzzled one as he scanned Amanda and spoke abruptly before she could even greet him.

"Who you suppose to be?" His eyebrow raised perhaps in curiosity or disgust. Amanda wasn't entirely sure.

Amanda fumbled through her jacket and got a hold of her badge to show to the young man. "Hi, I'm a detective with the Special Victims Unit--"

"Special Victims?" He interrupted. "The hells that?"

Amanda squinted at him. "It's a police unit specialized in sexually based offences. "

"What'd you want from us, then?"

Amanda told him she would just like to talk to anyone available. "This is the Celeste Theatre, correct?"

"We ain't hirin' no more" He was about to close the door but Amanda stopped him from doing so with a hand placed firmly against it.

"Sir, I'm not here for a job, i just need to ask a few questions."

He attempted to shut the door once more but Amanda pushed harder, making him take a few steps back.

"Hey, hey, hey! What the hell?!" He cried angrily but Amanda was less than sympathetic.

With Amanda about to enter the establishment, a lady's voice inside could be heard,

"The hells going on out there, Joshua?!"

The puffy haired man flinched at her frustrated tone and his once mad expression had turned into fear. He quickly got a hold of the door and closed it just enough for Amanda to see his face. "N-nothin, it's just a detective, just continue with whatever you were doin'"

Despite his claims, the lady came forward and the familiar brunette from the bar was seen once again. Instead of her flawless skin, a swollen eye was interfering.

She wore a frown, pushing Joshua out of the way to get a proper view of Amanda. Much like Joshua, she cracked the door with only her face exposed.

"What do you need from us?" Kayleigh questioned impatiently.

Amanda was rather put off by her attitude but let it slide as the rudeness seems to be a running trend for them. It was also a relief as Kayleigh didn't seem to show indication that she remembered seeing Amanda at the bar.

"There were some reports concerning this place and I just need to clarify a few things." Amanda stated.

Kayleigh appeared dumbfounded. "Reports? From who?"

"I can't say."

Kayleigh's eyes broke contact from Rollins and suddenly they widened with urgency and unsureness. Taking this as a red flag, Amanda spoke softly,

"Hey, that black eye you got there looks pretty beaten up. Somethin' happen?"

Kayleigh felt her eye, as if to cover it. She returned eye contact with Amanda, who appeared open ears but Kayleigh once again, returned to her irritated state.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine." She insisted, quickening her speech. "And there's nothing to clarify so, please excuse us."

"Wait, Kayleigh--"

The door slammed closed, leaving Amanda with only the sound of the barking dog to keep her company.

With a frustrated sigh, Amanda continuously knocked on the door with a larger impact each time but to no avail. Defeated, she walked down the stairs and allowed herself to grow ever so anxious of the reaction of Sonny once reaching the precinct. It would have been great to have gotten information out of the trip but to come back with nothing in hand was embarrassing to say the least.

Amanda's reckless decisions continued to lead her into a corner of disapproval, and she understood why she was given such drastic consequences sometimes. But no matter how wrong others perceive her actions, she justified them by saying she was human and she only knew how to act like one. Though, her rather morally philosophical reasoning behind her rule-breaking tendencies didn't seem to impress anyone back at the precinct, but rather set them back. Disappointed glares were something she had to face a bit too frequently.

Approaching her car, chiming bells went off. Amanda glanced around, seeing it was caused by the restaurant door opening. The person who came out had made her eyes widen.

"Amanda?" Kim squinted her eyes, seeing her older sister just a few steps away. "What're doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." Amanda approached her.

"I told you I got a job at a restaurant!" She held up the bags of takeout she kept in both hands. "I'm doin' delivery."

Scanning Kim's appearance, she kept her signature smile and wore a uniform with her name tag attached. It was good to know she wasn't lying about getting a job.

Amanda, still in detective mode, leaned closer towards her sister and spoke in a lowered tone. "Alright, listen Kim, that building over there,"

"Celeste Theatre?"

"Yeah, you go there too?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." She spoke proudly. "I ain't actin' in any of there plays yet, but Chester says if the other actresses stop bein' so stubborn I could replace em one day."

"Chester?" Amanda repeated.

"He like, runs the whole thing, y'know?" Kim explained excitedly, "He's the director and also one of the characters in the play."

Dennis, Amanda thought back to Kyle's interview.

Amanda looked at her sister intensely and placed a hand on her softly. "Hey, be careful, alright? We just got a report saying this Chester person isn't that great of a guy."

"Oh..." Her grin slowly dissolved. "This is bout Kayleigh, ain't it?"

Both sisters went silent as they looked at each other with knowing looks. Glancing around, Amanda let go of Kim's arm and asked,

"What do you know?"

"Not much, really." Kim shrugged. "I just started volunteering there three weeks ago and all I do is wardrobe."

Kim proceeded to describe the bruises she has seen on Kayleigh when dressing her up, and it was identical to how Kyle told it.

"...Now thinkin' about it, some of the other girls seem kinda off. Maybe I should avoid goin' to the theatre for now?"

Amanda nodded, and was somewhat surprised by Kim's mature suggestion. She was ready to argue if Kim said otherwise.

"Sounds best." Amanda eyed the theatre once again. The windows were tinted and she only now noticed the rather inappropriate graffiti pained on the sides. "How'd you even get involved with them in the first place? They seem kind of strict with their entrance."

"They sure are. Their promotion flyers were basically tickets to auditioning. But uh, one of em boys got a crush on me so I guess I got a little bit of an advantage."

"Oh, I see you're using your charm as always."

"It was unintentional this time!" Kim insisted and before Amanda could talk back, Kim looked at her watch. "Hell, I gotta go make this delivery before I get yelled at by both the customer and my manager..."

Amanda nodded understandably. "I'll see you at home."

Kim wished her luck on the investigation and said her goodbyes as she headed towards her car.

Luck was indeed needed for the wrath Amanda was about to face.

**11:28AM**

"What the hell, Amanda?!" Sonny spoke in a harsh whisper.

His arms were crossed as his head was tilted down to face the blonde. He was displaying the rather rare image of an angered expression he would only use on perps they were interrogating. It was unsettling, to say the least.

At arrival, Sonny dragged Amanda to the sleeping quarters without saying a word until the doors were closed and they were alone. The intensity felt more aggressive than necessary as the room was was dark, with the only natural light spilling from the window.

Amanda explained her side of the story but Sonny remained dissatisfied.

"How many times does Liv have to scold you for you to understand that it's NOT ok ditch your partner to investigate by yourself?!" His rant continued.

"You told Liv?!" Perhaps an apology would have been a more appropriate reply, but Amanda just blurted out the first thing that came into mind. But relief followed after hearing his response.

"No, no I didn't tell her." His voice was calmer but there was a hint of irritation. "She was cooped up in her office with paper work so she didn't notice you were gone. Still doesn't make you did ok."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry--"

"Are you? Because as much as you say you're sorry, you always end up repeating your mistakes."

"I am sorry! I just--" She bit her bottom lip and folded her arms. "I guess I was scared that my sister was involved in another shit show. I promised Liv that Kim wouldn't affect my work. So, when there's a possible connection between my sister and a case we're investigating, you gotta understand I'd be a bit worried."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?"

"I- I didn't think you'd understand."

"You'd be right about that." Sonny admitted. "But y'know what I also think? I think you did it because you were embarrassed."

His sharp words caught Amanda by surprise. "Embarrassed?"

"Yeah, by the fact that you can't control your sister. She's a crazed animal that can't be tamed and you're suppose to be the zookeeper keepin' an eye on her. But once in a while, you look away and all hell breaks loose. The animal is doin' all the damage but you're the one everyone blames and that's just not fair for your reputation."

"I mean, It really isn't--"

"Now, see, that's the problem. You're so caught up in your own image that you forget there are people 'round you being affected by your miscalculated decisions. And, just from my own personal perspective, I feel most of these decisions have the sole intention of saving your own ass from embarrassment."

Amanda couldn't help but shake her head at his argument. It was difficult to hear such opinionated statements that she felt were not fully true. "I don't think you understand half of what I'm dealing with. You don't have a family of fuck-ups, I do--"

"And that makes it ok for you to be selfish?" He paused to hold himself from elevating his tone. "It just-- It just isn't fair, 'Manda. It really isn't fair for you to keep making the same mistakes over and over again."

Her eyes landed anywhere but on Sonny, and she felt the need to confront him with the same amount of power he emulated. But her speechlessness got the better of her and she was left flustered.

"I'm not that self-centred, you do know that?" Amanda's tone was low.

"Do I know?" There was another pause. This time, Amanda allowed the silence to cloud over them.

Sonny let out a lengthy sigh and brushed his fingers through his hair. He looked off to the side and spoke. "You gonna report to Liv or what?"

"About what I did?"

"About what you found out."

Amanda nodded.

"I'll meet you in the bullpen when you're ready." He turned and walked towards the exit.

"Wait, you can't just walk away like nothing just happened."

"You did, why can't I?"

With this, Sonny was out the door and it slammed closed on his way out.

**11:58AM**

Amanda stepped into the bullpen and the typical scene of busy detectives and officers was displayed. Sonny was one of them, but once Amanda took a few steps towards his desk, he stood up and approached Olivia's office without a glance towards the blonde. Ignoring Fins suspicious glaring, Amanda followed behind.

With no sign that something had happened between the two, Sonny began the report but allowed Amanda to do most of the explaining. But, despite this, The unspoken tension between the two was still evident from their argument earlier, and she couldn't help but remain hesitant to say anything.

"You two know full well that it's going to be tough to do a proper investigation if the victim themselves do not make a report with us."

Olivia spoke as she signed off on documents. Amanda stood in front of her desk and Sonny leaned against the door way.

But with Olivia's statement, he approached closer. "Yeah, we understand that, Lieu, but the brother of the victim says she's hesitant. She's probably scared of what this guy'll do to her if he ever found out that she reported him."

"Have you gotten the chance to meet with the victim, yet?"

Amanda noticed Sonny glancing at her, awaiting her response.

"Yes, I--"

"We have." Sonny quickly jumped in. Amanda blinked rapidly at his response but Sonny remained stone faced. "But not much progress was made. We visited her place of work but they just wouldn't talk to us."

Olivia nodded "How about the rest of the family? Parents maybe?"

Sonny shook his head. "It's only the brother and sister living together. Contact with parents is basically nonexistent."

Olivia paused from writing and let out a lengthy sigh. She folded her hands together and rested her chin on it as she scanned the younger detectives.

"As much as I hate to say this, there's not too much we can do here." Olivia told them honestly. "Despite the pictures you received from Kyle, its just not enough for a warrant. Someone could easily claim she fell off a bike or fell off a ladder. Without Kayleigh's confirmation of the abuse, we're left with nothing."

"Cmon, Lieu, we can't just let this go. What if she really is being abused and it escalates even further? Then what? We can't just wait till she ends up in the hospital."

"She may not be the only one in trouble." Amanda added. "Kyle mentioned that there were other girls that seemed a bit off."

A brief silence washed up against the three as Olivia took the time to think. It was undoubtedly  
a difficult case to follow but knowing Olivia, she would stop at nothing to help a victim.

It was as if a light bulb went off when Olivia's eyes brightened.

"Sounds like we're going to have to get inside this theatre." She concluded.

Amanda and Sonny looked at each other unsurely.

"But, i thought you said we can't get a warrant..." Amanda reminded her.

Olivia shook her head. "I never said we were getting one."

Sonny held a finger up. "Wait, are you suggesting we go undercover?"

"Maybe so, but of course, it'll be difficult to proceed with. In order to get in, someone's going to need to swoon the boss." Olivia's eyes were on Amanda and she froze.

It wasn't too much of a surprise that Amanda was Olivia's first option. Females seemed to be his main target, as told by Kyle and Kim's encounters. It also was a perfect setup, seeing as Chester was already familiar and interested in Amanda, or at least she presumed.

"Oh uh, actually Lieutenant," Sonny  
said hesitantly, and much more quieter than his usual tone. He was looking off to the side as he exchanged and crossed his arms. "I think it'd be a good idea to send me in. I've met him before and he seemed to take a liking to me."

"You've met him before?" Amanda echoed in disbelief.

Olivia tilted her head with almost the same amount of confusion, "When did you meet him?"

"Rollins birthday, in the washroom. He was actually uh, flirting with me."

"In the washroom?" Amanda echoed once again, in even more disbelief.

"Yeah, he told me I was pretty." He said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Amanda allowed the new information to sink in and soon, numerous questions began formulating in her head. Had she really been hitting on a gay man this whole time? Again, embarrassment washed over her.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this, Carisi?" Olivia questioned.

"He's pretty gross, but I think I'll manage."

Olivia whirled her eyebrow and clicked her pen out of habit.  
"Well, then it's settled, Carisi's our inside man."

"I think I know where he'll be hanging out tonight." Sonny claimed, and Amanda knew the answer all too well.


	8. Chapter 8

**9:06PM**

Regardless of his irritation towards the daily news, Sonny could not take his eyes off the TV screen boosted above the bar counter. It was as if he was watching a poorly written soap opera that had no ending. How terrifying it was to realize that it was all real, and not in fact a scripted show.

"Carisi, focus." He held himself from wincing, hearing Amanda's voice through his right ear. "You can watch the news another time. It pretty much plays on every channel."

Like a stubborn child, he didn't comply and continued staring. "I'm just tryna look natural."

The other end of his ear piece went silent and Sonny couldn't help but feel guilty for his pettiness. Regardless, he remained distant and spoke no word.

"Ok, I get it, Carisi, you're mad at me." There was frustration found in her voice. "I really am sorry for overeating and I should've done things differently, but you acting all passive-aggressive isn't helping anything."

Sonny stayed silent only because he didn't want to raise any suspicion from the people around him. But he did want to have this discussion sooner than later.

"Chester just walked past you." Said Rollins.

With this, Sonny glanced through the side of his eyes. Chester took a seat a few stools away from him. He wore the same blazer as before, but the new addition of his neon coloured graphic tee was unlike his tired expression. He looked as if he was about to fall asleep, with his head bowed down and eyes flickering close. Before he could head-butt the counter, the bartender placed a beer in front of him. He flinched and gave himself a few moments to recollect himself before gripping the beer bottle and taking a swig.

Chesters eyes followed the bartender who made his way towards Sonny, and he was noticeably stunned once making eye contact with the detective himself. Sonny gave him a small smirk before ordering himself a beer.

Receiving his beer, he looked back at Chester who returned the smile.

"So we meet again, Sonny."

Ever since their first encounter, Chesters gravely voice seemed to be ingrained in the detectives head. Yet, hearing him speak again still managed to send shivers down his spine. It was also unsettling, hearing his name come out of Chesters mouth when the first time felt like the last.

"You remembered my name."

He scoffed. "How could I not? Hope I made the same impact. Did you forget mine?"

"I wish I could." Sonny thought to say but instead, flattered him by saying the other man's name. It seemed to work as Chesters grin became wider.

"Alone this evening, I see?" He questioned.

Sonny nodded. "Could use some company."

With an eyebrow quirk, Chester hopped off his stool and sat next to the other gentleman. Chesters familiar scent of cigarettes mixed with cologne bombarded Sonny senses. The discomfort he felt made him pity those who hung around him during his excessive smoking days.

"I must say, it's a surprise seeing you so inviting towards me given our last encounter." Chester confessed. "I was rather intoxicated that night."

"So was I." Sonny admitted. "But, hey, we've all been there. I don't think I've met anyone who hasn't said or done somethin' stupid when drunk."

Chester chuckled as his eyes moved to Sonny's lips. "Who knows, maybe if we get enough drinks in our system, we'll end up doing something stupid together?" It was only then Sonny noticed how close his face to the other man. The lustful touch of the shorter mans hand on Sonny's lower back made him tense up, along with the wink he just gave. "Whatever that entails."

Sonny gulped. Heat was building up. His stomach began to churn. Amanda's voice was heard but it was all mentally blocked out. Truly, all Chester seemed to yearn for was a fling and perhaps the drinks weren't to be blamed for his stupidity. No matter Sonny's disgust, he quickly recollected himself and kept a smug smile.

"You know what, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

To Sonny's breathy and flirtatious tone, Chesters reaction was an odd one. He tilted his head to the side in what seemed like confusion. "Oh?"

Sonny maintained his composure despite it. "I am alone this evening, after all."

"You are, aren't you..."

"My attention is all yours." Sonny leaned closer into him, scanned Chesters body slowly. His view landed on his lips then upon his eyes.

"All mine, huh?" Chester looked into his eyes the same.

"That's right." Sonnys voice was now just a sensual whisper. "What're planning to do to me?"

Sonny awaited Chesters response but all the man did was pause and stare. The detectives attempt of keeping eye contact wasn't as difficult as he thought. The familiar gaze of Chesters bold eyes were something intriguing, and much like his voice, Sonny couldn't quite remove it from his mind. He didn't want to admit, but the familiar depth in his eyes gave Sonny an advantage of easily predicting Chesters current emotions. Chester was lost, unsure. Hesitant to do or say anything.

Chesters smirk suddenly dissolved and he let out a sigh before leaning away from Sonny. His head was bowed down, just like how Sonny found him. He appeared defeated.

Sonny bit the side of his cheek before speaking. "Uh, somethin' the matter?"

"I should be asking you that." Said Chester. "Did something happen over the weekend for you to suddenly be into me?"

Sonny was actually quite thrown of by his question. He answered slowly and carefully, "No, did somethin' happen to you for you to suddenly not be into me?"

Chester looked deep in thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Don't worry, you're still pretty in my eyes." His grin appeared for a second before it faded. "I'm just a damn idiot, is all."

"What'd you mean by that?"

He breathed out a sigh. "I-Im not sure. To tell you the truth, id jump at any opportunity to take a man like you home." He glanced back into Sonny's eyes. "I- I don't know what's stopping me." He began fiddling with the label on his beer.

Sonny wasn't sure how to reply.

Chester started to shake his leg and make subtle glances towards Sonny. The once cool demeanour he put on was suddenly replaced with something much more real. Although, was it real? His overall personality seemed to constantly change and it was incredibly intriguing, to say the least.

Sonny bit his tongue, wondering if what he was about to ask was the right move. Despite his uncertainty, he spoke, "Is it 'cause I'm bisexual? Is that it?"

He let out a chuckle and shook his head. "No, that's not it. But uh, again, I really do apologize for offending you. Rejection is not something I handle very well."

That part was obvious, Sonny thought to himself. But the fact that Chester was able to admit something so negative about himself is a trait Sonny could respect.

"Perhaps an odd thing to confess but, when you rejected me the first time around, a small part of me was... relieved?" Chester shrugged his shoulder and Sonny found himself puzzled. "Don't get me wrong, i would've been way happier if you accepted my offer but, It was nice to know that there were still people out there that respected themselves."

Sonny nodded in understanding, but in reality he thought his logic was rather depressing and profound.

"I think I'm getting too old for this shit... Yeah, that's it." Concluded Chester after taking a sip of his beer. "The late nights at the bar, the random hookups, the hangovers... It gets tiring being in the same place everyday for the rest of you're life."

It did sound tiring, Sonny admitted. "Then why don't you change?"

Chester scoffed. "That's a good question."

Sonny stared at Chester for a moment. The vulnerability he was displaying was admittedly not what he expected. But, he felt a jolt of inspiration by it.

"Hey, maybe I can help you?" Chesters eyebrow quirked up in curiosity at Sonny's suggestion. "Change begins with starting something new, right? So, why not start now?"

Chester let out a laugh, as if Sonny told a joke. But Sonny kept an unbothered expression and Chesters chuckles faded.

"And how do you propose I do that?"

Sonny glanced up in thought for a moment. "Ok, how 'bout we forget about everythin' that happened between us and start over maybe as friends? What do you think?"

"Really?" Chester gave him a unsure look. "But, all Ive been is a jackass to you. Seems unfair, don't you think?"

Sonny shrugged. "Well, yeah, but everyone deserves a second chance."

"This was my second chance."

"Third chance, then."'

The frazzled man was silent and Sonny tried to put on a charming appearance to persuade his choice. And when the other gentleman's eyes flickered flirtatiously, Sonny knew his answer was a positive.

"Sure, why not?"

With this, Chester sat up straight, adjusted his blazer, and put his hand out. "Hello, my name is Chester. I am 40 years of age, a director, and playwright at the Celeste Theatre. Who might you be?"

The opportunity presented itself on a golden plater.

He grabbed his hand firmly. "I'm Sonny, I'm 38 years old, and I aspire to be an actor."

**11:28PM**

The detectives ride back to the precinct was spent discussing their next plan of action. Chester had invited Sonny to visit his theatre a day from now to watch his group practise a play he both wrote and stars in. Chester wouldn't give anymore information about it and was insistent to make it a surprise.

Sonny noticed, with the simple mention of his play, he began to act giddy, and imploded with hesitated excitement, as if trying to keep up with his cool demeanour. There were a few times he dropped a few uncomfortable statements with somewhat sexual contexts, but Sonny gave fake laughs and smiles and overall, somehow kept his composure. Although iffy about the person Chester is, Sonny had to admit, he indeed an interesting character.

Sonny and Amanda's discussion slowly faltered and the car went silent. It wasn't awkward, but the tension between them still remained an elephant in the room. As Sonny viewed the bright neon lights that illuminated from the bars and restaurants they drove passed, he debated on how to approach the situation. To his surprise, Amanda took the lead.

"Change begins with starting something new." Amanda suddenly stated, and it took Sonny only a moment to realize she was quoting him. "Kinda sounds like something I have to do."

"It's somethin' most of us have to do."

There was a red light. The faint sound of pop music from the club they paused beside took over when Amanda had no response.

"I have no idea what I saw in that guy." Again, she broke the silence and her grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Chester?"

She nodded in confirmation. "Am I just that bad of a judge of character?"

Sonny shrugged, keeping his view out the window. "Well, no, cause you're a detective. It's kinda your job to judge people."

She chuckled softly. "I think we already established I'm not that great of a detective."

Sonny quickly glanced at Amanda and shook his head. "Nobody said that."

"It was implied." Sonny was about to disapprove her statement but she continued. "It's fine, Carisi, I know you think otherwise and I appreciate it. But, I've done some stupid things and it is a miracle nicknamed Liv, that I still have my job. If it were any other precinct, I'd have my ass handed to me." He couldn't quite disagree with her there. "But, being perfect is hard, isn't it?"

She paused, as if awaiting an answer.

"Feels like a question more for the Lieu 'cause I honestly wouldn't know."

"I think you do, Carisi." Amanda glanced over to him, and her blue eyes glowed with the neon signs outside. "I've been venerable and excused for being a mess countless times. But you-- I don't think I've ever seen you break down. You're perfect. You avoid causing conflict even if you're hurt or damaged. You put on this strong front despite the trauma that comes your way. I- I just, I don't know how you do it, Carisi."

If she was in search of an answer, Sonny didn't provide her with any. It was not that he was still mad at her, or anything of that matter. He just had no clue what to say. The answer was simply nonexistent. He, himself, was yet to figure that piece of the puzzle. Perhaps he did not realize his own habits of dealing with his ghosts from the past. And having himself be analyzed was such a foreign experience, as he was usually the one who would do the talking. Maybe that is what contributed to his anger towards Amanda, seeing her make reckless decisions without the thought of consequences. Because she allowed herself to be venerable while Sonny just couldn't.

Deciphering his own mentality was a challenging task in itself. But maybe finally opening up to those demons would be a good thing? Maybe change is truly for the better?

**3:46AM**

Sonny found himself back in the sleep quarters of the precinct, staring up at the ceiling. The ticking clock kept him company as usual, and the thunder from outside growled with ambition.

He laid upon the uncomfortable mattress with his eyes wide opened with endless thoughts racing through his mind. He was tired yet sleep was impossible.

Change begins with starting something new. Why was it so difficult to start now?


	9. Chapter 9

_Rain has been falling for six days now and I never felt so at ease. I really missed this type of weather. The cold feel of water running around my arms, and the fresh smell of nature that was so rare to be able to admire in New York. Moving here was tough and I'd be lying if I didn't admit I resented the city. But you were there with me, always. I crave any sort of attention but having yours was the sweetest taste. You're smile, your laugh, your touch, you're hair. Everything about you is perfect and you make my world feel the same._

_Despite this, I fear you won't understand what I've done. She was a distraction and I was the main star. You seemed to forget that. Why would you forget that?_

_But now that she's gone, I hope you focus on what is important. Please don't think of me as selfish. I was just thinking about you. About us._

**10:02AM**

The burning sensation on Sonny's tongue made him cringe and now he was left with a tasteless cup of coffee. He rolled his eyes at his own carelessness but the sudden contact of the hot beverage gave him the much needed jolt of energy.

In contrast to his burning mouth, the cold droplets of rain ran against his face as he struggled to open his umbrella with his free hand. It started raining off and on all morning, which was annoying to say the least. With a sigh, Sonny opted out on resting his coffee cup on the roof of his car and opened the umbrella with both hands.

He ducked under his black umbrella with his coffee back in possession. Glancing around, he noticed how well the gloomy weather matched with the seemingly grey-scaled neighbourhood. Amanda certainly wasn't wrong when she said the place was solemn. Although, it wasn't quite new to the usual scenes they investigated.

He approached the craggy building but stopped in his tracks once seeing a lady walking up the stairs of the entrance. She paused as well, probably sensing Sonny's presence and she turned her head revealing a familiar face.

It was Kim who wore her usual gleeful smile. She twirled her white umbrella which rested on her shoulder but, regardless of her seemingly joyous reaction, her eyes widened with surprise and confusion. She greeted him in an almost artificial sense, providing basic conversation starters and predictable answers. It wasn't long till Sonny skimmed through the stalling and asked her the hard-hitting questions.

And with every question came a stuttered response. It was soon she let out an exasperated sigh of defeat.

"Ok, ok, I know I told my sis I wouldn't be comin' here anymore but, don't you think it'd be rude just to suddenly disappear without sayin' goodbye?"

The irony in her statement was incredibly heavy given her past. Despite it, Sonny allowed it to slide and shrugged, not fully confirming his agreement or disagreement.

"I'm just sayin, she's not gonna be happy if she ever finds out you're still hanging out in there." He said honestly.

"Oh, Lord, please don't tell her."  
She quickly stepped down to approach the taller gentleman. "I don't know if you know this but," She leaned in closer towards him and whispered, "She already trusts me so little as it is."

"I wonder why." Sonny mumbled and Kim frowned. "She's right y'know, you really should stay away from this place for the time being."

"Is it true, then? Whatever is goin' on in there is actually real?"

He glanced at the so called Theatre then back at Kim with a hint of skepticism. It wasn't the greatest situation for her to be involved in another clustered scenario, but at least she was somewhat oblivious to the whole situation. Unlike before, when she orchestrated a whole complex and frustrating series of events by her lonesome self. Although, even with her new innocence, Sonny couldn't help but feel hesitant to give her any sort of information.

Sonny's response was cut all together when the entrance door suddenly swung open and out came a smaller boy with a short afro. He appeared flabbergasted, and it looked like he was just pushed outside against his will. His shock quickly turned into frustration when he began yelling profound insults both in English and what sounded like Latin, as he slammed the door with both his fists. Seeing as the door cracked just a small amount, his eyes widened, thinking he won the battle. But, it was too soon of a conclusion once a broom was thrown out with him and the door shut closed again.

"Son of a bitch!" He stomped his feet. "You hear me, Danielle!? You're a son of a bitch!"

With one last anger fuelled growl, he turned his back on the door and crossed his arms, pouting his lip. It was then, he noticed Sonny and Kim staring right at him in awe.

The smaller man returned to his confused state as he glanced back and forth between Kim and Sonny. He paused at Kim and arched his eyebrow.

"This your dad, Kim?" It took Sonny a second to realize he was speaking about him. Unsure if it was a joke or an insult, it became clear it was a legitimate question when the boy paused with curiosity, awaiting for an answer.

"My dad?" Kim giggled. "Joshua, how would that even be possible? He's only like, ten years older than me!"

More like five, but again, Sonny let it slide. Although, he would be lying if he didn't admit it was at least a bit bothersome for his age to be so wrongly identified. Was it his drastically greying hair? Or perhaps the crinkles around his frown?Whatever, he was both too young and old to care.

The smaller man –Joshua– looked at the two with even more suspicion. "Then who the hell is he?"

"Oh, uh--" Kim glanced up at Sonny with uncertainty and he quickly spoke up.

"Former coworkers. We worked together at a cafe a while back until it closed down." Kim reacted puzzled by the false information but thankfully, she did not interject. He walked up enough steps to reach for a hand shake from Joshua. "I'm Sonny, by the way."

Sonny felt awkward when Joshua kept his hands in his pockets and simply looked at Sonny with a blank stare. His chin was slightly tilted up, a common intimidation tactic, but Sonny had seen it way too many times to be affected. Plus, no amount of tip toeing or head tilting could change how little he appeared to be.

"Cmon, Josh, be nice!" Kim joined Sonny's side once again. "He's only tryin' to be friendly."

He stayed in his hostile state but his intense gaze softened once putting attention on the female. "He really cant be here, Kim. The bossman made it real clear that you ain't allowed to bring any of your friends over. And you know how he gets when people break the rules."

Curiosity struck Sonny at Joshua's statement but before he could push him further, lone and behold, Chester came emerging from the doorway. His usual smug display was presented as he went in for a hug which Sonny reluctantly accepted. Joshua, confused by the warm welcome, was also seemingly relieved. His eyes met with Kim's again and the two shared shy smiles

Viewing the men's interaction, Joshua put on an expression of wonder. Rather bluntly he questioned the nature of the men's relationship. When Chester claimed they were simply friends, Joshua raised an eyebrow and remained unconvinced. Despite his suspicions, Chester felt no need to prove himself further and instead, lead Sonny and Kim inside. Joshua tried to renter but Chester kept him from doing so, saying he had the front steps to sweep.

"Don't worry, he's the errand boy. It's literally in his job description to this sort of stuff." Chester explained, perhaps sensing Sonny's pity.

Sonny couldn't help it. Seeing Joshua was a reminder of his youth, being the younger and scrawny brother, pushed by his siblings to do all the boring work. Seemed Kim had the same pity, as she handed Joshua her umbrella so he could stop resorting to his sweater as a shield against the pouring rain.

Inside and through the Victorian styled hallway, was where Sonny met the rest of the crew.

The place appeared smaller than it did from the outside but that wasn't much of a downfall. It was an unexpectedly cozy environmental, with the overall colour scheme being warm. The touch of theatre props scattered around the walls of the establishment gave it a sense of uniqueness. As did the makeshift stage and the faint sound of classical music playing from an old speaker.

Sonny, learning that the warehouse use to be a restaurant, found it impressive that the people of Celeste theatre managed to create something completely new. How they could afford it was a mystery in of itself.

Approaching the stage was where the rest of the small crew was found. Chester introduced Sonny to the group of four and he was met with judgemental eyes. Suddenly the warmth of the warehouse disappeared. They stared at him with such intensity, it reminded him too much of a frustrated Amanda. He can imagine it so clearly. She would cross her arms and put on this sort of blank expression that was hard to read. Her eyes would narrow up while her head was tilted down. And when he would ask what's wrong she would speak no word, unless it was something sarcastic or passive aggressive. That's usually when the argument began.

Sonny could handle Amanda, but seeing a room of four of them was unsettling to say the least.

Even Kayleigh, the only familiar face, kept a strong front of hostility. But despite her cold welcoming, all Sonny could focus on was the bruises against her skin. He held himself from wincing now seeing the damage with his own eyes in real time.

Another girl who caught Sonny's attention was introduced as Jessica. She was curled up on a chair, with a bruise against her cheek that was poorly covered with makeup. She seemed to be the least agitated of Sonny's presence, as she simply glanced upon her feet and wore a sad expression. She looked skinny and pale, like all the life was sucked out of her and she was left in the shell of nothingness.

Sonny's heart ached for these women. Whoever managed to hurt a person to the extent of which he viewed, was a person he desperately wanted to take down.

"Chester, can I speak with you in private?" The one introduced as Danielle spoke.

Danielle looked around Sonny's age, perhaps a bit older due to the dark circles around her eyes. She seemed the most annoyed with Sonny, and she removed her glasses, and ran her hands against her face. Her tired appearance was amplified with the unorganized desk she sat in front of.

"Remember what I said? There's nothing you can't share with all of us." Was Chester's response.

"Fine," Danielle rolled her eyes. "You said we couldn't bring any one in here."

"I understand your frustration but allow me to cause discourse just this once." Danielle opened her mouth to speak up Chester held out a finger and continued speaking. "Listen for a moment. You know how my life is going to shit?"

"It's already shit."

"Well, I had an epiphany the other night, you see? I realized if I want to become a better person, I had to start with change. That's when I met Sonny." He patted Sonny's shoulders. "He's a handsome fellow, right? Totally my type. But I'm happy to announce, instead of sleeping with him, we became best friends."

Sonny squinted at Chester with disagreement but stayed quiet.

"I learned a lot about Sonny, he's an actor you know? But that's all surface stuff. I wanted to learn more, so to strengthen our relationship, I thought it would be nice to share with him something I hold very dearly to me. Id like to show him our play."

With this, Danielle let out the most stressed induced and drawn out sigh Sonny had ever heard from anyone, including Liv. "Of course you do."

Chester took that has an "ok" and he clapped his hands, and demanded the actresses to go back stage to prepare themselves for their mini performance. He had even dragged Kim, who was about to officially quit the gig but with how quickly everything was escalated, she hadn't had the chance.

The crew disappeared into the back room and Sonny found himself alone with Danielle. Her glasses were back on and her attention was focused on the papers scattered around her desk.

Sonny took a seat near her and noticed her impeccably quick writing that resulted in some of the messiest hand known to man kind. Not even a doctors note could compare to the chicken scratch plastered onto the pages.

When Sonny questioned what she was working on, she claimed it was nothing and the awkwardness continued. Conversation wise, he decided to go with a more direct approach.

"Hey, If I'm being a bother to any of you guys, I can just leave."

Danielle's hardened expression softened just slightly as she shook her head. "It's not your fault, Chesters just being a dumbass again. I'm willing to bet you've already had to deal with his stupidity within a day of just meeting him."

Sonny nodded with the bathroom encounter in mind. "Won't lie to you on that one."

"Was hard wasn't it? Now, try knowing the bastard for 20 years. A nightmare, I tell you."

"You've known him for that long, huh?"

"Unfortunately." She grabbed a sticker book from her purse and began flipping through it. "I moved from New York to England for college. That's where I met him. And I'll tell you, he wasn't a picnic back then either. Always throwing parties at our apartment and leaving me to clean up after him." She peeled a sticker off and stuck it on one of the papers.

"Sounds like a handful." Sonny watched as she placed the paper she was working on into a pile. She then took another and began scribbling notes.

"He was and still is, but that's kind of his charm, I guess. Sure he's an idiot but, he's my idiot." She paused just for a moment to think. "I'm not trying to excuse his incredibly childish behaviour but, I do think he can be a good guy. I mean, he's been a good guy, I've seen it before. He just isn't y'know, good all the time."

It felt like she was talking to herself at this point, and she seemed to have realized that once blinking rapidly out of her daze. She took quick glances towards Sonny before continuing back to her work.

"I'm uh, grading papers by the way."

Sonny tilted his head in curiosity. Getting a better view of the paper she was working on, it appeared to be an essay outline. On the top right corner was the name "Joshua".

"I'm an English tutor." Danielle explained before he could even ask. "Can't expect me to be a playwright full time."

An acceptable mindset to have, Sonny admitted. It was a competitive field and as harsh sounding as it was, it seemed near impossible to find success in running their Theatre in what was suppose to be a warehouse. But to each their own, Sonny guessed.

Lights suddenly struck the stage like a bullet, and Chester came from back stage wearing a completely different outfit. It was sophisticated and clean. Bright colours that would catch anyone's attention miles away.

"Greetings lady and gentlemen," He winked at the only two audience members. "I welcome you all to Celeste Threatre and thank you for joining us this morning. It is my greatest honour to introduce you all to the play hold near and dear to my heart. A play I've worked on day and night, a play that I am proud to say is mine."

Danielle rolled her eyes as Chester went on to ask for the audience to turn off their cellular devices, and to avoid chewing gum and such. He was only planning to perform two scenes but from the looks of it, they were going to be here for a while.

**12:35PM**

When their performance came to an end, Chester somehow ended up on top of a table, with the rest of the actresses, Kayleigh, Jessica, and another lady named Valerie, posing with gleeful smiles. And just like that, the performance ended and Sonny applauded despite his lack of understanding of what he just witnessed for the last 2 hours.

Although only two scenes were shown, it was all convoluted and the whole thing felt like a huge fever dream. They had an odd habit of stating what the exact time when in need of changing the pace which was lazy, to say the least. Clearly, some serious polishing needed to be done.

Despite the questionable plot, Sonny had to admit, he was in a trance by their performance.

Chester, known for the darkness in his eyes, had provided a colourful performance. He ran around the stage brightly decorated stage with such passion and energy, he appeared to be a child on Christmas morning. And the other actresses who seemed so in pain and unwelcoming of Sonny, looked like were having genuine fun performing for just him. With the amount of emotion portrayed in their performances, it was obvious no matter how little recognition they received, they truly enjoyed what they were doing.

But when Sonny stopped clapping, and everyone dispersed, the spot light faded, and the cast reverted back to their usual selves. Without a characters to hide behind, the room darkened once again.

With the sudden mood shift, Sonny found himself missing the once diverse personalities portrayed on stage, and their addicting charisma and quirkiness, along with the random singing and dancing. The colourful wardrobe was something to be admired, as well as the warming smiles they put on. It was odd to feel disappointed when it all disappeared. All the glitter and glam was gone and replaced with reality.

It was the ugly reality of Chesters sad eyes, bruises on the girls bodies, and the judgemental stares.

Reality certainly was cruel.

Unlike the admirable and charming character Chester portrayed on stage, Sonny caught him insulting Kayleigh's singing and he stomped back stage in frustration. None of the girls thought to comfort her, but rather avoid her altogether, like she was a contagious flu. With this, Kayleigh was seen going through the back door. Sonny followed behind.

**12:40PM**

A puff of smoke hit Sonny almost immediately once popping his head outside, into the back alley way. The rain had stopped but the cool air still lingered. Sonny found Kayleigh, still in her vibrant costume, sitting on the steps, smoking a cigarette. She didn't acknowledge his presence until he took a seat next to her. Without a word, she held an opened cigarette box in front of Sonny. After a few brief moments, he declined her offer.

"Kayleigh, right?" He asked but she did not say a word. "You were pretty good up there."

"No, I wasn't." Her once booming voice was replaced with a monotone dialect. Regardless of her lack of emotion, she sounded so sure of herself. As if she was stating a scientifically proven fact.

Sonny shrugged. "I mean, i thought so."

"Yeah, okay." She exhaled through her nose.

A brief silence mowed over them. Sonny cleared his throat.

"So, how long have you been doing theatre?"

"I don't know."

"A few years?"

"Sure."

Another long pause was introduced. She was going to be a tough one to crack, Sonny thought to himself. He tried again.

"Gotta admit, at first glance, I didn't think it was possible to make this place into a theatre." He scanned the warehouse they sat behind. "Did you help decorate the place?"

"No, Chester did most of the work." Finally a proper sentence was said.

"He seems pretty passionate about all this, huh?"

She cracked a small grin. "Yeah, he is." She said. "I admire him for that."

"How long have you guys known each other?"

Her answer was similar to Danielle's, it was in England except they met at an improv class instead of college. And rather than Danielle's tough love, Kayleigh was much more softer towards her description of Chester. "He saw potential in me and helped me move to America. I thought that was really kind of him."

"He's not always kind, is he?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I overheard him sayin' your singing wasn't all that great, which by the way, I very much disagree on."

"That was just him being honest." She shrugged as she rubbed her neck. On it, Sonny spotted bruises that were a few weeks in the process of healing. Though fading, it looked awfully painful just with a light touch. "He's right, though." She continued. "I need to practice. I need to be perfect for him."

Sonny contemplated on what to say, and while doing so, he took a deep look into her eyes. They were a faded green, and they didn't look sad, or angered, or hurt. They just felt lifeless. They are lifeless eyes surrounded by the purplish hue from the black eye she attempted to cover with makeup.

"That's quite the bruise you got there." He commented and instinctively, Kayleigh felt her eye.

"Yeah, I got hit by a basketball by some kid." She murmured.

Sonny squinted, unconvinced. "You don't sound so sure about that."

"Uh, what are you trying to insinuate?"

"Nothin', it's just that some kid would've had to been real strong to do that much damage."

"Ok, well, sorry for not having a more interesting story to go along with my throbbing eye."

"That's not what I meant--"

"Why am I even talking to you?" She spoke nonchalantly as she tossed her cigarette on to the ground. "When Chesters done fucking you, I'll never have to see you again."

Sonny, thrown off by her statement, sat in complete shock with not much to say. And before he could even think of saying anything, there was a scream. A scream crying for help. A scream too familiar to his dream. He sat frozen, as if reenacting his nightmares until realizing the familiarly in the tone of the cries. It was Kim. Sonny snapped back to reality. He ran inside, leaving the unaffected Kayleigh to smoke on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I've introduced the major OCs at this point, so to avoid any confusion I'll just list them here: 
> 
> Kayleigh- actress, victim  
> Kyle - Kayleigh's younger brother  
> Chester- playwright, actor, director, main suspect  
> Josh- janitor  
> Danielle- playwright, Chesters college friend  
> Jessica- actress  
> Valerie- actress


	10. Chapter 10

**10:58PM**

The abrupt knock on Amanda's apartment door made her flutter her eyes open. She found herself in the dark with only the television playing late night info-commercials as a source of light. On her lap, scattered pieces of popcorn and her cell phone that received a suffocating amount of notifications. Many were caused by Sonny who thought it necessary to send numerous texts, calls, and voicemails that would equate to 39 tabs she had to look through, along with the 16 messages and phone calls from her sister.

From her lock screen, Amanda scrolled through the messages from both individuals who were asking if she was home and demanding her to pick up the phone.

There was another knock, louder and more aggressive than the one before. Reflexes kicking in, she sat up and watched the door carefully. The rain from outside was all that could be heard for just a moment, until the knocking continued nonstop. Amanda threw her blanket off her lap revealing grey jogging pants and a tank top she wore as pyjamas. She peaked inside her daughters room seeing she was undisturbed by the noise, and she gently shut the door closed.

The knocks kept coming, like a morning alarm in need of a snooze button. Whoever was on the other side was clearly determined to get an answer.

Amanda, unconsciously holding a hand out in front of her while another near her hip, looked through the peep hole from a distance in effort of not giving anyone the confirmation she was home.

She couldn't quite get a good look and she stepped a few inches closer.

Her phone rang, triggering a blast of an outdated pop song.

She froze before quickly putting it on silence. The banging on the door became rapid and thunderous. Her heart rate went along with the quickened pace of the knocking.

Nearly making the decision of grabbing a knife, a muffled voice came through from the other side,

"Amanda, are you ok in there?! Open up!"

Despite the unclear acoustics, Amanda found familiarity in the voice and she quickly looked through the peep hole with a closer view. From it, her tensity was put at ease seeing it was only Kim and Sonny. Kim was examining the peep hole from the other side of the door, while Sonny leaned against the wall with his cell phone up to his ear. The unlikely duo had Amanda puzzled, and without realizing the messy state she was in, she unlocked the door. Before Amanda could even say anything, Kim and Sonny let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally!" Kim exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. "We thought you were dead!"

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Dead? Why would I be dead?"

"'Cause you wouldn't open the door! We've been tryin' to get in for HOURS!" Kim passed Amanda and tossed her shoes to the side and immediately headed towards the couch where she plopped down.

Sonny walked into the apartment after her, but paused beside Amanda. "It was more like 10 minutes but yeah, "hours" feels more accurate."

"Exactly!" Kim nodded in agreement.

Amanda, still confused, looked between the two and inspected their relaxed dynamic. It was then Sonny confessed he was only there to drop Kim off, and that she has been visiting the theatre despite Amanda's wishes.

With widening eyes, Amanda directed her attention to Kim who wore a nervous smile. Amanda hoped that Kim would've rejected his claim, but she simply sat and stared with her doe eyes as if awaiting to be lectured.

Amanda rubbed her temple. "What happened to staying away, Kim? I thought you said you would avoid that place?"

"I did say that," She admitted as she sat up. "But that was before Chester offered me a role! 'Manda, i could be in an actual play! Do you know what this could do to my acting career if people actually come and see me perform?"

"Destroy it?"

Kim wore an offended expression. "What, no!"

"Kim," Sonny jumped into the conversation. "Don't you think it's a little odd that he suddenly offers you a role right after you tell him you're going to resign? And plus, what would the role even be? From the looks of it, all spots are taken."

"He said he may or may not consider replacing Kayleigh." She said with a hint of hesitation. "He's been wanting to get rid of her for a while now and he says I'm the perfect candidate."

"This, what you're describing right now, is just a way for him to get you to stay in his theatre." Amanda explained with obvious outrage in her tone, but she made an effort to keep her voice at a minimum. "He's just using you, Kim!"

"Oh yeah, for what?" The younger challenged.

"For attention." Sonny provided the answer.

Kim shook her head in disbelief. "Y'all are wrong, Chester sees potential in me. Even you think I'm a good actress!" She gave a pointed look at Sonny and Amanda side eyed him suspiciously. Kim continued with an explanation directed at her sister, "You should've seen it! Sonny thought I was in dire need of help when really I was just practicing some dramatic lines from a script Chester gave me."

"Wait, wait," Sonny held out a finger. "You can't use that as a defence for yourself, the whole point of me bein' at the theatre in the first place is to investigate potential abuse. So when I hear someone screamin' for "help", I'm obviously going to take it seriously."

Kim put on a frown and shrugged. She sank back into the sofa, showing no indication that her mind was going to be changed. Between the silence of the three, Amanda shared a tired look with Sonny.

Short moments later, Kim's usual joyful demeanour disappeared and instead, she was jaded and she slouched. She made her way to the bathroom and mumbled something about taking a shower.

"Hey, we're not done talking." Said Amanda.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Gosh, can ya let me be for a second? I'm an adult, Amanda."

"Then act like one."

"If y'all stop actin' like my parents, then sure, I'll gladly do so!"

Kim gave a fake smile before locking herself in the bathroom. With this, Amanda leaned on her kitchen counter and pinched the bridge of her nose. Although angered, half of her was relieved that the argument didn't drag on. Fighting was getting exhausting.

This whole situation reminded Amanda of her argument with Sonny earlier in the week and she wondered if he understood her actions a bit better. She wondered if he truly realized the amount of stress she was constantly under because of Kim. She wondered if he understood why she had to control chaos with chaos. Because that was the only way she could respond, and it was the only way she knew how. And as much as she hoped he understood, it was hard to believe anyone could. It was lonely, sometimes.

Sonny spoke, removing Amanda from her train of thought, "That's the second time I've been referred to as her parent and I gotta say, it doesn't feel good." Amanda tilted her head at the out-of-context statement. "I'm- I'm not like, y'know, aging too badly, am I?"

The corner of Amanda's lip twitched. "I don't know, Carisi, your hair has been looking awfully silver these days."

Sonny blinked rapidly, perhaps expecting a different answer. "I mean, It's genetics."

"Sure it is." She pushed further and Sonny appeared offended. He held his finger out and his mouth was wide opened, ready to defend himself.

"I'm kiddin', relax!" Amanda finally allowed herself to grin and chuckle. "You obviously look fine, even with the silvers. I actually think it adds to your charm."

His eyes lit up and it was his turn to smirk. "You think I have charm?"

Amanda shook her head but didn't feel the need to take her compliment back. "Just don't let it get to you head."

"Too late." Sonny said smugly.

The light conversation continued with Sonny asking how Jessie was and her time at school. He also thought to bring up Frannie and her health as well.

Despite wanting to keep the wholesome atmosphere afloat, Amanda was eager to ask Sonny about his day. Both their smiles faded once she did.

Sonny thought for a moment before shrugging and answering honestly. He said he wasn't sure how to feel. He described the theatre group as hostile and unwelcoming, much like how Kyle described them himself. There was a lady who shared the same drastic bruises as Kayleigh, but she appeared more emotionally drained. Despite their openly displayed injuries, they spoke nothing of it.

With the clearly placed red flags, how could Kim have missed them?

And, in a rather lacklustre tone, Sonny mentioned he was to go out soon for he was scheduled to have a few drinks with Chester later in the evening.

Amanda, noticing the bolding circles developing around Sonny's eyes questioned half jokingly if he was able to get through the night without dropping dead. He shrugged, saying it was a part of the job. All Amanda could do was offer a pat on Sonny's back and he headed out.

**6:10AM**

Amanda's hot breath hit the cold air, creating a cloud that obstructed her line of vision for just a few moments. Regardless of the nearing winter, she continued on with her routine of running every morning at the park with Frannie by her side. Though it was admittedly a huge bother, having wet socks and shoes from puddles she would accidentally step in.

She paused out of breath on a bridge, and gulped up icy water, nearly chugging it to its completion. She poured the rest slowly in front of Frannie for her to catch it.

With her breath evening, Amanda checked the time on her cell phone seeing was to be at work soon. Sonny was going to give an update on his findings on the Kayleigh case.

Stuffing her phone back in her pocket and putting ear buds on which now was blasting an Amy Winehouse playlist, she jogged the route she came from but in a slower pace.

Following the gravel path, she made a turn towards a fountain where she usually took Jessie to sit on the benches and watch the ducks that occasionally swam, or if they did not, the mother and daughter duo would throw coins and make wishes.

The bench they usually sat on was taken by another pair that morning. It was a male and female duo, but with a closer look, Amanda was stunned to see familiarity in the male.

She paused in her track again once recognizing it to be Peter Stone, who now was assisting a petite, brunette lady to stand up from the bench. Like usual, he had his alluring smile and an expensive suit, but it was unlike the dejected expression and medical gown worn by the girl. She seemed unwilling to accept his helping hand but did so anyway with little confidence.

They were heading the opposite direction of Amanda, but her eyes locked with Stones when he momentarily turned his head around. Instead of offering a wave or a generic smile, Stone now had a sad expression. They were staring at each other but despite the awkwardness, for an odd second, she felt a genuine human connection. His eyes now focused on the one beside him again, and Amanda stood still for just a moment to process the rather foreign image. Feeling her dog tug on her sleeve, she continued her jog.

**9:00AM**

The subtle and elegant scent of Pinewood cologne passed Amanda as ADA Stone took a seat a few away from hers. Sonny stood in front of the white board and was already beginning his discussion about the Kayleigh case, but Amanda couldn't help but put her focus on the man he saw at the park just a few hours ago. However, the man she saw now, sitting at the conference table, hand at chin, eyes focused on the whiteboard, appeared nothing like the individual she saw at that bench. He was very much concentrated, as Amanda was suppose to be, and oozed out a demeanour of readiness and certainty.

The man on the bench, however, kept a lost gaze along with a slanted mouth and lonely eyes.

Amanda knew she shouldn't be so curious. She happened to caught him during his personal time, and to begin questioning it would be an invasion of his privacy. Although working with such a tight group at SVU, there weren't many secrets kept hidden, even if preferred.

For a second, Stone glanced over to Amanda and she quickly looked over at Sonny who displayed a series of photos of the members apart of the Celeste Theatre. Below each picture were their full names and Sonny began to explain each person one by one. Amanda had helped with extra the research like ages, side jobs, house address, and such.

And with it being a legitimate investigation, the temptation of excluding Kim on the board was simply not an option. Convincing Sonny otherwise would have been a step too far, even for Amanda.

"Wait, with Rollins sister added to the mix, doesn't that kinda blow your cover?" Fin mentioned, swirling his chair to look both at Sonny and the people sitting at the conference table.

Sonny shrugged. "Well, I mean, she hasn't said anythin'."

"To your knowledge." Stone added. "I mean no offence to this but, isn't Kim known for having a rather rebellious past?" He was now looking at Amanda and she side eyed him back.

Despite him being right on the facts, she couldn't help but feel peeved. How he spoke so certain about it was quite irritating, like he was with them when Kim's whole criminal history went down.

"She's growing from it." Was Amanda's answer.

"Yet she continues to attend the theatre with full knowledge of the potential danger she may face."  
Amanda showed no indication of responding so Stone continued.  
"She may trust you now, but chances are, she will soon have greater trust towards Chester. He has already convinced her into staying, who says he can't convince her into spurring the truth about Carisi's little undercover operation?"

"Peter's right," Olivia nodded after a brief moment of thinking. "We've seen similar instances happen before."

"Ok, so, we'll catch the bastard before he has Kim under his spell, or whatever." Sonny quickly offered, and attention was back on him. Everyone had a face of curiosity, except Stone who remained hesitant. "Listen, I know it's risky, but I feel like I'm gettin' somewhere with these people. Last night, when I was hangin' out with the crew at the bar, I started seein' different sides of them. A version of theme selves they would never reveal to a stranger. And I gotta say, I'm not even sure Chesters the guy we're suppose to be lookin' at."

"What're you saying?" Stone squinted.

"I'm sayin' we need to think broader. Go deeper. Look at other people." He dragged his finger across the board of portraits, and stopped at Danielle Edison, the college friend of Chester's. "And the only way to do that is to gain their trust, which I've already started doing."

As much as Amanda rooted for Sonny, It seemed too chaotic of an idea to continue with their operation considering all the road bumps ahead. But it was difficult to see what Stone was thinking, as he held an expressionless look. With everyone awaiting his input in silence but with tense eyes on him, he let out a deep sigh and allowed Sonny to continue his mission of sorts. Even with a few conditions, one being a time limit of three days, it seemed awfully generous of Stone to grant such wishes.

With the discussion coming to an end, everyone dispersed except for Sonny and Stone who shared a few words with one another. Amanda, slowly heading her way to the kitchen, turned her head back from time to time, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. From what she could see, they appeared with soft smiles and close contact.

With a bag of sunflower chips falling from the vending machine triggered by Amanda's quarter, she grabbed it and took a seat at the round table, and soon Stone entered. He paused briefly, greeting Amanda with a nod before heading to the coffee machine. Eying him suspiciously, she broke the silence after her munching.

"Gotta say, it's real bold of you to allow Carisi to continue doing his thing despite my sisters "rebellious past", and all."

Stone held his cup to his lips, but lowered it to speak. "Again, I apologize if I offended you but I'm just expressing my concerns."

"Oh yeah, I fully understand your thinking." She admitted holding back an eye roll, just thinking about her sister's past actions. "it's hard for me to not worry about her. I'm sure you've been told my sister can be unpredictable at times. So, I can't help but find it a little interesting that you're letting the operation go on, despite the given information."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at. Do you want me to change my decision?"

"No, I'm just wondering if there were any factors, perhaps emotional, that helped you make your choice."

Stone raised his eyebrow slightly. "Again, I'm not sure I fully understand what you're hinting at but, to answer your question, I don't let my emotions get in the way of my professional decisions."

Unconvinced, Amanda looked back into her bag of chips and mumbled, "Whatever you say."

How Stone could only react was with a soft grin as he took a sip of his coffee. Regardless of Amanda's attention being focused on her snack, she could feel his eyes on her and it was beginning to feel the tension rise.

"Was that you at the park, earlier?" He suddenly asked and Amanda blinked rapidly at the bluntness of his question.

She confirmed his suspicions by saying yes, but she kept her vision on the bag of chips.

He mentioned her dog, and was delighted to know she owned one. Amanda told him her name as it seemed only reasonable to do so.

Silence, once again, took over. Amanda felt like she was alone at the bar with him again, with nothing to say to further the conversation.

"I was with my sister." He mentioned. "I don't get to spend too much time with her, so I take every chance I get."

Amanda wondered why, but instead she asked for her name. He answered, "Pamela."

"What you said about always having to worry about your sister," He referenced back to their conversation earlier. "It truly is a difficult task. You care so much for them, and want the best for their future, but you're limited with the options you're offered, and you're faced with road blocks that lead you through an unconventional path."

"It's a lonely path, isn't it?" Amanda wasn't exactly thinking when she responded to Stone, yet she hadn't regretted it despite believing it to be too personal of a topic to discuss with someone she would consider a stranger. But when those sad eyes of Stone returned, he no longer appeared to be the perfect man everyone believed him to be. Really, it was the imperfections that made Amanda recieve the same connection she felt with him during that brief encounters at the park.

"It is." He admitted softly, with his eyes staring down at the contents of his cup. "But it's worth it."

"But it's also hard." Amanda added.

"May as well be hard for them too."

With this, Amanda went silent.

Stone, perhaps out of habit, revealed his giant wrist watch and noted the time. Not long after, he said his farewells to Amanda, and she was left alone, like she always felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no clue if anyone is actually reading this but nonetheless I thank you! Also, feedback would be reaaal great! (wink wink)


	11. Chapter 11

**11:08PM**

"When was the last time you got a full nights worth of sleep?" Amanda was leaning against her kitchen counter with her arms crossed. Despite her light-hearted tone, Sonny felt like he was being interrogated.

"Why do you ask?" He tilted his head.

"I dunno," She returned, looking off to the side. "I'm sure it's been a long day for you, I'm just a bit concerned about how you're gonna be able to get through tonight without having to drop dead from bein' so tired."

He shrugged, "I'll manage. It's all apart of the job, y'know?"

Sonny found himself using this excuse more than he cared to admit. Truthfully, It was an efficient way to keep him on track without the extra questioning and concerns. But it wasn't like he was lying. Indeed, keeping himself awake for odd hours was all apart of the job.

Perhaps it was doing a bit of damage to his health, but if losing a little sleep each night resulted in crucial questions being answered, so be it.

So, Sonny said his goodbyes to Amanda after dropping Kim off, and he drove himself to Rileys Pub to meet up with Chester. Chester had invited him to hang out along with the rest of his theatre group, as a sort of unofficial welcome to the team, without even being hired yet. It just seemed like an excuse to hang out at the bar, truthfully.

Prior to entering the bar, Sonny dried off his umbrella and fixed himself, looking at his reflection through the window. He ran his fingers through his gelled hair, suddenly feeling rather self conscious about how it appeared. The greys seemed popped out more than usual, he thought. And the way it was placed seemed too disheveled for his taste.

Realizing he was overthinking, he dropped his hand back to his sides. He didn't care about how he looked before, why was he so stuck on it now?

He shook his head and tried to bring himself back to the careless attitude he had before regarding his appearance. Obviously, now was not the time to contemplate on his aging looks.

With an eye roll to himself, he entered the bar feeling the warmth hit him immediately. It was a Jazz themed night, so fittingly, Frank Sinatra songs played faintly in the background. It brought a calming atmosphere to the otherwise intense group of people he was about to meet up with. Through the few people drinking their miseries away on a Tuesday night, and a turn towards the corner, the people of the Celeste Theatre were found.

Sonny was surprised to see Kayleigh and Chester enjoying a game of pool together. And Kayleigh shared the same shock seeing Sonny, but quickly, she put on her usual blank stare.

The scars and black eye she had were now successfully covered in makeup, and she had found the time to change into a more skimpy and tight outfit, with sparkles and all. Chester, on the other hand, remained in his blazer, wearing it like a trademark.

When Chester noticed Sonny, he came up to him and once again, gave him an unwanted hug. He offered him to play a game of pool after he was done with Kayleigh. It was Danielle who was sitting at the booth who requested they do teams instead. Sonny shrugged, and was willing to do anything they felt. As he awaited their turn, Sonny sat in front of Danielle and beside Valerie. Danielle also changed out of the clothing she wore earlier, which was a baggy sweater and a pair of tights. What she had on now was much more put together, although it was still evident in her messy bun that she rather be at home. Her purse filled with papers was beside her further expressed her lack of care in the event planned by Chester.

Sonny wondered where Jessica was, the mousy actress who curled her self into a ball at the theatre. Valerie replied, saying she was to be late as she was still changing into clothes for the occasion.

From only the few hours Sonny had spent with the group, Valerie was perhaps the most respectable in both attitude and appearance. She held a lower position (in terms of job) than Danielle and Chester, yet at first glance it would seem Valerie was the one to report to. Her strong bone structure and fair complexion made Sonny believe she could land any beauty commercial, as for her silky dark hair that seemed impossible to get in tangles. The way she spoke heightened her delightfulness, as she carried a tone with such kindness and elegance. To see such a person be associated with such a shady group of characters was something quite curious.

In came Joshua, appearing the most excited, with a hand full of shot glasses. He placed them onto the table, almost spilling a few over and Danielle yelled at him for his clumsiness. He didn't seem to care as he responded back with a rather sexist insult which even Sonny took offence to. But Danielle remained stone faced, unaffected by his words. Judging by their interaction, their tough-love relationship came natural to them. Although, the way they executed their insults to one another did not contain the sort of vulgarities of Chesters honest review of Kayleigh's singing earlier. Chester spoke with such legitimate annoyance and seriousness. Joshua and Danielle however, spoke to one another in a way that made it seem like they were brother and sister. Admittedly, Sonny was much more tamer with his own sisters, but he could definitely see the connection.

Joshua slid into the free spot beside Danielle and passed a shot to each person at the table, including Sonny who looked at the drink skeptically.

"Is this just straight up Vodka?" He questioned with visible concern.

"Hell yeah, man!" Responded Joshua with a sense of pride in his tone.

Sonny glanced at the people around the table seeing they were not as struck by Joshua's choice of drink. Instead, they cheered, clinked their glasses, and took it all in almost siamotainously. They slammed their shots back on to the table while cringing at the burn in their throats. Now, it was their turn to stare at Sonny who hadn't even touched his glass.

"What? Too much of a pussy to go for it?"

The bluntness in Joshua's words made Sonny nearly flinch. The others let out quiet chuckles and began to encourage Sonny to take the shot by chanting his name. It made him feel uncomfortable rather than empowered, but he took the shot anyway and felt the burning sensation go from his throat and into his stomach. He held his agonizing cough as everyone cheered. The whole scenario felt too similar to high school party.

It didn't help that Joshua happened to look as young as a high school student. In fact, he was damn near the age, as given by the information from Amanda when she was doing research on the people of Celeste Theatre. Joshua was a nineteen-year-old community college student who was studying architecture, but his I.D. told everybody he was twenty-one-years-old. How the bar believed this to be true was a mystery to Sonny, but he had a more detrimental one to worry about in the meantime.

The four chatted for a bit as more alcohol was consumed. As much as Sonny yearned for a beer of his own, he kept himself mostly sober for the sake of the investigation, regardless of the "pussy" statues he now apparently owned. And with the tipsy state they were in now, Sonny took the opportunity to ask them a few personal questions. But to most, he was already made aware of the answers due to Amanda's research.

Danielle Edison was thirty-nine who worked at a community centre as a tutor. She got a divorce a few years back and shared custody with her five year old son. Valerie Izumi was a twenty-four-year-old exchange student from Japan. She was studying to be in the medical field and has a part-time job as a barista at Starbucks. And as already stated, Joshua was a college student. He was born of Hispanic descent and was adopted by his grandparents who moved to America after his biological parents passed away.

Despite the different upbringings, all seemed to share the fact that they now lived alone.

It was then questions began to surface towards Sonny.

"So you gay or what?" Joshua was the first to activate the abrupt and in depth line of questioning.

"Bisexual." Sonny answered. Again, it felt out to say out loud but safer this time, with everyone's reaction being an accepting one rather than Chesters displeasure. "Are you gay?" He asked in a more mocking way then serious, but Joshua answered anyway.

"Nah, I'm straight edge, my man."

"Yeah, that's not what that phrase means." Danielle retorted. Joshua parted his lips to speak but Danielle continued in her sassy tone. "And if you're so into girls, why haven't I seen you with a girlfriend?"

He waved his hand, as if to signal her to stop talking. "I'm workin' on it, aight? Stuff like this, it takes time."

"You mean it takes forever?" Said Valerie with a teasing smirk across her face and Joshua became rosy cheeked. "Seriously, It's taking you ages to make a move on Kim."

"It's whatever, ok? Let's jus' change the topic."

"Wait, hold on, you're not gettin' off that easily." Sonny held a finger up. "You got a little thing for Kim?"

"Yeah, maybe I do." Joshua's tone dwindled as he avoided eye contact. "She's nice to me, y'know? Unlike some people." He eyed the one beside him.

Danielle eyed him back. "She's also 18 years older than you."

"Age ain't no problem. It's whats in here that's important." He tapped on his chest, probably referring to his heart.

Danielle let out a groan but Sonny thought it was kinda sweet. Judging by Valerie's kind smile, she thought the same.

"But hey, enough 'bout me. I'm more so curious 'bout Chester and Sonny's relationship." Joshua leaned in. "Care to share the details?"

Sonny shrugged. "Nothin' to share, we're just friends."

"Ah, now that's what he wants you to think." Josh's gave knowing glances to the girls. "Thing with Chester is, he doesn't have any male friends."

Sonny squinted and Danielle nodded in confirmation.

"It's true. The only reason why Joshua is apart of our team is because I hired him myself."

"Wait, so, Chester purposely hires women?" Asked Sonny. "Why is that?"

"I don't know, makes him feel special I guess, being the only man in the group." Danielle rolled her eyes. "It's not much as a sexist thing as it is egotistical. Any sort of attention, good or bad, it's like a drug to him. That's why he favours Kayleigh and Jessica." She glared at Kayleigh with a sort of annoyance and obvious distaste. Kayleigh was laughing and giggling, and was unlike the monotonous statue Sonny met in the alley way.

"'Cause they pay him the most attention?"

"Exactly, It's fucking disgusting." She spat with her forehead wrinkled. Judging by how Valerie and Joshua began to shrink in their seat, It wasn't a jokingly type of anger Danielle was displaying. Regardless of their discomfort, Sonny pushed for answers.

"What's up with them, anyway?" His voice became softer but more curious. "Kayleigh and Jessica, I mean. They're kinda-- I dunno, distant. And I don't mean to intrude or anthin' like that but, they have bruises all over them, I noticed. It's almost like they just fought in a boxing ring or somethin'?"

"Honestly, Sonny," Danielle began after a brief pause of no one answering. "I wouldn't worry about it. If you start to even try to understand what's happening with those two, you'll find yourself in unmarked territory 'cause they refuse to talk to anyone but Chester."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, looking at each person at the table. "Oh, yeah?"

Danielle was the only one to nod. "See, Kayleigh and Jessica are two complete opposites, one being bitter while the other is timid. But one thing brings them together and that's constantly kissing Chesters ass." She said with a sarcastic smile. "I'm sure you've caught a glimpse of it. How they bring themselves to their knees for him, and how they serve his every goddamn need regardless of how much he belittles them. Lord knows, if Chester treated me the way he does to those two, i'd kick his ass because I'm not about to condone his shitty behaviour. Kayleigh and Jessica on the other hand, they see Chester as this sort of flawless Prince Charming that saved them from their misery, or a god who he speaks their gospel. Seriously, It's- it's just such a really fucking sad mindset to have." She leaned into the cushion of the chair, and shook her head. "Just-- I don't know. I sometimes wonder if they are even capable of being independent. If they are even able to think for themselves without Chesters input, and maybe for once, function as their own goddamn selves."

The whole table was silent with awkwardness after Danielle's rant. Even Sonny was left speechless with the amount she said. She seemed realized this moments after, and her strong front faltered, and her eye contact went all over the place.

"I just-- that's how I see it, really." Danielle added in a flustered manner. "And I'm just telling you this so you don't feel like you're wasting your time here, if you think Chester is legitimately interested in hiring you, or whatever. Chester just likes feeling special and is just waiting for the right time to y'know, make a move on you. And if you actually do sleep with him, he'll ghost you the next day."

As blunt as Danielle's words were, it was a much nicer way to describe Chesters motives compared to Kayleigh's version, who spoke with such distaste in her tone in the alley way.

But, despite having now two people reveal Chesters plans with Sonny, Sonny couldn't quite see it as all that truthful.

Perhaps too hopeful of him to think, but he believed Chester truly wanted a genuine friendship with him. It seemed too much of an inconvenience for Chester to invite Sonny to such occasions, just to end with sex. If this was truly his intentions, Chester would have taken Sonny home after their second encounter at the bar. Sonny fed into his advances and hinted at a romantic night, yet Chester was bold enough to reject him and create a platonic relationship instead.

With this experience in mind, Chesters desires that Danielle and Kayleigh so confidently predicted, were contradictory, at least in Sonny's view.

But maybe Sonny was naive. Maybe Chester was as shallow as they described and by the end of the night, Chester would be inviting Sonny over to stay the night. Only time could tell.

The tense air was suddenly interrupted by Chesters unwarned and gleeful exclamation of, "Jessica!" and everyone's eyes went towards him.

A graceful individual walked across the bar towards Chester with her heels clicking, bringing satisfaction to Sonny's ears. Taking a longer look at the lady, Sonny barely recognized her to be the once timid actress, Jessica. She was without her oversized sweater, and instead an expensive appearing coat draped over her shoulders, as well as a tiny, shimmering dress. Although with a confident wardrobe, her posture and expression was kept shy.

Chester and Jessica hugged, and began conversing, completely ignoring Kayleigh who hit the last 8ball with noticeable aggression.

Those who sat with Sonny at the booth shared widened eyed glances with one another, as if to reassure each other of their awareness of the catty interactions that they are about to witness. They seemed afraid to even talk, with the exception of Danielle who kept furrowed eyebrows.

Kayleigh nearly stabbed a hole into the wood floors with her cue stick by how hard she pounded it on to the ground. It made a large banging sound which successfully caught the attention of the people around her. "Who's playing?" Her nonchalant demeanour returned.

Chester glanced at Jessica, offering her the cue stick he held. She accepted hesitantly.

"I also believe I promised Sonny a spot." He winked at him.

Joshua and Valerie gave Sonny a pitied look before he stood up and got himself a cue stick off the rack attached to the wall.

"Anyone else?" Questioned Kayleigh, looking off to the ceiling rather than making eye contact.

Danielle took another shot before raising her hand. "I'll go."

Joshua slid out of the booth for her to exit, and she too grabbed stick before standing beside Sonny.

Chester headed to the restroom when Sonny began to set up the pool table. Without anyone to impress, the tense energy between Kayleigh and Jessica was ever so amplified. Similar to when their performance for Sonny came to an end, their fancy exterior no longer matched their gloominess nor their crotchety glances. The added factor of Danielle already riled up from her rant, made the atmosphere feel even more uneasy.

Danielle flipped a coin to see which team would begin the game. Tails was the result and Kayleigh and Jessica were to start.

"Mind telling me the time, Sonny?" Kayleigh asked suddenly, as she leaned against the pool table with one eye closed, and adjusted her cue stick.

Sonny, unsure if he heard her correctly, awaited a moment before she glanced up at him with a condescending stare. He lifted his wrist and said it was nearing 12AM.

To his answer she nodded.

Sonny squinted "Why do you ask?"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise but it's around the time Chester makes a move on his latest boy toy." She gave Sonny a look before returning her attention back at the pool table. "Here's what's going to happen: He is going to walk out of that restroom, flirt with you a bit, feed you some beer, and take you to his place. Or maybe, he won't even bother inviting you over and he'll just have you fuck him in a washroom stall." She hit the cue ball with such an unnecessary amount of force, and the 8balls formed in a triangle scattered. "I mean, it wouldn't be a surprise, he's done it before." She rested one end of the cue stick on the floor while popping her hip. "Your turn."

The other team appeared frozen with stunned faces. Sonny found that was a recurring theme when speaking to Kayleigh, the person he was suppose to be helping.

"Jesus Christ, Kayleigh." Danielle shook her head in disbelief.

"It's your turn." She repeated towards Sonny with the same amount of carelessness in her tone.

"What are you, like, jealous of Sonny? You want Chester to fuck you? Is that it? You do know he's gay, right?"

"I said it's your turn." She was more forceful with her deliver this time.

Danielle looked at her with pursed lips, attempting to contain her irritation and stay silent. Still, unable to say anything himself, Sonny went on to position himself where the cue ball landed. He lined up the pool tip and did a few practice strokes before committing. It was difficult to concentrate on the game with his mind transpiring with thoughts, and the distracting air of intensity. He listened for the smooth sound of jazz to calm his nerves but it no longer belonged in the bar.

"You're going to have a hard time keeping up with Chester if you're this slow in bed."

With Kayleigh's sharp words, Sonny took a powerful hit and the 8balls scattered once again. Not even the comedic sound of Joshua spitting out his drink could lighten the mood.

Sonny wasn't even personally offended as much as he was extremely perplexed by how brutally she expressed her words. But no matter her offensive speech, her expression emulated not anger, not annoyance, not distress, but complete blankness. That's what disturbed Sonny the most.

Danielle, by Sonny's side, gripped her cue stick so tightly that it had the potential of breaking right then.  
"I'll hit her right now if you want me to." She mumbled to him, but stared at Kayleigh as she spoke.

Sonny wasn't sure if she was just trying to be funny, but the rage contained in her eyes told her otherwise. "I think I'll be fine." He whispered back.

Overall, it was an unbearable game to get through. Kayleigh constantly tugged and pushed Jessica around both physically and mentally when it was her turn. As that happened, Kayleigh's taunts towards Sonny continued but he refrained from responding. Danielle seemed to be taking more offence to them, as she glared devilishly at the other team.

Suddenly, Kayleigh's eyes were lit, and her posture was straightened. She stared passed Sonny and following her eyes, he saw Chester emerging from the restroom. Now, everyone paused and watched him, anticipating his next move. They switched looks between him and Sonny. Danielle had a look of pity, Joshua and Valerie were already cringing, and Kayleigh had a sly smirk across her face. Sonny would be lying if he didn't admit he was beginning to doubt Chesters pure intentions with him.

But everyone was shocked to see Chester spoke nothing on the manner for the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the ending of this chapter seems weird it's cause I had to delete a whole scene cause the story was escalating a bit too quickly. Sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

**10:27AM**

Sonny felt he was right where he was last night when he entered the Celeste theatre, and was greeted with shocked faces. Even Kayleigh, known for her dead stare, expressed a sort of puzzlement with her now widened eyes. When Joshua asked who allowed Sonny inside, Chester claimed responsibility. Then, rather bluntly, Joshua asked if they ever "banged it out" last night. With a facepalm from Danielle and winces from the rest of the crew, Chester and Sonny answered with denial.

How little hope Joshua had for Chester was quite sad.

But it hadn't only been Joshua who was guilty of belittling his fellow crew members. Sonny noticed, everyone in Celeste Theatre had an awful habit of thinking the worst of each other. Although for comedic purposes at times, their was an underlying truth to their ill worded insults. They said bitter things and gave bitter looks with a very real intention of hurting one another. And, to be apart of such an unsupportive group was unnatural to Sonny. It gave him a greater appreciation for being surrounded by such caring people at SVU. Yes, they teased him perhaps the most, but simply out of love. They would stop at nothing to have his back, and he would do the same. Celeste Theatre on the other hand, was a whole other story. They were always at each other's throats, competing for an award of nothing but self gain.

But a group doesn't just form for the sake of forming. There had to be a point where they all genuinely enjoyed spending time with one another. It just slowly faded away as time passed. And Sonny couldn't help but find it shameful, when time could be used to move forward rather than set you back.

Easier said than done, really.

Though recently struggling to follow his own advice, Sonny thought to put it effect now. This morning, ADA Stone had so graciously given him three more days to investigate despite the added factor of Kim being apart of the whole ordeal.

Still, after Sonny and Amanda's lecture, Kim was seen casually sitting crossed legged on the theatre stage. Sonny let out a tired sigh, attempting to make sense of her reasoning of thinking it to be a good idea to continue attending their practices.

"Alright!" Chester clapped his hands, and the sound echoed throughout the warehouse. "I want to try something new today and put "Nothing but Colour" aside for just today."

"Nothing but Colour" was the name of the play they performed for Sonny, and information received from Danielle, they had been focussing on it for quite some time. Judging by their still shocked and skeptical looks, to break out of their usual routine was abnormal.

Chester unrolled a script he kept in his back pocket and presented it to the crew with a smug smirk across his face. It was Shakespeare's Hamlet.

"To be or not to be!" Exclaimed Chester. "That is the question, isn't it Sonny?"

Now, Sonny joined the skepticism of the group.

Clearly, Sonny hadn't known what the hell he was talking about but he just let out a chuckle as if to say, "oh, yeah totally."

"Here's what I'm thinking," Chester continued. "You're an actor, right? And as actors and actresses we all know how hard it is in this industry to snatch a chance at stardom. But no matter how small the opportunity is, we take it and hope it leads us to bigger things." He twisted his body towards Sonny and handed him the script. "This, Sonny, is your small opportunity."

Sonny squinted and him and hesitantly took the script. "My small opportunity?"

Chester nodded. "I want you to perform a scene from Hamlet to demonstrate your talent. Show us what you're capable of, and perhaps it will lead you to your next big break."

There were only rare moments where Sonny felt it necessary to freeze in high alert situations. This was one of them.

"Oh, I don't know about that--"

Sonny was cut off by Kim gasping.

"That sounds like a great idea! Y'know, from all my years of knowin' Sonny, I've never seen him act before."

"Then you must not mind accompanying Sonny on stage?" Inquired Chester to Kim. "With the already established chemistry, it would be a delight to watch."

It was Kim's turn to become hesitant and she shrugged her shoulder nervously. Her unintentional attempt in sabotaging Sonny's undercover operation went south when Chesters suggestion was set in stone and Sonny and Kim found themselves back stage, struggling to read a script written too many centuries ago.

Backstage was somewhat of a cramped and eerie space that had not been as worked on as the main space of the theatre. Wood planks were sliding off the floors and the old sofas produced dust when sat on. And with the dim lighting, Sonny found it difficult to read the script given. With a closer look at the text, he came to the conclusion that it was difficult to read regardless of the brightness of the lights.

Sonny was better at improvisation. He had played so many characters undercover, so acting on the spot had become a large part of his job. Now, with an added element of a script to memorize, it felt forced to him. On top of that, the nonsensical lingo used in the Shakespeare age made it an even worse challenge.

"Damn, I shouldn't have flunked out of English class, huh?" Kim's eyes scanned the paper with a worried look.

"Ya know, you wouldn't be in this situation if you stopped coming here." Mentioned Sonny in a voice somewhere between a mumble and a clear statement meant for her to hear.

Kim glanced at him quickly and she pouted before looking back at the script. Though disapproving of Kim's choice of being at the theatre, Sonny had to admit, he was a tad more comfortable with her by his side at this moment perhaps equally confused.

"I'm tellin' you, he ain't that bad." She insisted in a light tone. "I mean, he's helpin' you with your "career" without expectin' anything back from you, unless you're lyin' bout sleepin' with him?"

Sonny denied this.

"You payin' him, then?"

Sonny denied this as well but this time with an eye roll.

"Well then, there ya go! He's not using you, he's just tryna help you out!" She concluded proudly.

Sonny wasn't doubtful of her words but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing what his mindset was currently at. Don't be mistaken, Chester was definitely still someone Sonny had to look over, but his attention spread to Danielle who acted awfully bitter towards Kayleigh and Jessica. And for Danielle to threaten Kayleigh last night was a huge red alarm.

Wanting Kim's line of thinking to be reverted into something else, Sonny allowed them to focus on choosing a scene they were to perform.

They ended up with scene 1 of Act 3

**10:40AM**

"To be or not to be!?" Sonny spoke louder than intended and his voice echoed throughout. He made quick glances to the audience but his confidence was shredded once seeing unimpressed expressions. Not even Chester was generous enough to give Sonny an encouraging smile. Instead, he looked at Sonny as he did when his actresses made a mistake; quite sourly. Kim, however, gave him a thumbs up from across the stage.

Letting out an internally sigh of embarrassment, Sonny proceeded with the monologue.

"...That is the question- Whether ’tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune-- and err..." He paused with his brain going blank all of a sudden.

He felt like he was standing silently for hours trying to find the right words, until Kim began mouthing them to him. Her overly exaggerated mouth movements somehow made it more difficult to make out what she was saying. Nonetheless, Sonny went along with it, as he was desperate to get this whole thing over with as quick as possible.

"...Or to-- rake? Bake? Take! Or to TAKE arms against a sea of troubles, and by uh, up holding? Up moulding? Unfolding?"

Kim ran a frustrated hand through her hair before resorting to her voice and she spoke through her teeth in a harsh whisper, "Opposing!"

"Opposing!" Sonny repeated quickly, and he turned to the audience with his arms spread out, "And, by OPPOSING, end them? To die, to sleep— No more—and by a sleep to say we end. The..." he paused again and glanced over to Kim. "Uh, Art cake? Heart aid? Hard egg?

"HEARTACHE!" Kim blurted for all to hear this time.

"Heartache!" He again, repeated after her and looked back at the audience with widened eyes, as if a dear in the headlight. Those who watched still remained without a hint of interest, and instead were confused and seemed to be embarrassed for Sonny.

Before Sonny could make a fool of himself further, Chester raised a palm for him to stop. They hadn't even gotten to Kim's part but she looked relieved.

With a pinch to his nose, Chester stood up and wore a disgruntled expression. Everyone in the audience began looking anywhere but at Chester and Sonny, knowing a burst of nit-picks and irritation was about to unfold. Kayleigh, however, watched in enjoyment as Chester stepped on stage and closer to Sonny.

Sonny embraced himself for vile actions but all Chester had done was clear his throat put on a clearly fake smile. "That was great! Needs some work done but that was a good try."

He spoke with such force but he seemed to be trying his best to sound genuine. But regardless of the insincerity in his tone, the crew were again, shocked of his reaction.

Sonny thanked him hesitantly and Chester patted him on the shoulder. "Allow me to demonstrate how it's done. Sit, sit!"

He gestured over to the seats and Sonny and Kim followed orders.

On stage, Chester appeared more bold and wise. He requested a volunteer to assist him with the scene and no one but Kayleigh raised her hand. Her eyes sparkled with delight, and her posture stood straight.

Chester, scanning the room, completely ignored the young lady's eagerness and instead chose Jessica. When chosen, she appeared bewildered and she gave worried glances at Kayleigh who was now crossing her arms. Forgetting Kayleigh's evil stare, Jessica approached the stage and got in her position.

Brief silence washed over them before Chester and Jessica's eyes lit up with some sort of energy, and they began performing flawlessly.

First, it was Hamlets monologue which Chester got through effortlessly (compared to Sonny's performance, but that wasn't hard to beat). Despite Sonny having the littlest idea of what he was saying, he was completely entranced in his ability to act, like he was yesterday, and Sonny found himself in a whole other world of perfection.

Then, Jessica's turn approached and she played the character Ophelia. Her mousy nature somewhat fit the character and Sonny too, was lost in her performance.

"...Could beauty, my lord, have better commerce than with honesty?" Jessica spoke, slowly stepping closer to Chester.

"Ay, truly, for the power of beauty will sooner transform honesty from what it is to a bawd than the force of honesty can translate beauty into his likeness. This was sometime a paradox, but now the time gives it proof." Chester paused and looked out to the audience but his line of vision focused only on Kayleigh. "I did love you once."

"Indeed, my lord, you made me believe so."

"You should not have believed me, for virtue cannot so inoculate our old stock but we shall relish of it. I loved you not."

Jessica glanced to the floor and paused on the spot. Her anxious expression turned ever so real and Sonny worried she had forgotten his lines. But, as she fiddled her fingers, she looked back up in a sad sort of way.

"I was the more deceived."

**11:15AM**

Lunch approached and Danielle invited Sonny to help her purchase food for the crew at the Chinese restaurant beside them. An odd request probably meant for time to talk to one another personally, so Sonny accepted.

Stepping out into the cold air, Sonny shivered and stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket. The two walked along the sidewalk, sharing their distaste for the chilly weather and their pace quickened as the winds grew stronger. Not too long after, they reached the restaurant and entered the establishment. Sonny felt the coldness practically melt off his rosy cheeks.

The place was nearly empty and appeared very dated. The fading wallpaper was peeling off and the sofas of the booths had numerous stitches on them. Along with the place, the people of the restaurant appeared bored and careless.

When Danielle asked what he would like to order, Sonny lied and said he wasn't hungry.

They took a seat in one of the booths as they awaited for their order to be complete. As Sonny looked off to the side, wondering what to say first, Danielle stared straight as him with a smirk.

"Really enjoyed your performance back there." Was her simple way of beginning conversation. "It was riveting, really."

Sonny shook his head at her sarcasm. "Listen, it was all last minute. You just can't expect me to do my best when I only had like, 30 minutes to practice."

"Well, you're an actor aren't you?" Danielle raised an eyebrow. "You're suppose to work under pressure."

Sonny shrugged. "Guess I'm not that good of an actor."

Sonny felt somewhat offended by Danielle lack of denial against his statement, but she did look somewhat guilty as she stared at the floor. After a short pause, she looked back up and continued to converse.

"If you end up staying with us for the long run, I think I'm going to enjoy having you apart of our team-- you know, despite your lack of talent."

Sonny scoffed. "Gee, thanks."

She chuckled along but it quickly faded. "But seriously, I'm- I'm glad." Sonny watched as she glanced back at the floor. "I'm glad Chester met you and all. I don't know how you did it but you did what I've been trying to do for years. You snapped him back to reality." She let herself smile softly. "I mean, he's still got a long way to go but with you by his side, I think you can really change him."

He shook his head. "Hey, I appreciate the praise but I can't take all the credit. I mean, I've only known him for a day or two." It was impossible to think that he could have such a drastic impact on someone.

"And during those days, he's been breaking out of his shitty habits. What you did on stage was absolutely horrendous- like, total trash, really."

Sonny held a palm. "Alright-"

"But Chester wasn't a jackass to you. He was patient and- and understanding, or at least trying to be. It was super refreshing to see..." She paused and suddenly her tone became more serious. "But as I'm saying all of this out loud, the more I begin to doubt myself. Chester... he will do anything to get what he wants. Whether it is your attention, your respect, or sex, he will go beyond what is necessary to snatch that away from you."

Sonny felt a shiver crawl down his spine. From the cold or from her statement, he was not sure. "The more I hear about this guy the more terrible he seems to get."

"Yeah, he's a bad person."

"Then why do you continue being friends with him?"

"Because I know he CAN be good. Everyone can choose to be good or bad, he just chooses the latter because it what gives him pleasure the quickest, and the people he surrounds himself with encourage it.

"People like Kayleigh and Jessica?"

Danielle held a wince at the sound of their names and nodded.  
"But once you arrived, it's the first time in a long while i've seen him grow."

"But the fear of him doing it for the sake of sex is still there."

Danielle took a deep breath. "Exactly."

Sonny parted his lips but closed it when their number was called and Danielle stood up to get their takeout. He remained at the booth deep in thought, now unsure of what to believe now. Was Chester as manipulative as Danielle described? A mere character put on to serve as a deceiver? Was Sonny's respect just some sort of prize at the fair to win?

What did that mean for Kayleigh and Jessica? Were they stuck in the same trap as Sonny?

He will do anything to get what he wants, said Danielle.

But, what did "anything" actually mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed my not so subtle attempt at comedy cause the next few chapters aren't going to be as fun
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A whole lotta cussing in this chapter

**11:01PM**

Thursday night arrived and bright neon lights surrounded Sonny, as did the blasting of remixed pop music. Young, drunk adults were spread across the dance floor, spilling their cocktails as they jumped to the beat. Trying to seclude himself from the overwhelming energy, Sonny kept himself in a corner at the bar and focused on his iPhone.

 _Don't party too hard!_ Amanda had texted and Sonny chuckled.

 _No promises!!_ Was his response but it was enriched with fake enthusiasm. Maybe in his younger years, Sonny would find enjoyment in the bright and highly excited atmosphere. But now, viewing the party goers grind on one another, screaming the lyrics to a song Sonny had never heard and would never want to hear again, he found it more obnoxious than fun. He much preferred spending time at a nice, quiet bar with the TV displaying the latest basketball game. But Chester had requested they change up their routine to help his "development". With only Danielle disagreeing with his choice of place, the people of Celeste Theatre ventured off to a nightclub named "The Red Diamond".

Once arriving, they were greeted with a long line leading into a large, modern building with a neon sign designed to look like a girl drinking out of a wine glass. In a shocking series of events, Chester managed to weasel the gang in without having to wait a terribly long time. He had whispered something to the security guard and just like that, they strolled on in.

Confused by how easy it was to enter, a lingering question hovered in the back of Sonny's mind,

"How the hell do you afford half the things you have?" He blurted and he only noticed his bluntness moments after saying it. "I mean, from one struggling actor to another, where exactly do you get the money?"

Chester responded with a chuckle, and explained he was cousins with the owner of the nightclub. He also added that his cousin would often help in paying rent at the Celeste Theatre. Family was meant to be close, but this individual seemed awfully generous.

Swept up by the energy, they headed to the dance floor (Danielle being dragged) while Sonny and Kim sneaked away and went to the open bar instead.

Sonny was admittedly worried when Kim decided to join the group on their trip to a nightclub. Amanda had told him stories about how Kim would sneak out at night when they were teenagers, visit such places, and come home practically blackout drunk. But to Sonny's relief, she seemed to have grown out of that phase as she remained cautious of her drinks and spent most of her time in his line of vision.

Sonny's phone buzzed with a text message, and he glanced down seeing it was not Amanda but Peter.

 _Hope all is well, be careful tonight, Carisi._ Peter warned him.

It took Sonny a moment to think up a response. It was abnormal for Peter to text something so casual.

"Who's Peter?" Kim had to repeat herself three times for Sonny to hear her. She was now peeking over his shoulder, looking at his phone.

"Don't worry about it" Sonny responded quickly as he held his phone closer to his chest.

"Wait, is this the guy my sis has been tellin' me about?!" She asked excitedly. "Uh, Peter Stone, right?!"

Before Sonny could respond, another loud voice from the opposite direction yelled,

"Who's Peter Stone?!"

This time, Sonny flinched and held his phone even closer. The one to yell was Chester, and he gave Sonny a smirk before taking a seat beside him. He was glazed with sweat, and it was perhaps the first time Sonny has seen him without his blazer. His tattoos were shown fully; it was an aquatic scene but all was red.

"He's the guy Sonny has been crushing on for months!" Answered Kim with a know-it-all tone.

Sonny was unprepared for her reply and put on an expression of puzzlement. Then he realized, she was the sister of Amanda, of course she would know the gossip within their workplace.

"A crush, you say?" Said Chester.

Sonny shook his head in denial, but Chester disregarded this and instead dug further into Sonny's flustered mannerisms.

"Why, tell me more about this Peter character!"

Kim leaned in closer with Chester doing the same, and Sonny found himself between two whispering individuals who spoke as if Sonny wasn't there. And their whispers were just shouts, attempting to overpower the other shouting people and music.

"He's Sonny's coworker and from the photos I've seen of him, he's a real cutey!" Kim scrolled through her phone in search of a picture. "I heard that Sonny would give shy glances at him and turn all rosy whenever he's around!"

"I'm right here, y'know."

"Isn't that adorable?" Chester grinned slyly, still ignoring Sonny. Kim held up her phone up to Chester and displayed was what appeared to be Peters profile picture on Twitter.

Chesters eyebrows quirked up and he finally acknowledge Sonny with eye contact. "It's Mr. Perfect Jawline!" When Sonny looked at him with uncertainty, Chester continued. "You know, the guy you were with at the bar on the day we first met?"

With the memory now clear in his mind, Sonny confirmed this to be true. He was also reminded of the indecent way Chester spoke to him in the washroom and Sonny reserved from cringing. Sonny hadn't realized how heavy his words were, as they still held a weight on his conscious.

"He really is a handsome man," Chester admitted, taking another look at the photo, then back at Sonny "You hittin' that?"

"Christ," Sonny choked.

"So, is that a yes or a no?"

Sonny shook his head in annoyance. "No, we work together, it'd be unprofessional!"

Chester shrugged a shoulder and took a sip of his beer. Sonny was glad when a beat of silence passed and it seemed like the topic was dropped, but Kim held her finger up with a face of wonder.

"Wait, didn't you try to hit on Amanda before?"

Kim and Chesters eyes darted directly at Sonny with more interest, as he was visibly more affected by this statement than anything else.

With widened eyes, Sonny blurted, "She told you?!"

Kim nodded with a wink. "Just a few bits and pieces."

Chester then questioned who she was and Kim showed him a picture, which he found familiar as "blondey". Their conversation continued with Sonny bowing his head down in embarrassment and his cheeks turning everso pink.

It was true, he had hit on Amanda just a few months ago when they went on a road trip to West Virginia for a case. During the night, they drank the night away and the bar fight they just got out of sent excitement and all sorts of emotions all through Sonny's body. He dropped Amanda off at her motel room, leaned in closer, but she looked away. But it wasn't her rejection that stung, it was the fact she had slept with another man that same night.

Sonny's reaction to this wasn't the greatest, being rather petty and distant towards Amanda. Though a long while ago and now a problem patched together, he continued to beat himself up for his childish behaviour. He was suppose to be a moral man, how could he have be so vein?

"Better luck next time, buddy." Chester gave a reassuring pat on Sonny's back after Kim told a very brief and slightly altered story. "Rejection, it's a tough one to handle."

Sonny put on a sideways smile, although he couldn't quite keep it up and it faltered back into a guilty appearance. It wasn't the greatest finding parallels with himself and a man such as Chester

From the corner of his eye, Sonny spotted an out-of-breath Kayleigh cutting between him and Chester, as she ordered herself a drink. With her back facing Sonny, she tugged on Chesters arm to join her on the dance floor. She was begging joyfully, and simply would not take no for an answer. When Sonny looked over expecting to see an empty chair, he was surprised to see Chester smiling at him. He continued their conversation as if there was no interruption. With a quick glance behind them, Kayleigh was seen giving both Sonny and Kim the stink eye before chugging her drink and pushing herself back into the crowd.

Rejection certainly was tough.

**1:32AM**

The three found themselves in a much more calm area of the club. They sat in the VIP area upstairs on the balcony, and lounged on sofas with drinks in hand. Deep into conversation, Kim began to speak about her version of stories Amanda had already told Sonny. It was interesting to hear different perspectives, but Kim was pretty biased towards herself but that isn't to say Amanda wasn't as well.

Chester shared a few stories of himself and his sibling rivalry with his step-brother. His step-brother received all the praise while Chester was usually unsupported and sometimes abused for most of his adolescence. Now, Sonny's no psychologist, but Chesters constant need for attention may have stemmed from his childhood. SVU has seen it time and time again, the effects of ones past could make a drastic impact on their future.

Surrounding himself with Kayleigh and Jessica was just a way to heal the wound given by his adolescences, when really it just worsened it.

Chesters eyes were directed at the floor when he finished telling his stories. Only silence was offered as he was now in a noticeably more blue demeanour. It was familiar to the venerable state he was in when he first befriended Sonny.

His eyes met with Sonny's once looking back up and they stayed like this, but oddly enough, Sonny felt no discomfort but something more genuine.

This broke when the familiar voice of the rest of the theatre group game barging into the room. They all got themselves comfortable on the couches while Kayleigh stayed by the doorway with her eyes watching Sonny and Chester.

Chester excused himself for a quick smoke.

She dragged her hand gently on his arm before he left. Once he was gone, Kayleigh's smile dropped and she spoke, "You know, it's a real waste to keep yourselves secluded in one quiet area when the whole point of going to a nightclub is to have fun."

Kim glanced at Sonny before responding to Kayleigh's rather aggressive tone. "I mean, I think I had a pretty good time regardless, right Sonny?"

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, its much better than having to be up against sweaty strangers."

Now, Danielle nodded in agreement, as she massaged her temples. When entering the room, she complained how painful her throbbing headache was. To go along with her aggravated mood, her hair was much more messier than when they arrived, as was her clothing.

"Then why did you come here?" Asked Kayleigh, looking passed Sonny or Kim rather than at them. "All you did was distract Chester."

Both Sonny and Kim looked at each other with baffled expressions.

"I'm not totally sure what you're gettin' at right now?" Kim admitted slowly. "'Cause I'm pretty sure he chose to stay with us, we didn't force him to.'"

Kayleigh scoffed. "Right, I don't think you two are that important to him. He just felt inclined to hang out with the new people."

"Oh please," Danielle budded with slurred speech. "don't feed them that bullshit. Chester couldn't give less of a shit about his moral inclination, i'm not even sure he's aware those exist! He just chooses whatever gains him the most enjoyment. And in this case, Chester preferred Sonny and Kim over you."

At the sound of Danielle's voice, Kayleigh rolled her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed. "Jesus Christ, why are you talking? No one asked you to talk."

Danielle scoffed. "Uh, i can talk whenever I damn well please."

"You'll be wasting your time because I won't be listening."

"What's new? We already know you don't listen to anyone but Chester."

"Because I actually respect him."

Danielle practically bursted our laughing. She shook her head seeing no one join her and were rather uncomfortable with the intensity. Ignoring this, she continued, "No, what you're doing is worshiping him, there's a difference. If you respected him, than you would see him as real life person as opposed to this godly figure you've created in your fantasy."

Kayleigh looked anywhere but Danielle, but her aggravated voice indicated she was listening. "Just shut up."

"You know what, Kayleigh? No, I won't shut up. I think it's time for you  to wake up to reality. Wake up from this fairytale of yours and realize Chester isn't the perfect prince you envision him to be. He's dirty, and gross, and mean--"

"I said, shut up."

"And he treats you like shit not to help you improve, but to boost his own shattering self esteem. Why? Because he's an asshole."

"Fucking shut up!"With an abrupt nature, Danielle stood up from her chair and stormed her way towards Kayleigh with a clenched fist and angered passion in her eyes. "And the fact that he has flaws makes him human, and not some god people look up to. You've put him on such an impossible standard, any sort of change will ruin your perceptive, but Kayleigh, maybe he likes change. Maybe we're all tired of replaying the same day over and over again, and finally having something new gives us just a little bit of hope that we still have something to look forward to."

Danielle looked past Kayleigh to see Jessica siting on a stool by the door way. "And same goes to you, Jessica. Just because you're quiet and do what you're told, doesn't make you innocent."

Jessica had no defense aneed she glanced to the floor sadly.

After a brief moment of silence, Kayleigh sneered. "Jesus Christ, you're so annoying. No wonder your husband left you."

With this, Danielle's eyes sparked with rage, and her face crumpled into fury. "What did you just say?"

Regardless of her clear anger, Kayleigh thought it wise to aggravate her even more by moving closer towards her.

"You're. Fucking. Annoying." Kayleigh poked at Danielle with every word spoken.

Danielle was quick to take a hold of her wrist and she twisted it the opposite direction.

Sonny jumped off the sofa and took a step towards the two out of instinct, but Kayleigh reacted with a simple scoff. "Is this what you did to Matt when he was walking out the door?"

Danielle's breath became heavier and her grip tightened.

Kayleigh's arm began to redden and she tugging for release.  
"Let go of me, pig."

Ignoring her demands, Danielle's sharp nails deepened into her skin and Kayleigh was now beginning to react. With no one but Sonny warning Danielle to stop, Danielle pushed Kayleigh against the wall and wrapped her hands around Kayleigh's neck. She applied more pressure with her thumbs and Kayleigh began to whimper.

With every hit Kayleigh tried to throw, Danielle pushed further and she turned red with rage while Kayleigh was pale with agony.

Quickly responding, Sonny ran to the ladies and with brutal force he pulled Danielle away, who ignored his loud roars of demanding her to stop. He slammed Danielle's back against the wall opposite of Kayleigh, and held her their as Kayleigh let out wet, painful coughs. With every struggled breath, Sonny shuddered. Kim tried to comfort Kayleigh while Jessica was frozen in shock. Joshua and Valerie just stared in silence.

Without anyone sharing empathy, Sonny spoke,

"Are you ok?!" He watched Kayleigh wiping her tears and rubbing her neck and new marks were introduced to her already tainted skin. Along side her pain, Sonny noticed something strange. Perhaps it was his now wild adrenaline playing mind tricks on him, but he could have sworn he saw her smirk just for a split second. It quickly disappeared into a frown.

"No, I'm not fucking ok!" Her aggression did not falter even with her voice cracking. "That bitch is crazy!"

"At least I can admit that!" Danielle yelled over Sonny with spit flying in all sorts of direction. "YOU'RE the one who plays a character every moment of your goddamn life to cover up how truly fucked you are!"

"I'm fucked?! You just choked me! And don't pretend like being a hardass is not some kind of wall you put up to keep people from seeing the pathetic bitch that you are."

Danielle growled and flung at her but Sonny kept her down. Despite the literal barrier, the two continued their aggressive banter with a few strangers passing by and giving looks. Phones were being taken out, and the sour taste in Sonny's mouth was ever so evident.

It was predicted when security came in and demanded they leave before they contacted the police. The security guards were ignored as the girls shouts overpowered every other sound, but Joshua, Valerie, and Jessica complied and exited the nightclub. Kim joined them when Sonny told her to, thinking it best she stay out of trouble.

The arguments extended to the manager. They eventually followed his orders, but only once realizing the police were on their way (or at least the manager claimed). The three stomped out, with Sonny directing Danielle the opposite direction of where Kayleigh headed. They passed by Valerie, Joshua, and Kim who held the umbrella and they all wore guilty expressions. Jessica stood a few feet apart of them, as if totally unacquainted with the group. 

Sonny and Danielle ended up far from the nightclub and she demanded he let go of her arm. He did so and she gave glares at Kayleigh who was far into the other direction. Anxiously rummaging through her coat, she took out a cigarette and she attempted to light it up with her shanty lighter but to no avail. Sonny just stood at watched with a contemptuous glance. How easily she stepped into violence was unsettling to witness, and it set Sonny in a path he wasn't quite sure he was ready to explore. Women being the assaulters was a rare case, but still very much horrendous.

But how could her anger be so fuelled that she felt it necessary to wrap her hands around a woman's neck?

"Don't look at me like that." The instability heard in her voice was unnatural hear, being so use to her bold tone.

But the pain in her voice didn't make Sonny pity her at the least. "You know you could get in real deep trouble for this, right? She can report you for assault and chances are, you can get thrown in jail."

"That's not going to happen."

"What makes you say that?"

She shook her head rapidly. "It's just not."

Sonny watched Danielle carefully. She was persistent with her lighter but all that was released were weak flames. After her last attempt, she howled out a cuss and threw the lighter against a brick wall, and it bounced on to the sidewalk. Their eyes followed the lighter until it landed, and Danielle resorted to biting the nails that were just dug into the skin of Kayleigh. Sonny gulped at the picture as it replayed in his head over and over. He assumed Danielle was distracted by the same image, as she stood silently with a distant stare.

Sonny held his breath before breaking the silence, "Has- has this happened before?"

"What?" Danielle blinked out of her daze. "N-no, why would you ask that?"

"She has bruises all over her body, and I'm not only talking about Kayleigh. Those didn't just come out of nowhere."

"Oh my god, you seriously think I--" She covered her mouth, holding an outburst. "I swear to you, don't even go there."

"Then where did those bruises come from?"

"Fuck if I know! No one knows!"

"I just- I just don't believe that. How is it possible that not a single person is concerned about what's goin' on with those two?"

"Look, we've asked them before continuously, but they just wont say anything. I've told you this before, and I hope you listen to me this time when I say you should just drop it cause you're seriously wasting your time."

Sonny shook his head. Following Danielle's advice would just go against everything was taught as a police officer. And with pride, he spoke, "I'd rather waste my time trying to help people rather than just sit and watch chaos unfold."

Danielle's angered expression softened into sadness. She lowered her hands, as well as her head, as if giving up. "We can't all be saints, Sonny."

A wave of silence hit the two and nothing else was to be said. Eventually, Sonny called an Uber and convinced Danielle to take it with him. Her apartment was nearby and Sonny assisted her upstairs. She mumbled a thanks and apology before crashing on her couch.

Sonny then sought out Kayleigh who was still back at the nightclub. Her arm was wrapped around a glum Chester as they entered a taxi with Jessica following behind. Making sure all parties made it to their own homes, Sonny joined them. Kayleigh was less than appreciative by his support, as he only gave irritated glares as answers to his questions. But her attention was reverted to Jessica seeing her head rested on Chesters shoulder. She appeared more upset over this simple act of affection than the rant from Danielle.

When they arrived at Jessica's apartment, Sonny got off with her to accompany her upstairs. She was silent as they went up the elevator up to the point when they arrived at her door. Before Sonny said his goodnights, Jessica breathed out a shaking sigh and paused from unlocking her door. She still faced the door when speaking in her timid voice. 

"I  _am_ glad you're around, Sonny but I'm also very sorry. Please take care of yourself tonight."

She turned her keys and entered her apartment. When she shut the door, Sonny realized it was the first sentence she spoke that did not come from a script.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this chapter is suppose to make you more conflicted or give you a clearier idea of who is guilty. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you're all enjoying so far, think we're close to the end!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, I don't mean to ruin ur immersion but if it isn't already clear, I know nothing about the criminal justice system despite watching almost 20 seasons of law and order so just bear with me especially during these last few chapter

_Down, down, down she goes. I wonder if she reached the bottom or if she was aimlessly drifting away. I wonder if her eyes still contained terror or if they were forced shut. I wonder if she will be forgotten. I hope to God she's not found._

~•~•~•~•~

**6:00AM**

Sonny woke up to the gloomy and grey skies of Manhattan. He sat up too quickly causing his head to pound relentlessly. To go along with his harsh headache, he was also fatigued from having another sleepless night. Again, the screams in his dreams sounded all too real. But from past experience, it wasn't anything a cup of coffee couldn't fix. Luckily, he lived right in front of a cafe.

He washed himself up, got dressed for work, slicked back his hair and made his way out the door. Exiting the building, he popped his black umbrella open and crossed the street towards the cafe. It was a familiar routine, one he would do nearly everyday. Sometimes, he would do it without a conscious mind, and rather out of pure instinct. The environment around him would seize to exist and he would only interact with reality if prompted to do so, as if a robot.

It was problematic at times. Once, he nearly got hit by a vehicle when crossing the street, but his thoughts were too uncontrollable to ignore. This morning was no different as his mind was clustered with the events of last night.

He hoped Kayleigh was fine. It was difficult to tell with her expressionless demeanour, but the way she had subtly rubbed her neck on the ride to her home told him otherwise. She had arrived home safely yesterday night, and Sonny and Chester drove off once she opened the gates to her apartment building.

Last night, Chester appeared deep in thought, and for once had nothing clever to say to Sonny. Rather, he showed naivety and confusion to the whole situation. He thought out loud, trying to make sense of everything but in the end, he failed to recognize how the violent event could have happened.

It seemed everyone was blind to the situation, including Sonny.

Snapping back to reality by the honking of a car horn, Sonny found himself heading out the cafe with a cup of coffee in hand. He crossed the street once again, and made his way to his parked car behind the apartment. He turned the corner into an alley way and looked straight ahead until he heard a murmur. Sonny paused and looked down, expecting to see the homeless man that would often rest there. Sonny rested his umbrella on his shoulder and sank his free hand into his pocket in search of change but taking a better look at the person, he saw it was not needed. From the shocking sight, Sonny nearly dropped his coffee.

No, the murmurs were not from a homeless man, but a frozen Jessica, completely limp on the ground.

Sonny's heart beat fast seeing the completely pale and seemingly lifeless body. To his great relief, she still had some life left in her as she shivered from the cold, and she let quiet cries. Her attire was the same as last night, but it was torn and exposed more of her bruised skin. Her hands held her stomach and upon release, a stab wound was found. Sonny quickly bent down, placed his coffee beside him, and his umbrella hovered over her. He felt her pulse and called out her name. She moaned in response and her eyes barely opened.

Questioned bombarded his mind. How did she get here? How long had she been in pain? Were those screams in his nightmare real?

"I'm- I'm so sorry, Jessica." He sat her up carefully and wrapped her in his coat. He pressed a handkerchief found in his pocket on her wound, and she let out a whimper.

Balancing the umbrella beside her and taking out his phone, he quickly dialled for an ambulance. As he awaited an answer, he held her icy hand and her grip tightened when the wind blew. "I'm so sorry," He repeated and bowed his head sorrowfully. "Who did this to you?!"

Her dry lips parted slowly but nothing came out. He didn't expect an answer after this, but she instead responded by nodding her head.

With widened eyes, Sonny leaned closer. "Who was it?!"

**7:40AM**

"You'd think with all this rain, Manhattan would be drowning by now." Fin complained, leaning against his hand as he awaited for a green light.

Amanda cracked a smirk and shook her head at her partners overreaction. "Cmon, it hasn't been that bad."

Fin begged a differ, saying his new sneakers had the unfair experience of having to endure the horrifying weather. But where Fin found displeasure, Amanda found peace. There was something satisfying about the sound and sight of droplets trickling down the car windows. Although it would not be long until that all would change, as they parked in front of small apartment.

It was old and about six stories high. Nothing but the lobby was renovated, which made the whole place look awkward rather than updated. Using the one elevator provided, Amanda and Fin went to the 4th floor in search of door 4B. Fin was the one to knock, and he did so repeatedly and aggressively. Before Fin could use a more drastic ways of getting inside, Amanda held a hand out in front of him, once noticing the door knob turn.

The lady who had opened the door, did so with frustration. Only half of the door was cracked opened, with her body blocking anyway of getting inside.

"Jesus Christ it's too early for this shit! What the hell do you want!?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Her irritation was ever so evident in her furrowed eyebrows and clenched jaw. But Amanda and Fin stayed blank faced and unimpressed.

"Danielle Edison?" Questioned Amanda.

Her irritated expression slowly faded into skepticism. "Uh, yeah that's me."

Amanda flashed her badge. "We're with the New York Police Department and we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?"

Danielle eyed the badge in Amanda's palm. "About what?"

"Last night," Amanda answered. "We've gotten a few complaints about your behaviour at The Red Diamond."

"Um, okay..."

"Do you remember what happened?" Fin asked.

"I- I kinda do, I guess."

"So you remember assaulting someone, correct?"

Her eyes widened and her skeptical turned into worry. "Ok, wait, I don't--"

"And before you deny anything," Fin cut her off. "There are videos, too. Dozens of them."

**6:52AM**

Sonny was by Jessica's side for the whole ride to the hospital. Chaos ensued, as machines were being connected to her and the vehicle swayed side to side. At one point, she began mumbling pleads for God to forgive her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Sonny joined in on her prayers.

Once making it to the hospital, she was taken to the emergency room and Sonny was left in the lobby. Quickly, he contacted Amanda and Fin with all the information he had gathered. They thanked him and told him they were getting ready to visit Danielle apartment. They requested he be there when interrogating her. He let out a sigh before agreeing and hung up shortly after.

Hesitant to leave Jessica, he sat in one of the chairs, bowed his head, and continued his prayers in silence for a brief few moments. He closed his eyes to block himself from the outside sounds but all he could hear were the screams in his nightmare... or maybe they were the screams of Jessica? Guilt hit him like a ton of bricks at the realization.

A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up seeing it was Kayleigh with her usual stone cold eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a more hoarse voice than intended.

Her usual straight posture faltered just slightly as she crossed her arms and allowed more weight to be carried by her left leg. "I was called over."

Sonny questioned why and Kayleigh claimed she was Jessica's emergency contact number. When he asked why again, Kayleigh gave him an eye roll and simply shrugged, unwilling to give a proper answer. "How about you, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm- I'm the one who found her." Was his answer. He looked back at the moment and shuddered at the sight. "She was right beside my building."

In silence, Kayleigh took a seat beside Sonny. Her eyes began to change directions rapidly, and she waited a moment before speaking once again in a softer tone which was unlike her usual monotone,

"Did she ever tell you who did it?"

Sonny nodded slowly. Jessica was practically breathless when she murmured the name "Danielle". How it was possible remained a mystery to him, yet he still felt he was at fault.

She then asked, "Do you think she'll make it?"

He shook his head this time and shrugged, having no idea how to reply.

With Sonny's answer, Kayleigh nervously scratched her arms, revealing a few scars and scratches that. Some were fresh while others were healing. As for her black eye, she seemed to not have the time to use makeup, and the purplish hue it was developing made it stand out even more than before.

Sonny simply could not let this go unnoticed again. Hiding for this long wasn't ok. He waited too long and now Jessica was in the hospital.

"Kayleigh, your black eye." He began with a stern voice fuelled with urgency. "I know it didn't come from a ball, it came from someone hitting you." She glared at him. "Who hit you Kayleigh?"

Realizing what she had revealed, she quickly tugged her sleeves back down and turned her face around. She still said nothing but allowed her usual blank expression turn into something much more sorrowful. How hurt she appeared made Sonny's heart ache and he couldn't help but feel sad with her.

"Please, Kayleigh." Now, Sonny's voice was not demanding, but low with compassion. "Tell me what's going on. Has Danielle been hurting you two?"

After a brief moment of no response, Kayleigh glanced back at him and her worried eyes remained. "I can't say anything."

"Why can't you?"

"I don't want to make it worse."

"Make what worse, Kayleigh?"

"The problem."

"Listen, Kayleigh," He leaned closer to her and she flinched just slightly. She composed her self but sat back a little. No matter her reaction Sonny continued, "Telling someone about this problem won't make it worse. In fact, saying nothing will. You see how Jessica ended up? In the pouring rain, frozen with a stab wound in her stomach. Now she's in the hospital fighting for her life. So, for the sake of Jessica and for the sake of you, please just answer me this." He took a pause and looked into Kayleigh's eyes with more intensity. "Is Danielle hurting you?"

Her eyes remained steady and her eyebrows arched into a worrisome look. She began to twiddle her thumbs and allowed silence to take over. Disappointment washed over Sonny seeing she simply would not speak, and he stood up heading for the door. But with his back facing Kayleigh, he paused at the sound of her quiet voice.

"Yes," she muttered. "Danielle has been hurting me..." Sonny turned and watched as tears welled up in her eyes. "And she has been doing so much worse."

**8:08AM**

"Listen, I was drunk!" Danielle cried, once the video of her choking Kayleigh displayed on an iPad ended. Amanda and Fin found it on several Instagram stories, along with other versions in different angles. Danielle winced and looked away once the video replayed.

"Alright, alright let's relax." Fin suggested as he pushed a cup of water towards her. "Just take a drink and keep yourself levelled for a second."

Danielle looked at the cup and hesitantly took a sip from it. After doing so, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and muttered, "I didn't- I didn't mean for things to go that far."

"Well it did and now you're here." Said Amanda with a stoic face. She had just stepped inside the interrogation room after receiving a call from Sonny. She pocketed her phone and held a file in her hand. Amanda nodded at Fin, and he returned one back. "And somethin' tells me this isn't the first time this has happened."

"What? What the hell does that mean?"

"We did a little digging, Danielle." Said Amanda as she stood by her partner. "You're a playwright at the Celeste Theatre and that girl you assaulted last night is someone you work with."

Danielle did nothing but stare, showing no confirmation to Amanda's words.

"Her name is Kayleigh and we have reason to suspect you've been sexually abusing her."

"Wait," Danielle let out a nervous chuckle of disbelief. "Wait, what?!"

"And it's not only her who you're abusing, it's Jessica as well." Amanda added on with her voice elevating, and Danielle became even more baffled. "Someone found her lying in an alley way with her clothes half ripped opened and now she's in urgent care with a stab wound in her stomach."

Danielle sat straight with her jaw dropped. "Holy shit, that's terrible! Is-Is she ok? What the hell happened?!"

"I don't know, Danielle, we were hoping you would answer that." Fin prompted.

"I- I didn't--" She buried her face into her palm, attempting to find the rights words to say. "That just wasn't me! I just-- why would I EVER even think of doing something that disturbing?!"

**6:54AM**

"I can't even begin to tell you how disturbing it is, Sonny. I really do believe Danielle just finds joy in seeing us in pain."

Sonny was sat back down beside Kayleigh, as she frowned.

"I've wondered for a long time, how could someone be so cruel? What did we do to deserve such horrifying treatment? And, what I came to realize is that seeing us so helpless gives Danielle some sort of validation that she can't be as weak." She paused before going on. "Buts it's untrue. Her ego is as fragile as the walls she puts up."

When Kayleigh spoke no more, Sonny went on with a question,  
"I know this may be difficult for you to answer but, what exactly has she done to you two?"

"Oh, so many things, Sonny."

"Could you- could you possibly recall an instance maybe?"

She became hesitant, with her mouth hanging slightly opened, as if ready to say something but she had lost the words within those 3 seconds of deciding to speak. She appeared deep in thought for a moment before answering the question, "I- I was packing up to go home after rehearsals were done. Everyone but Danielle, Jessica, and I went home while Chester was off to the bar to celebrate his birthday. Jessica and I wanted to join him but Danielle blocked us from leaving and started hazing us, saying we were whoring out to Chester again. I don't usually fight back, but I did this time and she took offence to my snappy remark, and she-- she uh, she punched me right in the eye." She stuttered, sounding unsure of herself, "She knocked me out, dragged me to another room and she--" Kayleigh's voice broke and she let out a shuddered breath. Sonny filled in the blanks for himself and nodded sadly.

"We've become numb to the pain and- and now it's just feels like a part of a fucked up routine. Sometimes I wonder if maybe I deserve the horrible things that get thrown at me?"

"No, don't say that." Sonny was stern with his words. "No one should ever experience the cruelty you had to go through."

"Th-thank you Sonny, truly. It's so refreshing to hear someone on my side for once... But, I think the saddest part is," she held her breath before continuing. "Jessica and I aren't her first victims."

**8:19AM**

"You attended anger management classes for nearly a year in 2015." Amanda read off the file she held before giving a pointed look at Danielle. "Why is that?"

"I feel like you already know the answer to that."

"Wanna tell us anyway?" Asked Fin.

Danielle crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Regardless of her annoyance, she complied and answered nervously in a low tone. "I uh, did some regrettable things."

"Which were?"

She mumbled something but the detectives would have had to lean in to catch her words. They hadn't had the time for that.

"We didn't hear you."

"I was charged for assaulting my ex husband, ok?!" Danielle repeated with a clearer tone, enriched with irritation. "I- I wasn't doing so good mentally and he wasn't as well so--

"So you broke his wrist." Amanda finished for her.

She waved her finger up frantically. "Ok, but It was only one time and it was so long ago, things have changed!"

"Clearly not."

"Last night was the FIRST I've physically hurt anybody since those charges. The way Kayleigh spoke just reminded me too much of my ex and I guess I just-- I don't know, I guess I just blanked out and reverted back to my angered fuelled mindset or whatever and just wanted her to shut up."

"But it didn't stop there, right?" Amanda questioned. "You still had some rage left inside you and what better way to get it out then taking it out on one the people you find most annoying?"

Danielle let out a lengthy sigh. "I assaulted Kayleigh last night, I will admit to that but these claims about me sexually abusing her, or anybody for that matter, are completely bullshit!" She was near tears at this point. "You just-- you just gotta believe me!"

**7:05AM**

"Listen, Kayleigh, if all you're saying is true, you need to get checked but the hospital and report this to the police." Sonny insisted.

"I am telling the truth." She sounded offended that Sonny would even question her. She let out a deep sigh and reverted back to her mellow demeanour. "But- but I don't know. What if no one believes me?" She paused for a moment. "Do you believe me?"

Sonny had to process her question for a few moments, leaving her in an intense couple of seconds. Without removing eye contact he answered,

"Yes, I believe you Kayleigh."

**8:24AM**

Fin collected Danielle's cup claiming he would fill it back up, and he exited the interrogation room. Amanda was left with a nervous Danielle. She allowed the eerie silence distract Danielle for a few more moments, and during this time, she skimmed through Danielle's file again.

She seemed to have a rough marriage of three years, with her ex husband, Matt, cheating on her with another woman. When Danielle found out, she went ahead and stalked her but was soon reported. Matt called it quits between himself and Danielle, and her already unsteady temper worsened. He insisted on taking their son when moving out so she could focus on herself for a bit, but she was in denial and fought him on it. With one foot literally out the door, Danielle took a hold of his hand and twisted it until it cracked. A restraining order was in place and she was ordered to attend anger management classes for at least a year.

Amanda glanced over to Danielle and wondered what she was like before her downfall. Definitely happier than she was now. It was just horrifying to think that a single decision would lead into such a dark and deep path.

"Y'know, I kinda get it." Amanda murmured loud enough for Danielle to hear. When Danielle glared at her, Amanda took a seat and continued. "I mean, it's a tough world out there. Men just plug their ears when given the littlest criticism, and women, well they're complicated. They're suppose to be our sisters but they just stab you in the back for their own petty gain. Sometimes feels like it's you against the world."

Danielle shrugged. "I guess."

"But it gets lonely sometimes, doesn't it? And the only way to get people on your level is by teaching them a lesson, even if physical. 'Cause that's the only way they will listen."

Danielle appeared conflicted and Amanda thought she got through to her. But then, Danielle shook her head. "You can't teach someone by hurting them. They'd focus more on the pain you caused rather than the actual lesson, and that's just inefficient, really."

"So you assaulted your husband and Kayleigh for what?"

"Because again, I wasn't in the greatest mind space." Danielle breathed out a sigh. "And, I don't know, maybe I felt it was hopeless for them to learn. Maybe they are too complicated of people that I thought hurting them was the only way to have them feel any sort of human emotion." She paused before putting on a sterner tone. "But I would never go as far as to sexually abuse someone, even in my most unstable state. I would not go as far as leaving someone to die in an alley way, and I would not go as far as to lie about doing these things. Ask any of the people I work with and I assure you, they will confirm this."

Amanda stared at Danielle for a while, until the door clicked opened. Danielle kept her eyes forward, unable to see Amanda's partner approach with a new cup of water. He placed it on the table and stood by Amanda. With him now in Danielle's line of vision, her eyes widened in what seemed like disbelief.

Her face was frozen in a frazzled expression, and the words that came out of her mouth were nothing but stutters.

"Sonny?!" Was what she managed to blurt. In an overwhelmed manner, she scanned his new appearance which was unlike the casual wear he would go undercover. He appeared professional, put together, and completely unphased.

When Danielle eyes travelled down, she stared at the police badge displayed on his hip.

"I think I'm going to need a lawyer." She had nothing else to say.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I'm going to publish two chapters today.
> 
> This chapter will refer to events in chapters 4, 6, and 7.

**10:30AM**

A day after arresting Danielle, Amanda and Sonny were able to visit Jessica at the hospital. Relief was expressed by Sonny, now knowing she had survived the heinous actions of Danielle.

In her hospital room, they were met with her theatre group, Joshua, Chester, Valerie, and Kim. Discomfort was felt within Amanda when seeing her sister still associated with such a controversial group.

Amanda had the task of interviewing the crew yesterday, and her already set skepticism and curiosity for the group was certainly beneficial. First interviewed was Kayleigh.

She was apologetic towards Amanda once remembering their first encounter. She recalled being rude and dismissive when rejecting to corporate with the detective. Despite this, Amanda offered her a kind smile of reassurance, and had told her it was an understandable reaction.

Kayleigh went on to describe a couple of occurrences when Danielle both physically and sexually abused her and Jessica. Most recently was last Friday, the day of Chester and Amanda's birthday. Kayleigh recounted the series of events prior to her entrance to Rileys Pub. She told Amanda she was punched in the eye then raped by Danielle, and Jessica was there to witness it. Though a tragic scene depicted, Amanda felt uncertain. Something just didn't add up.

"So after all that, you still went to the bar to meet up with Chester?" Amanda had asked.

Kayleigh nodded. "Yes, I didn't want him to spend his birthday alone."

"Did anyone notice your swelling eye?"

She looked at Amanda with unsureness. "Well, I mean, Chester asked me about it."

"And how did you answer?"

"I was too afraid to tell the truth so I just said I got hit by a ball from some kid."

Amanda had written this down on her notepad but while doing so, looked back on her own memories to the night in question. Amanda remembered eying Kayleigh with an intense gaze. With Kayleigh hanging out with Chester, the man Amanda had been swooning over for weeks, Amanda's jealousy had brought her to judge every aspect of the lady, including her facial features. From Amanda's recollection, she was certain that Kayleigh's eye was completely fine. Of course, Kayleigh may have put on makeup or maybe Amanda was remembering things wrong, being intoxicated and all. But still with these variables, Amanda couldn't help but remain uncertain.

"When did you leave the bar?" Was Amanda's next question.

"Around 10, I believe."

"Where did you go afterwards?"

"I went home."

"You went home?" Amanda repeated and Kayleigh nodded.  
"Are you sure? Because your brother, Kyle, told us you haven't been home in weeks and only arrived back last Sunday."

Kayleigh blinked rapidly and sat silently for a moment before responding.

"He must be remembering things wrong. He's been stressed with school exams so, his mind is probably clustered."

Amanda accepted this answer in a skeptical manner.

The next interview had been with Chester. He was perhaps the most distraught when being interviewed. He was unlike the lively person Amanda would encounter every Friday at Rileys Pub, though he was still a bit rude.

Before Amanda could even question him, he decided to do so first. "I just learnt your sisters with Kim, is she a undercover cop as well?"

He sounded sarcastic but Amanda responded with a no anyway.

"Still blows my mind that I was tricked into befriending a character formulated specifically to swoon me." He let out a deep sigh. "Is Sonny even his real name?"

"It's his nickname, I guess." She answered. "But hey, for what its worth, I don't think he acted any different from how he usually does."

"How would you know, you weren't even there... or was there a secret camera installed in his jacket or something?"

Amanda shook her head. "But, I know he wears his heart on his sleeve. I know he tries to help anyone he can no matter how difficult it may be. I know he's funny, and compassionate, and charming, and sweet. Is that the Sonny you saw?"

Chester thought for a second.

"I guess." He simply shrugged.

After a brief silence, Amanda went on with business. "Last Friday, the day you visited Rileys Pub-"

"Yes, my birthday."

"Kayleigh joined you for a couple of drinks, correct?"

"She did."

"Did you notice anything different about her? Appearance wise, maybe?"

Chester shook his head. "She looked the same to me."

"How about her eyes?"

"Her eyes?"

"Yes, were they swollen or anything like that?"

"No, I don't believe so, she was fine." He raised an eyebrow quite puzzled. "She did have a swollen eye on Saturday, though."

"So, just to clarify, you didn't notice her swollen eye on Friday, but noticed it the next day?"

Chester confirmed this and Amanda grew ever so uncertain about the investigation.

As for the rest of the interviews, each of the crew members seemed to mirror one another's answer. They all confirmed that Danielle, Jessica, and Kayleigh had rough relationships with one another. They all said that they knew abuse was happening but didn't who caused it. They all weren't sure if Danielle could the perpetrator. They also confirmed Danielle, Kayleigh, and Jessica were the last three to leave the theatre on Friday. When answering, they were understandably distracted with the fact that Sonny was a cop all along. They kept mentioning it, and tried to piece the puzzle themselves, and by the end of the interview, they beat themselves up for not figuring it out sooner.

Amanda found it relatable as she now struggled to find the missing puzzle piece in this whole investigation. She hoped Jessica would provide it.

Arriving at the hospital, Amanda and Sonny politely kicked Kim, Chester, Joshua, and Valerie out of the room so they could question Jessica in private. Jessica's smile slowly faded once the crew left and she was left with the two detectives. She mainly eyed Sonny who hadn't revealed his true self yet, but once doing so she didn't seem all that surprised.

Seeing as they already had a connection, Sonny was the first to ask Jessica a question.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

Jessica wore a dark expression and nodded her head. "Just a little bit."

Before she got into the story, she thanked Sonny for saving her. He simply nodded and passed the credit back at her, saying she was strong to keep surviving. Amanda couldn't help but crack a smile at his reply. It was the subtle moments that reminded her of how much of an angel Sonny was.

Jessica took a deep breath and stared straight ahead, almost emotionless. She then when on to recount the events that transpired prior to her ending up in an alley way.

"When you dropped me off to my apartment, I made the poor decision of contacting Danielle. What she said about me at the Red Diamond was untrue and I felt it unfair that she would spread such misinformation, especially to new members of our group, that being you and Kim. I wanted to confront her once and for all, and settle this vendetta she seemed to have against both me and Kayleigh. So, Danielle and I met up at her parking lot and I told her how I felt. She didn't like it. She called me fake and accused me of whoring out to you now. She was riled up at this point, and took out a knife she held in her sleeve and she stabbed me. She started teering my clothes apart with the same knife as I cried as loud as I could. She then told me that if I really wanted to show my true self, I'd go to you looking like this. I screamed no, but she dragged me to your apartment and left me at an alley way."

Amanda jotted down notes but glanced at Sonny to see his reaction. He seemed sympathetic towards Jessica, and apologized for not seeing her sooner. But then he looked over to Amanda with a glare that she wasn't quite able to read.

Amanda then went on to question her about Friday night, when Danielle dragged Kayleigh in the back room and Jessica was there to watch. Jessica confirmed she was there and recounted the story almost exactly the same way as Kayleigh. Again, Amanda looked over to Sonny and he still appeared with pity, but he shared the same glare.

Finishing their interview, they allowed Jessica to rest and they made their way to the hospital lobby. As they walked down the hallway, Sonny was unusually quiet, probably processing the information just given. Amanda was uneasy with the silence, and she felt the need to prompt up a conversation.

"How're you feeling?" She asked.

Sonny was hesitant to speak. Amanda watched as Adam's apple bobbed when swallowing his saliva and he suddenly paused in the middle of the hallways. "I don't know." He then ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner and let out a stress induced sigh.

Amanda offered a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked at him earnestly. "Hey, talk to me."

"I just--" He dropped his hands to his side and allowed himself to lean against the wall, as if all the strength inside him was dwindling down. Amanda stood in front of him, still with her hand now running up and down his arm. "I'm suppose to believe her, right? I mean, I'm the one who found her left for dead, lyin' lifelessly in the cold, gasping for any sort of air. She was-- she was fighting for her life, Amanda. Fighting with everything she had left in her. It was all real..." He looked off to the ground and took a moment to continue. "But-- but it wasn't just me who thought that everything she just said sounded scripted, right?"

Amanda now wore a slanted frown. She wish she could disagree but it was not her true instinct. "I noticed the same thing with Kayleigh. It's like, these girls are going along with some kind of-- I don't know, some kind of constructed narrative, I guess. Like they were acting in one their plays, or something."

"That seems to be all they know." Sonny sighed. "Granted, I've seen them behind curtains, and they're not as friendly, especially Kayleigh. But even then, i felt their was more to be unfolded. Like there was a wall that still had to be broken down."

"So, how do you propose we do that?"

Sonny paused, deep in thought. His concentrated expression slowly faded into sadness. "I'm- I'm not entirely sure we can." He sounded so disappointed in himself for not providing an answer. And it had been such gut wrenching image of Sonny completely exhausted and emotionally drained.

"Carisi, it's alright, we will figure this out." Amanda insisted in a soft voice.

He shook his head. "But- but we seem so far away."

Despite his negative out look, Amanda could see deep into his tired eyes, that he was still trying to find the answer to this confusing puzzle.

It really was a tricky thing to dissect; what exactly goes on inside the mind of someone who is constantly playing a character? Oh, how much easier it would be if they would recite the script written in their minds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a timeline for the convoluted plot I've constructed to help follow the next chapter: 
> 
> Friday - Kayleigh allegedly raped by Danielle/Chester & Amanda's birthday
> 
> Saturday - Chester notices Kayleigh's Swollen eye 
> 
> Sunday - Kayleigh returns home
> 
> Monday - Amanda visits theatre/ Sonny flirts with Chester while undercover at the bar
> 
> Tuesday - Sonny meets people of Celeste Theatre
> 
> Wednesday - Sonny performs hamlet
> 
> Thursday - Danielle assaults Kayleigh/ Danielle allegedly assaults Jessica
> 
> Friday - Sonny finds Jessica outside apartment/ Danielle is questioned by police/ Sonny reveals he's a cop
> 
> Saturday - Sonny and Amanda visit Jessica at hospital


	16. Chapter 16

...What exactly goes on inside the mind of someone who is constantly playing a character? Oh, how much easier it would be if they would recite the script written in their minds...

•~•~•~•~•~•

**_Friday_ **

_It's so rare to see you so upset on this special day. Every year, you insist on throwing a celebration but now that you're turning 40, that tradition has been put to an end. You even insist on going to the bar alone without your regular posse behind you._

_Everyone has let you be, but I know you. The true you. Being alone scares you and attention is what you crave._

_It's such a shame you are surrounded with such fake people. Especially Danielle, the pig who doesn't know when to shut up, and Jessica, the talentless hag with no personality. Why you even bothered with these two was beyond me._

_I could go on about how much of an annoyance these women are but I have to remember what was important. It was you._

_Being the last to leave, I head out to your favourite bar and as predicted, I see you, chugging away at a bottle of beer. My posture straightens, my smile widens, and my hips sway as I approach you with open arms, like mama taught me. She was was always pestering me about my appearance, it's practically ingrained in my head._

_You were hesitant to hug me and for a moment I felt my heart physically break. Did I look bad? Was i not who you were expecting? Was I not enough?_

_But my worries were put to rest once you embrace me. And with your touch, I feel a connection unlike any other._

_"I wasn't expecting you to come." You say quietly and I wonder what made you so mellow._

_"I wanted to surprise you. Sorry if i interrupted anything..." I apologize and I touch your shoulder. It's only been a few seconds since you released me from your grasp and I felt myself craving for your touch again._

_You take another sip and I find myself watching you carefully, as the bottle reaches your pink, luscious lips. "It's fine. I just thought I'd be alone tonight."_

_"Why would you want to be alone on your birthday?" It was so unlike you..._

_"To reflect."_

_"Reflect on what?" I wonder_

_"I don't know, life?" You drag your thin, long fingers in between your soft, messy hair. "I just-- I don't know. Reaching another decade has really put in perspective how much I've truly missed out on. I could have been married by now, have a few kids, make something out of myself that isn't just some guy with an unreached dream."_

_"I don't think you should be thinking about all that." I struggle to understand your sudden realizations. How could you be so unsatisfied with your life when you have me? "That life, with you married and all, just isn't for you."_

_You roll your eyes at me. "I'm sorry but-- i really wish you left me alone tonight. Your commentary, and anybody else's for that matter, is really unwanted."_

_Your temper was rising and so was my regret. I hate upsetting you. I wish I wasn't so stupid._

_We pause in silence and you let out a breath to calm your nerves._

_"I hate that you're right, though." He continues on. "There's no way a complete mess like me would be able to raise a family on this literal hell of a planet."_

_"Well, If we're living in hell, it isn't as bad as I thought it would be."_

_You smirk at me and I regain confidence._

_"Here, lets make a toast." I lift my shot glass up. "Life may be shitty but it can't possibly get worse. To 40 years of hell!"_

_You let out a tired sigh before taking your shot glass and lifting it up, "And many more to come!"_

_We clink glasses and take the shot. The warmth it causes in my stomach is incomparable to how alive you make me feel. When you accepted me into your theatre and brought me to New York, I was exposed to your greatness. You made me feel like I was worth something and you had put a smile on my face for the first time in a long while. You were helping me make mama proud, and I hope to give you the same joy everyday because perfection, such as yourself, deserves the very best._

_Deeper into the night, we sit closer and our knees touch one another. I give shy glances but you seem to be distracted by your phone. I nudge you lightly but still, your eyes concentrate on the device._

_From a quick glance, my blood boils seeing you were texting Jessica ._

_I was giving you all my attention. Why can't you pay me more attention? Am I too ugly? Am I too boring? What did Jessica have that I did not? Shes such a insignificant little bitch, what could she possibly offer? And how dare she take your time away from me._

_As much as I hate to leave you, I did not want to stay just to see you be manipulated by someone as fake as Jessica._

_So I broke into her apartment, held her by the neck until her phone dropped and I stomped on it. I was surprised but far from impressed when she threw a punch at me at hit me right in the eye. She had never fought back with such force before, but she soon learned her lesson to never do try it again as I scratch her until blood spilled, and that got her to shut up._

_With the state she was in, she could not longer distract you._

 

_**Saturday** _

_"The hell happened to your eye?" It enduring that you would be so concerned about me._

_"Oh, some kid hit me in the eye with their ball."_

_"You should probably get that checked. It won't look good on stage."_

_"Don't worry," I glance over to the hopeless Jessica who is curled up in a chair, with fresh scratches upon her face. "I'll be fine. It's nothing a little makeup won't fix."_

 

_**Sunday** _

_I come back home to find my brother upset at me. He asks where I've been and why I had a black eye and a split lip. I tell him the same as I did to you but he continues to pester me._

_I don't know why he's so upset. He was never concerned for me, nor do I even believe he truly sees me as his sister. Mama always coddled him, treasured him like gold as I was pushed to be some kind of project of hers._

_Even as he begs me to tell him where I've been, I doubt he would understand even if I told him the truth. No one will. But I hope you do. I know you would._

 

_**Monday** _

_I hear the sound of a camera clicking._

_"Are you seriously taking a selfie?" I questioned my unbelievably immature brother. "Its breakfast. You're suppose to be eating."_

_He looks at me stunned and quickly stuffs it into his pocket. "Sorry."  
His eyes scatter at the table filled with breakfast food, as if overwhelmed by the large assortment. But he wasn't, and he makes the decision of getting up from the kitchen table and grabbing his bag hanging from his chair. "I'm gonna head out."_

_I become irritated. I come back home for him, woke up early to make him breakfast yet he is still his ungrateful self. I can not imagine how he took care of himself when I was away. He was probably living like a complete animal. Mama would probably blame me anyway. "Your classes don't start until like, 12PM. You have enough time to finish your food."_

_"I'm uh, meeting up with some friends." Is his excuse. Hesitantly, he grabs the French toast from his plate and stuffs it in his mouth whole. "I'll see you later!"_

_He heads out hurriedly, taking out his phone again and staring intensely at it. It's like I'm nothing to him yet I keep coming back..._

_•~•~•~•_

_We get a disturbance at the door and I'm met with a blonde lady. She introduces herself as a detective and I feel my breath begin to quicken. Did that idiot Jessica actually report me? What the fuck was she thinking?!_

_But the detective asks me about my black eye with what I can only read as pity. Oh, I see. She thinks I'm the one being hurt. How interesting._

_I feed into the detectives concerns but slam the door before she could ask anything else._

_Who the hell reported us? Its doubtful that any of use would, most of us are unemployed and need the money._

_So, I take a peep out the window and none and behold I see the detective talking to Kim, our new recruit._

_I could not hear what they were talking about but they seemed awfully close..._

 

_**Tuesday** _

_It was a surprise to see you had invited one of your boy toys to our rehearsals. You are usually so strict when it comes to allowing people into the theatre. It's our safe space yet you openly allow a stranger to come in. He seems different from your usual choices, much more calm and collective. Quite kind actually, and presence isn't too much of an annoyance, as I knew it's only a matter of time until he is gone._

_What I am most annoyed with is Kim's reoccurring appearance. She has only been around for two weeks yet every time I see her, I become physically ill. How could you trust her when we have only known her for such a limited amount of time? Adding on to that, we already have three hopeless sluts on the team, why get another? She isn't even an actress nor a costume designer nor a writer nor even a janitor. She was just a waste of space really. And in the end, she was as disposable as Sonny._

_I hope you see how useless she is soon, so you can focus on real talent..._

_•~•~•~•_

_I am more than relieved finding out Kim isn't joining us for tonight's get together but rather displeasured knowing Sonny is. He is sitting in the booth with the rest of the crew, and he looks like he's actually getting along. A rare sight to behold but I always have to remind myself: knowing it was soon to be over is what keeps me sane._

_I play pool with you and you smile at me with such an overwhelming sense of charm. You even compliment me on my attire, which I picked out especially for you. Mama always said "dress to impress!"_

_But of course, Jessica comes in and ruins the moment with her overly dressed self. She was obviously desperate to try to please you with the skimpy outfit she picked out, but you feed into it anyway and my blood begins to rise. Why hasn't she learned her lesson yet?_

_Deeper into the night, I suddenly find myself stuck in a game between Sonny and Danielle. I don't need another bitch ruining my relationship with you so I tell Sonny the truth. Sonny is just for rent. He's only useful for tonight. He's just here for your sexual pleasure._

_I try not to laugh at his stunned appearance, along with Danielle's angry retorts. It almost felt we were back in 2015, and she was going to jump at me like she did with Matt. I wasn't there to witness her lose it, but I'd like to imagine it was priceless._

_Before I could poke her further, you emerge from the washroom and give your usual smirk. I watch you as you approach Sonny and I can see him become visibly hinged. Watching you break people's hearts is such a pleasurable thing to witness..._

_But you walk right past him..._

_And you let him stay..._

 

_**Wednesday** _

_One new addition to the crew was enough for me to handle but now we're up to two? What was so special about these two? They could not have been more on insignificant to me yet you seem to admire them more than anything. But what about me? I've done so much for you yet you toss me to the side to play with your new toys..._

_I am widely suspicious of these two. Kim speaking to that female detective was an obvious red flag, and now she brings up the fact that she has known Sonny for a while now..._

_Something was definitely up, and I'm not about to get completely fucked over by some randoms. I'm not about to be replaced by some some valley bitch and a nosy little prick. I'm not about to be forgotten again._

_But first I have to focus on the old competition. When they're gone, getting rid of Sonny and Kim will be a breeze._

 

_**Thursday** _

_When I saw you storming towards me, fist clenched so tightly that veins practically popped off your arms, I suppressed the urge to laugh. It was impossible not to see you hold back tears that kept the trembling fear, uncertainty, and weakness you stored so deeply within yourself._

_You think I don't know you but you're the easiest person to read. The walls you've put up are nothing but thin, transparent glass. Much like your ego, with the lightest touch, the walls shatter into a million pieces. You desperately try to pick them up but end up hurting yourself in the process because you too are as fragile. You've always been spineless. Pitiful. Pathetic. A waste of air, really._

_You pause just a step away from me and droplets of spit spray against my face as you scream, louder than I have ever heard you before. Despite this, I hear nothing but can't help let a small smirk emerge from across my cheeks once I see tears run down yours._

_"Hey, if you wanna learn something about respect, look someone in their eyes for once in your goddamn life." You demand of me and I do as you say, but with a smirk across my face._

_"Jesus Christ, you're so annoying. No wonder your husband left you."_

_With this simple statement,_

_Your walls have been broken and within seconds, I'd be the one storming towards you._

_~•~•~•~_

_I barge into your apartment and I see you haven't fixed it from my last visit. You look at me with terror in your eyes and tears are already forming, as if the damage was already done. Don't be mistaken, we're just getting started._

_"Kayleigh, please--" you whimper but I push you against the wall._

_The mask of makeup you wore was now smeared away, and your pale and boring interior was exposed. It was so satisfying seeing how sad, how hopeless, how incredibly fake you are. It was a shame an audience couldn't see you now. The raw performance you were giving had even me impressed._

_You call yourself an actress yet you're terrible at following directions. When I tell you to sit, you spit on me. When I tell you to stand, you try to kick me. When I tell you to shut up, you scream louder. And the hellish wails you somehow produce despite the damage I've done to your vocal cords, were enough to drive me insane. And perhaps It did when I found my hand pushing the knife further into your chest._

_The blood surrounding us expanded with time. I didn't mean for this to happen but at least you were quiet._

_I take you to Sonny's building and leave you in the rain. I see you still breathing and I lean on to whisper in your ear._

_"If by some funking miracle, you survive for Sonny to see you, you tell him it was all Danielle's fault. She's the one who did this to you."_

_I see your eyes slowly close. Now you're gone._

 

_**Friday** _

_Rain has been falling from the sky for three days now and I never felt so at ease. I missed it– the rain, and the calming sound of droplets trickling down against the ground. The cold feel of water running around my arms, and the fresh smell of nature that was so rare to be able to admire in New York. Moving here was tough and I'd be lying if I didn't admit I resented the city. But you were there with me, always. I crave any sort of attention but having yours was the sweetest taste. You're smile, your laugh, your touch, you're hair. Everything about you is perfect and you make my world feel the same._

_Despite this, I fear you won't understand what I've done. She was a distraction and I was the main star. You seemed to forget that. Why would you forget that?_

_But it doesn't matter now. Danielle is going to jail and Jessica going to die. I have Sonny to thank for that. His little undercover charade actually worked in my favour._

_I smile at the thought that our fantasy will become reality. We will soon be alone with no more distractions._

 

_**Saturday** _

_How could this be? You're paying more attention to her than ever! She looks the worst she has ever been before, yet you look at her like she's without imperfections. Like mama looked at Kyle._

_Why am I ugly when I'm bruised but she's not? Why do you pick her as the lead when I'm right here in front of you? Why do you push me away and welcome more people, like I'm not enough? Why are you changing?_

_I hate that you're changing..._

_I won't let you change._

_•~•~•~•~_

_"You should have just fucking stayed dead! Why couldn't you just stay fucking dead?!" I drag her through the muddy woods by her feet and I hear struggle to break out of the ropes and tape._

_Despite the dark, I find the river and toss her against a tree for me to catch my breath. I breath heavier than I ever have and I feel like I too, was about to die._

_I look at her and I am greeted with those familiar fearful eyes that always manage to make me giggle. But tonight I was about to rip my hair out by how fucking ridiculous and just downright unfair everything is. It's like life was against me and I was meant to fight it alone. What kind of literal hell am I living in?! What the fuck did I do to deserve such bullshit?!_

_"You're insane!" I look over to her and see she managed to rip the tape from her mouth. Tears streamed down her face, while the rain washed out the blood that dropped down her nose. "You're absolutely insane!"_

_I hear myself in her voice and I hold the urge to gag. Flashbacks reappear to when I was still young, and mama was pulling my hair. I shake my head rapidly at the memory and despite the cold weather, I am drenched in sweat. "No, no I'm- I'm not! This wouldn't be happening if you just let me have him! Why couldn't you just let me HAVE HIM?!"_

_"He doesn't want you, Kayleigh! You're just delusional!"_

_"Oh, real fucking rich coming from you! Don't act like you haven't been a thirsty little bitch from the beginning! You may put on this sweet girl attitude but really, you're just as slutty as the rest!"_

_"I'm not the one about to commit murder for a guy who is gay, Kayleigh! He doesn't love you and he never, ever will, I don't understand why you can't accept that?!"_

_I wrap my fist around my knife, and approach you closer._

_"I'm done listening."_

_Her eyes widen and she tries to kick her feet out of the ropes. "WAIT, WAIT, NO, KAYLEIGH PLEASE DON'T--"_

_Again, I hear myself in her terror induced scream but despite this, I hit her one last time. Head flops. Blood spills. Silence was granted._

_I push her into the river and..._

_Down, down, down she goes. I wonder if she reached the bottom or if she was aimlessly drifting away. I wonder if her eyes still contained terror or if they were forced shut. I wonder if she will be forgotten. I hope to God she's not found._

_I walk the path back to my car and I try to think about all the things we can do now without her in our lives. But every time I do, I am suddenly bombarded with image of her stunned eyes staring at me. Even when she's gone, she still finds a way to haunt me._

_I drop down to my knees and let out sobs so loud, my ears begin to ring. But anything to keep her fearful voice out of my head will keep me sane. What have I done.. what the fuck have I done...?_

_In the distance I hear sirens. And now it's all over for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is revealed! Hope this wasn't too confusing lol
> 
> probably will start publishing chapters every day now since I somehow managed to finish writing everything!


	17. Chapter 17

**10:32PM**

Sonny couldn't close his eyes. The image of Jessica, lying hopelessly by the side of his building, was in the back of his eyelids. The blood spilling through her stomach made Sonny twitch in his bed, along with the whimpers of suffering she made throughout the ride the hospital. He could have prevented all this. He could have listened to the screams that night and help her. But no, he insisted it was all a nightmare and when he would wake up in the morning, the screams would vanish. But that wasn't the case.... it was all real.

He held himself from bursting out in any sort of emotions. Whether it was frustration, or sadness, or confusion, he kept it within himself. He had to be strong for them. But it was getting ever so difficult, and he was getting ever so tired...

Suddenly, lights bombarded Sonny's vision and Amanda had barged into the sleeping quarters. Looking over to the usually put together detective, she appeared frazzled with a sort of urgency in her eyes.

"Carisi," She was also out of breath. "We have a problem."

**10:40PM**

The SVU team surrounded Amanda's desk and stared at her laptop with concentrated looks. They were viewing security footage sent by the St.Lawrence hospital, and it displayed the room Jessica was situated in. As the video went on high speed, a figure quickly entered the room while Jessica was sleeping, then snatched her up and carried her on a wheel chair. The camera changed to the hallway where the figure quickly rolled Jessica, then into the parking lot where she tossed her in the back seat and began to tie her up with what appeared to be ropes. From a closer look, the figure was confirmed to be Kayleigh.

Amanda glanced at her fellow peers and saw they were as perplexed as herself. But immediately, registering their disbelief was put on hold and everyone was focused on figuring out where the car drove off to. The clock was ticking, and they hadn't known how much time they had left to find them.

Lieutenant Benson spouted demands to her team, and they went ahead at did as they were told. Amanda and Sonny were ordered to get in contact with anyone who shared a relationship with the two girls, and as they headed out the bullpen, they bumped into a smaller individual. With the two in the process of putting on their coats, they stared at the individual who was blocked their way and saw it was Chester.

Unlike his usual confident self, he had the energy of someone who hadn't slept for days. He then spoke in a low tone. "Kayleigh is about to do something stupid."

Amanda glanced at Sonny and he did the same.

**11:23PM**

The SVU team found themselves heading to a forest close by to a park. Chester had shown them a note Kayleigh left for him back at the theatre, stating all the things she has done, and why she did them, and where she can be found. It became clear that she had some sort of obsession with him, which brought shivers down everyone's spine.

Following the contents of the note, they arrived in the once secluded forest. Chaos ensued when police cars and ambulances scattered around. Red and blue lights bombarded the creatures that roamed, along with the swarming of police officers.

The SVU team stormed out of their cars and approach the scene. Lieutenant Benson demanded everyone to split up to find Jessica and Kayleigh. Sonny took the north side.

His flashlight was activated and he fell deeper into the forest.

He waved the light right to left in search of any clue but was left with an empty forest. Nothing but fallen tree trunks, and patches of brown grass was seen. Each step was a tedious one as the sticky mud restricted his movement.

Now, pausing in his steps at the sudden realization, he viewed the ground, and a path of imprints was seen ingrained in the mud. Sonny yelled out to the others that he found something but went ahead without waiting for them, and proceeded to follow the path.

As he travelled further and further into the forest, an indistinguishable, muffled sound became louder and louder. Sonny's pace quickened along with his heart rate, and now he was able to identify the sound of cries. They were the cries of someone truly hurt, and broken, and powerless. The cries of someone who has had all the energy leap out of them, and all they were left with was an empty shell. The cries of someone who had nothing else to do but let out tears, for they have given up. The cries of Kayleigh, who sank her knees into the ground, completely broken out of the character she was trapped in.

Sonny kept his distance, seeing the knife she held in her palm. He had his gun pointed at her and spoke in a demanding voice. "Where's Jessica, Kayleigh?!"

She said nothing but allowed the tears stream down her cheeks. Her makeup leaked, revealing the bruises she desperately tried to hide.

**11:34PM**

Amanda pushed herself through the heavy winds and hopped over a log that blocked her path to a river shore nearby. Making it to the shore, she saw nothing of significance but a large, teetering tree. Shining her flashlight against the plantation, specs of blood were splattered against the wood. She aimed the light to where the blood lead, and she found herself looking over to the river.

She took a step further towards the body of water and squinted, but rain drops splashed against the water, making the lake difficult to view properly. But taking a longer look, she spotted something floating in the distance. Her stomach dropped, now with her mind filling in the blanks of what happened.

**11:38PM**

Sonny heard Amanda's demands from a distance, saying their was something in the river. Hearing this, Kayleigh let an angered induced sob to the sky and it pierced through the loud thunder. Sonny tried to calm her down but she was too engrossed in what ever was going on inside in her own head. When Sonny took a step closer, she pointed the knife at him, griping it with both her hands.

"Stand the fuck away!" She exploded, and spit flew everywhere. "Why- why couldn't you just let us be!? Why did you have to make me do this?!"

"I didn't make you do anything, Kayleigh-"

"You ruined Chester!" She screamed and began to turn bright red. "Ever since you came into our lives, he became this new person and I-- I don't know if u know him anymore!" She began to shake profusely. "H-He's not paying attention to me anymore and I just want him to focus me again! I just want to feel loved again-- to feel needed..."

Sonny shook his head. "I didn't change Chester, he changed himself-"

"No, why would he ever want to change?! He was an angel the way he was!"

"An angel? Kayleigh, he constantly insults you! He treats you like dirt!"

She scoffed, "He took me all the way to this forsaken city and gave me the opportunity to be a star! If thats what it's like to be treated like dirt then I guess he's guilty."

"Kayleigh, please, there are people better than Chester that care about you much more deeply."

"Bullshit, no one could give a single fuck about me except Chester, and- and I can live with that. He's all I need. He's perfect and- and I just don't understand why he would want to change away from that. I always told him."

"Maybe he doesn't believe he is perfect himself? When you tell someone one thing repeatedly, it begins to lose meaning."

"So did I lose meaning to him as well? Is that it?" Her rib cage raised and fell as she took quick glares at the knife she held. She then turned the sharp object towards her chest. "Do I have to hurt myself for him to care about me again?! Or better yet just die?! I mean, what's the point if the only one who cared about me thinks nothing of me?!"

"No, Kayleigh, that's not true," His voice elevated. "I know that's not true!"

"What the fuck do you know?!"

"I know your brother has been worried sick about you!" Her eyes widened at the mention of her sibling. "When he saw you for the first time in weeks, he wasn't even mad, he was just worried. He just wanted to know if you were getting hurt."

She looked at Sonny and her eyes began to twitch with confusion. "Th-that's not true. You're lying, how would you even know that u?"

"He told us, Kayleigh. He wanted us to help you." Her grip on the knife began to slip.

"I-" she stuttered and gulped down her saliva. "I don't believe you. You're lying. I know you're lying."

Sonny looked directly into Kayleigh's darkened eyes and saw how truly alone she felt. He still spoke aggressively, but with compassion. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that your own brother genuinely cares about you?"

She bit her lip. "My family never cared about me, they- they hated me. They always lied and always made me lie. And Chester was the only one who understood that."

"I bet your brother can understand if you just talked to him?"

Rage flames back into her eyes and she held the knife closer to Sonny. "No he fucking won't! No one will EVER understand!"

Sonny held his palm out of her. "Hey, hey let's relax alright?!" He could now hear her breath heavily. "Now, I may not know as much about your relationship with Kyle but-- I-I have sisters of my own, right? And I'd be devastated if any of them got hurt. We love and support each other, through thick and thin. We may fight from time to time but we do it cause we know by the end, we'll still be siblings." He took a step forward once seeing Kayleigh's grip on the knife slowly falter. "That's what I see with you and Kyle. You protect one another, cause you want each other to be safe, and loved, and alive. And if you're none of these things, both of you end up hurt. You may not say it aloud to one another but there is a lot of love through action."

Kayleigh began shaking her head again. "If- if he loves me why didn't he say anything when she started hurting me?"

"When who started hurting you?"

"When she- when mama--" Kayleigh's tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. "I just don't understand--"

Sonnys heart ached once the puzzle pieces began to piece themselves together. "He may have not understood back then, but he no doubt, understands you now." He took another step closer. "So, please, Kayleigh, give me the knife so Kyle knows he still has a big sister to love."

She gulped and remained silent, with bit even a whimper to offers her eyebrows furrowed into arches of a saddening look, and her lips began to tremble. "Kyle loves me?"

"Of course, Kayleigh. He always loved you."

Instead of the rage induced cries she had been letting out, they became more soft and inaudible. The knife in her hand slowly slipped to the muddied ground. Sonny quickly kicked it away and restrained Kayleigh, who gave no fight.

**12:23AM**

Jessica's body was brought back to shore, and she was found with ropes tied around her legs and wrists. The colour of her skin had faded and from just a touch, she felt ice cold. Amanda managed to keep her composure at the horrendous sight, but she would be lying if Jessica's wide opened eyes didn't make her feel squeamish.

Amanda dispersed from the forest with folded arms and a turning stomach. She was met with Sonny who was leaning against their car. His head was bowed, and he appeared as dismayed as she felt. Amanda offered a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't bother to acknowledge her. Not even a glance, or a flinch, or anything of that matter.

It was as if time stopped, and he was frozen in a state of mind. But as much as they hoped for a moment to rest, time continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for Hamlet: Ophelia, the character Jessica played in chapter 12, dies by drowning. 
> 
> A few other instances where Jessica's death is foreshadowed is Chesters tattoo and Fins first line in chapter 14.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading two chapters again today!

**2 MONTHS LATER**

* * *

**10:00AM**

Snowflakes began to fall once Amanda sat at her usual spot at the park.

Feeling the wind blow, she stuffed her reddening hands inside her coat pocket and nuzzled her face into her scarf. Although struggling to keep warm, the tremendous scenery made up for the bitter coldness January had to offer. She took the time to admire the shiny icicles that hung from the naked trees. How they glimmered when the sun hit them was a sight to behold, along with the clean slates of snow that covered the entire grass area of the park. And, a sort of joy sparked inside Amanda, when hearing the laughter of children as they rolled snowballs into snow men.

Through the descending snow was a familiar figure approaching Amanda. A longer look made it known that is was ADA Stone with his signature kind smile. Amanda's usual unconscious reaction of rolling her eyes was long replaced with a smile of her own.

Stone took a seat beside Amanda, leaving a comfortable space between them.

"How's the court case goin'?" Amanda questioned after the usual greeting banter.

He shrugged. "It's going as well as a rape and murder case can go. She's pleading not guilty by mental defect."

She glanced at him curiously. "And what do you think of all that?"

He let out a sigh and a cloud of fog emerged. "I don't think it will do Jessica justice."

At this, Amanda gave a slanted frown.

It had been two months since Jessica's death and the mourning still followed. Kayleigh confessed to everything during her interrogation and was arrested, while Danielle's jail time was reduced to 6 months. Kyle was heartbroken to say the least, and his grandfather planned to move all the way from London to Manhattan to support him. After Jessica's funeral, the Celeste Theatre was shut down by Chesters choice. Despite the dwindling number of their crew, they seemed to be continuing on with their bond with a strong force. That is not to say, they weren't deeply scarred by the events that transpired.

"So," Stones voice pieced through Amanda's thoughts. "Is there any particular reason why you invited me here or was this it?"

Amanda bit the bottom of her lip before replying with a no. "I wanted to speak to you on our own time and I guess, apologize."

From the side of her eye, she could see Stone glance at her with a puzzled expression. She, on the other hand, looked straight ahead, avoiding another layer of confrontation.

"Apologize?" He raised an eyebrow. "Apologize for what?"

She breathed out a sigh before answering. "I guess it's been taking me some time to get use to you as our new ADA, and I don't think I've been very welcoming." She replied slowly. "I should be use to change but it's still a very complicated thing to handle, especially when it comes out of nowhere. So, y'know, sorry if I've ever come off as rude, or distant, or anything like that."

Stone still appeared confused but his reaction softened up a bit. "Well, I appreciate your concern but I can't say I've noticed you act as such, or at least to the extent of having you need to apologize to me."

"Guess it's more internal." She shrugged. "It's the snap judgements that I make about you, and I feel bad cause it kinda makes you out to look like a douche."

He smirked at this. "I don't blame you. It's kind of instinctual isn't it? I mean, my first trial here had me up against your previous ADA of five years. Then I proceeded to replace him after his departure. Of course I'd be someone to be irritated about."

"But, I don't think it's fair that I kept this negative image of you. Even after months had passed, I still saw you as someone I'm suppose to be against when in reality, we're suppose to be working together."

Stone nodded but hadn't had anything else to add. After a beat of silence, he went on to ask a question. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what changed? What made you suddenly want to change your perspective?"

She thought for a moment and her mind went back to the memory of Stone sitting on the exact bench they were currently on, spending time with his sister. How genuine he appeared was a rare admiration to come across, but along with that he also appeared deeply hurt inside. The image of a perfect Peter Stone was dismissed that day, and was replaced with something much more humanizing.

"I don't know." She answered, "I guess we have more in common than I think we both realize, and we could have known it a lot sooner."

Amanda and Stones conversation ended shortly after this, but before it did, Stone asked if Amanda wanted to talk more during some drinks at the bar later this week. With his offer, she allowed herself to smile at him softly. "I'll see you then, Peter."

It was perhaps the first time she had referred to him using his first name.

Watching as he disappeared into the distance, Amanda stayed seated and allowed herself to reflect back to Peter and his sister. Then, her own sibling came to mind, and suddenly her chest tightened. It felt restrictive and burdening, as if she was wearing some kind of muzzle of some sort. It was in desperate need of unlocking. With a sigh, Amanda knew what she had to do. She still had a lot more apologies to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low key, this whole Stone/Amanda plot line is my way of coping with Barbra leaving and accepting stone as a new character 
> 
> Also, fun little fact if you haven't noticed, in Sonny's perspective I refer to Peter using his first name while in Amanda's perceptive, I use Peters last name!


	19. Chapter 19

**8:47PM**

The cool breeze of the wind hit Sonny when the door had opened and in came more customers to Rileys Pub. He thought to change his seating to avoid such an annoyance but he felt his spot was a correct choice for the occasion. Taking the last sip of beer, he placed it on the side and ordered another. As the bar tender opened him a bottle, Sonny watched the time. Figures, he'd be late.

With a new beer in Sonny's hand, the person he was waiting for finally entered. He appeared much different from the last they spoke, perhaps more cleaner with his shaven beard and gelled up hair.

"Have you been waiting long?" He asked as he hung his winter coat and revealed a new blazer.

"40 minutes." Sonny answered.

He took a seat next to Sonny. "Oh."

"It's alright." Sonny smirked. "Had a few drinks to keep me company."

He eyed the beer Sonny held as it touched his lips. "I can't help but feel I'm a bad influence on you."

Sonny chuckled, "Relax, It's only my third one, Chester."

He shrugged and ordered himself a drink. Sonny hadn't had the time speak to Chester nor any of the people of Celeste Theatre for quite a while. That is usually the case for most of these under cover operations but Sonny felt the need to talk to them. To know that they were doing fine despite the horrid events they were apart of.

Of course, they were hesitant to speak to Sonny even during the investigation, especially Chester who appeared the most betrayed. But he ended up being the only one to accept his invitation to the bar, which was surprising to say the least.

The evening went on with Sonny asking how Chester had been. Chester, giving an update on there whereabouts, said that he has recently been employed by his cousin at the Red Diamond. He then spoke about Valerie, who had been busy with multiple clubs she had joined at her college to keep her self busy. Then Chester went on about Joshua who applied for multiple jobs but unfortunately, gotten none of them. Along with the struggle of finding a job, Sonny pitied the poor sap for finally asking Kim out only for her to decline, saying they were better off friends. Rejection by a Rollins, it hit too close to home.

Celeste Theatre had split up but they occasionally hung out with one another. They've been through too much together, it was difficult to let go, even with the depressing history. Support was truly needed during these tough times, Chester admitted. Even with his new look, he still appeared as solemn as ever. His eyes, so noticeable by the sadness they held still maintained but perhaps they were a bit darker.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chester quetioned. "It's nothing stupid."

"Sure."

He pursed his lips and paused for a moment before going on. "How do you manage to get over all it?"

Sonny squinted at him, unsure what he was asking.

"The trauma, I mean."

He quickly glanced at Chester, quite thrown off by his question, but spoke no words.

"Do you ever get over it?" Chester added with a softer voice. "Its- it's gotta be hard right? Especially with the job you have. I mean, you put yourself in such a intense situation, that could cost your life. You risk everything for the sake of a job. And- and you gotta do shit like this everyday. And shit man, I gotta wonder, how do you do it? How do you manage to get over all it?"

Sonny lowered his beer bottle to the counter and took a minute to reply, "I dunno if I necessarily get over it. I mean, no matter how many times I go out there and risk it all, it's still a very scary experience. I try not to focus on that, 'cause y'know, It's my duty to be brave for the victims. It's my duty to put other people's lives on front of my own..."

Chester stayed silent and allowed Sonny to go on.

"But, I guess I'd be lying if I didn't admit that there will always be that fear of death lingering in the back of my head. The fear of it being all over because of one little misstep. And that little misstep would not only affect me, but the people around me." He lifted his beer bottle back up and took a sip. "But, again, it's all apart of the job."

Sonny saw Chester look at him with a sort of sadness and pity. He thought he was just going to stay silent, or change the topic, but instead he surprised Sonny with a simple sentence,

"Y'know, it's ok to uh, not be ok."  
He said without sounding genuine, and he cringed at himself. "Sorry, still working in the whole emotional supportive thing. Its sometimes hard to articulate emotions into words."

Sonny squinted at him. "You're a writer, isn't it your job to articulate emotions into words?"

"It's my job to WRITE about feelings not vocalize them. But thats besides the point I'm trying to convey here."

"Whats your point then?"

He scratched his chin and looked up, as if trying to find words to speak. "My point is..." He started off slowly, "There's no shame in being venerable. I get this is your job and you were trained for this sort of stuff but it's gotta be real tough to keep all those feelings pent in."

Sonny suddenly felt uncomfortable at the truth in the statement, and he looked off to the side and began shaking his leg. "Im-- fine. Of course I'm stressed and mad but-- I'll get through this. I have to."

Chester gave a slanted frown. "Yeah, you will get through this but not by ignoring it and drinking it away."

"I'm not ignoring it-- how can I ever ignore it?" His voice was louder than intended, but he didn't care as he spoke. "Every time I close my eyes-- no, every time I BLINK, I see Jessica and her bloodied body, along with dozens of other victims I could've saved, and they just stare at me with- with fear and total distraught in their eyes! So, even if I wanted to ignore everything, it will always be with me."

Silence was brought back, and Sonny looked around seeing judgmental glares. He bowed his head at aimed his eye sight at the beer he held.

"...And you say you're fine?" Said Chester.

"I am fine." Mumbled Sonny.

"You're clearly not. Sonny, you're expecting too much of yourself. You expect yourself to be perfect."

Sonnh began to unconscious scratch the label off his beer bottle. "Is that so bad?"

"Well," Chester bit his cheek and looked off to the side in thought. "If you see it as being the best person you can be, then no. But if you see it as being a flawless human being, who's not allowed to make a mistake or two, then that's another story." He paused and tilted his head. "I mean, at least, that's what Danielle told me before y'know, she got arrested and all." Sonny raised an eyebrow and him with a skeptical nature and Chester quickly went on, "But look, that doesn't mean everything she said isn't true, alright? Like, just because people view me as a shitty person doesn't mean I'm not allowed to do good things. Just like how you, someone perceived as a hero, is allowed to have flaws and make shitty decisions."

Sonny let out a sigh. "That's the thing though, if I have flaws or make bad decisions, everybody will focus on the bad rather than the good. Or just out right ignore the bad and just picture me as this more than perfect person. I kinda feel it's better to go along with the latter 'cause that's what people expect of me. To be a good, pure person."

"But," Chester shook his head in disagreement. "Isn't that shitty? To be controlled by the narrative of what people think you are?"

Sonny hadn't known what to say next. Chesters words hit like a ton of bricks, and he didn't think someone like Chester would have such an impact on his mindset. It was confusing, and his initial reaction was to reject all of it. But he knew, no matter who's mouth it came from, his words rang true.

"I had a talk with your partner a while back." Chester brought up "She said a lot of sweet things about you, like how you help anyone you can no matter how difficult it may be, and how funny, and compassionate, and charming, you are." Sonny glanced at him with a sort of warmth bubbling in his stomach. Chester then went on, "But I don't doubt that she hasn't seen your bad side." He paused for a moment think. "How about we take your guys' trip to Virginia for example. You were, how should I say this, kinda a dick?"

The warmth in his stomach dissolved and he held his finger up, about to defend himself but Chester cut him off before he could,

"But, even with that awkward experience she still sees you as a good person. Because you made a mistake and she was able to forgive you." He explained. "See, we can't just be restricted into being either bad or the other. People are more complicated than that-- y'know, kinda like a theatre play. It presents itself as one thing, and people may witness the same story unravel yet, individually, they interpret it in different ways..." He then tapped his temple. "We have a lot going on in here, Sonny. No one will really understand us if we don't say what we're really thinking."'

Sonny felt the cold breeze hit him again, but it hadn't bothered him as he was too focused on Chesters words. He didn't expect this meeting to become what it is now. He wasn't quite sure what to say to half the things Chester had dropped at him all at once. Instead, Sonny let out a deep breath and leaned against the bar counter, "Sounds like you've had a lot of time to reflect, huh?"

Chester shrugged. "Without Danielle I kinda had to become the voice of reason for myself."

Sonny nodded at this and it felt odd to feel some sort of pride for him, knowing he was willingly changing himself for the better. They stayed in their spots for a while, with brief and comfortable pauses invading their chatter. But, between the banter, Chester whipped out his watch on his wrist and watched the seconds pass. He let out a sigh and stood up.

"This has been delightful but I think I'm going to head out." Sonny was surprised to see him go so early.

Chester took out his wallet and began filing through his cards, but Sonny held his palm up and offered to pay. Chester thanked him.

As he put on his coat and scarf, Sonny asked, "I'll see you around?"

Chester offered him a soft smile as he buttoned his coats,

"I don't think so." Sonny tilted his head at his answer and his shock heightened. Noticing this, Chester let out a chuckle, "It's nothing against you, Sonny. Like you said, change starts with something new, and you were my new something!" He snickered. "You've made me realize that change is not impossible, even for a tool like me. I truly thank you for that. But I still have a long way to go. I'd like the next time you see me to be more natural, and maybe it will be a time where I've made a greater process in my development."

He held out his hand in front of Sonny. "Sincerely, it's been an honour knowing you, Sonny, you beautiful, gorgeous bastard."

Sonny chuckled and looked at him, in his bold dark eyes. They were much not much different from when they first met. Despite this, Sonny no longer saw hm as simply a stranger who assumed his opinions were the ultimate of others, or a stranger who drank himself away to forget how much of a loser he truly is. Chester was someone he understood but would never see again.

With a thin smile across his face, Sonny took his hand and shook it, "And same to you, Chester."

The wind hit him again when Chester left and Sonny found himself beside an empty stood. He was alone once again.

But he now knew, it didn't have to be this way. Being alone was a choice that he could change. It was a choice he was going to change.

And as he looked at the time and seconds ticked ever so quickly, he contemplated,

Change begins with something new, why not start now?


	20. Chapter 20

**9:30PM**

Amanda had flipped to the last page of Jessie's favourite story book, when she noticed her daughter peacefully asleep. Gently, Amanda placed the book on the bedside table and landed a kiss on her forehead. The mother stayed by her child for a while just staring at her in admiration. It was an incredible sort of love to be able to have, and to come back to such an irresistible gem was truly what kept her going.

Her little girl was growing up so fast, and she was flourishing into such a sweet child. Amanda hoped she remained as loving when grown, and develop into a person even better than herself. And to make sure that happens, Amanda promised to be with her daughter with every difficult step she may have to take, and every hurdle she may have to jump over. Amanda will stand by her daughter always, to keep her away from the beast they called loneliness.

With this thought, Amanda was reminded of her sister who she had yet to speak to. Stroking her daughters golden hair one last time, Amanda stood up and quietly made her way out to the living room. She took out her cellphone dialled her sisters contact.

With her device up against her ear, she awaited for her to answer. Rest assured, the ringing came to a pause and her sister greeted her in a frazzled manner.

"Hey, where are you?" Amanda asked, but judging by the distracting background noise, she had already received her answer. She got a new job at some fancy restaurant, that actually paid quite decent.

"Uh, working over time tonight." Kim spoke louder than she probably thought she was. "Do you need somethin' or can I just all you back?"

Amanda was about to let her be, but her mind was already flowing with thoughts and she wasn't sure of herself if she would still later in have the confidence to say what she needed to say.

"No, it can't." Said Amanda, and she began to nervously pace the living room. "This'll only take a minute."

Kim allowed her to go on but irritation could be sensed. Despite this, Amanda let out a breath in search for confidence.

"Listen, Kim," She began, and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just wanna say I'm- I'm sorry if in any way, I've made you feel alone. What you've been through has been hard, but I don't think I've truly acknowledged that. I guess, somewhere along the way, I forgot to consider the hardships that you've been going through and shifted focus on how hard everything was on me. But I see you've really grown, Kim, and I'm real proud of you for it. It's me who needs to grow, and realize you're capable of much more."

It was silent and Amanda was half sure her sister had hung up on her. But after a few brief seconds, Kim's now low and cracking voice came piecing through.

"Wow, thank you, Amanda." Her smile could be heard through the phone. "That's all I ever wanted to hear."

Amanda let out a deep breath of relief. "Alright, we'll talk more when you're all done there. I'll see you soon."

"Wait, 'Manada." Kim kept her from hanging up. "I- I love you, sis."

Amanda let out a soft chuckled "Love you, too, Kim."

With this, they hung up and Amanda managed to keep her breath steady. It was certainly a stressful thing to allow her most personal emotions to be displayed, but at the same time, incredibly relieving. There really was no shame in being venerable. Just knowing their were people around her to share such feelings made her feel not alone.

And with that in mind, her thumb hovered above Sonny's contact on her phone.

He was perhaps, the most deserving of her support. Sonny had given her so much in the past after all, but Amanda felt she hadn't done the same, or at least to the lengths he would. He put his life on pause for her, and for that she is truly thankful. She just didn't realize that he may needed a friend to give the same attention.

Amanda closed her eyes and held her breath, trying to prepare herself for what she was going to say to him.

But then, she flinched and nearly dropped her phone, heading a knock on her door.

Her heart beat faster than it already was, and she glanced over to her door with a sense of alertness. Crossing her arms, she approached and her eyes widened once looking through the viewing hole.

She quickly opened the door and Sonny stood there out of breath.

"I know this is sudden," Sonny began without a formal greeting of any sort. "And I probably should've called you before coming here but-- I just gotta say this now, while I got a few drinks in me."

Amanda nodded and allowed him to go on.

"I- I'm not ok." He said, and he gulped down a lump of his salvia. "Id like to think I am, but I'm not. I just-- I am so, so tired, Amanda. The guilt won't let me sleep, and it constantly visits me in my nightmares. I-I could've saved so much more people, Amanda. Jessica would still be alive if I just-- if I just woke up." He let out a nervous scoff and bowed his head solemnly. "I just-- sometimes, I- I wish the clock would just stop so I can have at least a few moments to take it easy. To know what rest feels like."

It was upsetting to hear such a faded voice from the always energetic Sonny. Absolutely heart breaking to notice that the gleaming smile he would wear was rarely seen now and days. With Amanda, taking a minute to process this depressing image of Sonny, her heart beat quicker realizing how truly in pain he was. Life pushed him hard, and he is trying to push back by being a sort of superhero, or an angel, or a perfect human being. But he wasn't. He was just as broken as her, but instead of embracing it, he was forced to hold the broken pieces in his palms and be expected to put them back together.

Trauma wise, everyone pitied Amanda but Sonny was expected to move on.

With her hand reaching for his arm, Amanda pulled him in for a hug. She tip toed and rested her chin on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and squeezed her arms around him, hoping he would feel any sort of comfort, any sort of reassurance that he was not alone in feeling alone.

The unwarned hug seemed to translate well, as Sonny soon gave one in return, without even questioning why it had happened. But it didn't matter. They may have not said anything to one another during this embrace, but Amanda felt she understood what was going inside of Sonny's mind better than she ever had.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny." She whispered in his ear. "W-We're all broken people. Just know, you're not alone."

With this simple statement, Amanda could suddenly feel Sonny trembling and the sound of soft whimpers faded in. His hands were losing grip of her, and he slowly fell to his knees. Amanda still held him, and she joined him on the floor where he continued to sob and there, she cried with him.

It was a messy reality but at least they were no longer alone.


	21. Chapter 21

The sound of a ticking clock had never been so peaceful. With every passing second came a soft rhyme that allowed Sonny to drift asleep at ease.

His day was an unusual one, but one he was truly grateful to have experienced. He was no longer focused on the load of paperwork he had to do, nor the documents that he had to sign off on. He finally found himself resting at home in his own bed, with the ticking clock that once was his enemy.

_Tick,_

_tock,_

_tick,_

_tock..._

Time was irreplaceable and it sometimes felt like it was going too quickly. Time did nasty things to people, like remind them of their imperfections. Just by looking at the mirror, time makes an appearance and he spots a new wrinkle on our forehead, or a grey strand growing out of his head.

But time can also allowed to heal, it allowed him to reflect, and it allows us to develop. Develop into people we strive to be.

Time gave Sonny the chance to learn, to grow, to love, to cry, and to change.

And finally, he could rest, and go to sleep, and wake up to a brand new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who made it to the end, thanks for reading (or skimming lol)! 
> 
> Originally, this story was going to be waay different. There was suppose to be a Olivia and Fin plot but as I was trying to incorporate it in, I knew I was gonna have such a hard time juggling the 15 different plots I've already set into this clusterfuck of a story. I'm proud of what it turned out to be anyway (with all the grammar mistakes and plot holes haha yikes sorry) 
> 
> I got a more short and lighthearted story brewing up in the back my mind so keep a look out for that! 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! Any kind of feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
